Diamond In The Dust
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Chap Ending Update! :D .. Naruto dan Sasuke akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan mereka. Namikaze dan Uchiha akhirnya menjadi sebuah keluarga. semuanya Happy ending! last Review please for this Fic. sankyuu...! :D WARN: SASUFEMNARU. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: sudah tahu pasti kan?

Pair : sasufemNaru

Rate : T

Gendre: romance,drama.

WARNING: OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL

Summary: "uh.. kenapa mereka setiap hari selalu berisik begitu sih? Memang siapa itu Sasuke?"- Naruto terbelalak kaget "Hieee! Uciha sasuke?!"- "grrr.. siapa gadis gatal yang bersama sasuke-kun itu?!" geram seorang gadis cantik berambut pink. FEM NARU

Chapter 1

Diamond in the dust

Seorang gadis tengah duduk manis diujung bangku kelasnya seraya memandang kearah jendela. Mata bulat shapphirenya menyapu kearah langit yang kini menampakkan birunya dengan sempurna,namun tak bisa mengalahkan keindahannya dengan mata yang tengah memandangnya itu. Tangannya menopang dagunya anggun. Bibir tipis cherrynya mengulas sebuah senyuman yang mengakibatkan kedua lesung pipit manis bertengger dipipi chubby tan-nya terlihat. Rambut pirang panjangnya ia kuncir,dihias dengan jepit bunga matahari membuatnya tampak sangat cantik dan imut.

"kyaaa... sasuke-kun!"

"kyaaa.. terimalah surat cintaku!"

"TIDAK! Punyaku Saja!"

"SASUKE-KUN!"

Mata berbulu lentiknya berkedip beberapa kali,senyum dibibirnya berubah manyun,pipinya ia kembungkan kesal,menampakan 3 haris galus disetiap pipinya makin jelas.

"uh.. kenapa mereka setiap hari selalu berisik begitu sih? Memang siapa itu Sasuke?" gerutunya sendiri,merasa acara memandang langit yang menyenangkannya terganggu.

"k-kau tidak tahu N-Naru?"

"kyaaa!" teriak Naruto kaget. Sejak kapan Hinata duduk disampingnya? "kau mengaggetkanku Hinata-chaaan!" omel Naruto kepada teman berambut indigoya itu.

"k-kau saja yang me-melamun dari tadi,pa-padahal aku sudah menyapamu" jelas Hinata sambil terkikik geli.

"humph!" naruto pura-pura ngambek. "hey! memang kau tahu siapa itu sasuke?" lanjutnya lupa padahal baru saja pura-pura ngambek. Percuma dong? Hinata terkikik lagi sebelum menjawab.

"uhm.. dia Uchiha Sasuke,senpai k-kita. pa-pangeran s-sekolah k-katanya" jelas Hinata,naruto hanya ber oh ria. Cukup segitu saja mendengar penjelasannya.

Kemudian merekapun kembali mengobrol mengenai hal-hal yang bisa membuat mereka tertawa bersama,kadang sifat usil naruto kambuh dengan menggoda Hinata. Naruto menyukai ekspresi Hinata yang memerah malu-malu,percakapan mereka terhenti hingga bel masuk berbunyi.

Hinata adalah teman pertama sekaligus teman satu-satunya Naruto selama ia sekolah di Konoha High School . Naruto Namikaze adalah siswi yang baru 4 bulan menjadi siswi kelas X,siswa kurang mampu yang beruntung mendapatkan beasiswa dari Sekolah elit ini merasa dirinya beruntung saat Hinata mau berteman dengannya,padahal teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya tidak mau berteman dengannya karena ia adalah anak orang miskin,sehingga tak pantas bergaul dengan orang elit dan kaya macam teman-teman kelas lainnya. Padahal disamping alasan itu sebenarnya mereka enggan berteman dengan naruto sebagian besar karena iri dengan kecantikan Naruto,banyak siswa yang naksir kepadanya. Naruto saja yang memang orangnya tidak peka dan cuek.

Bel istirahat berbunyi,Naruto memilih pergi kehalaman belakang sekolah sendiri dan memakan bentonya disana. Hari ini Hinata diajak Kekasihnya yaitu kiba untuk makan dikantin,bukannya naruto tidak diajak tapi dia memang menolak untuk ikut dengan alasan dia membawa bekalnya sendiri dan memberi kesempatan untuk mereka pacaran. Yang pada saat itu dihadiahi cubitan kecil dari Hinata yang malu karena lagi-lagi gadis periang itu menggodanya. Padahal alasan utamanya dia memang tak punya uang lebih untuk membeli makanan dikantin yang harganya wow menurutnya itu. Maklumlah..

"hmm.. itadakimasu"

Naruto menyantap makanannya dengan khitmat sembari memandang pemandangan yang indah didepannya_. 'padahal taman ini indah sekali,tapi kenapa selalu sepi?'_ pikirnya heran.

Naruto yang terlalu menikmati makan siang dan pemandangannya,sehingga tak menyadari ada seorang pemuda dari memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sedari tadi. Pemuda bermata onyx itu memandang terpesona kearah Naruto. Bagaimana tidak? Dimatanya terlihat seorang gadis tengah duduk manis diantara bebatuan dibawah pohon sakura. Mata shappirenya berbinar hangat,rambut pirang panjangnya tertiup angin sehingga membuat poni rambutnya menutup mata lentiknya membuat gadis itu tersenyum kecil,dan entah kenapa senyuman itu membuat hati pemuda itu menghangat. 'cantik sekali' batinnya.

Pemuda yang ternyata bernama sasuke itu berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu,sehingga kini sasuke berada tepat disampingnya. Merasa ada orang lain disampingnya,Naruto segera menoleh kearah pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

Onyx bertemu shapphire.

Deg!

Sasuke tertegun dengan pemandangan didepannya. Ternyata gadis itu lebih cantik dan manis jika dilihat dari dekat. Mata shapphirenya begitu membius sasuke pada pandangan pertama sehingga dia tak mampu mengalihkannya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan pandangan polos,yang sukses membuat sasuke menahan nafas saat itu juga karena melihat keimutan Naruto. Kemudian naruto mengangkat bentonya dan menggeser duduknya,mengira sasuke ingin izin duduk disitu. Kemudian melanjutkan makannya yang sempat tertuda tadi dengan cuek.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya sedikit melihat tingkah gadis didepannya,selama sejarah hidupnya diarasa dia tak pernah dicuekin seperti itu oleh lawan jenisnya. Penasaran,sasuke akhirnya duduk tepat disamping Naruto.

"emm.. mau?" tawar Naruto tiba-tiba memecah keheningan sembari menyodorkan bento sederhananya tepat didepan sasuke.

"hn"

"anoo.. itu artinya iya atau tidak?" tanyanya bingung ketika mendapati jawaban macam hn dari pemuda tampan disampingnya itu.

Sasuke mendengus kecil "kenapa kau menawariku?"

"uhm.. kurasa tidak sopan jika aku hanya makan sendiri dan tidak menawarkan makan" jawab naruto polos.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mendapati tatapan polos Naruto yang entah kenapa sasuke yakin terpancar kejujuran dimatanya. Dia pikir Naruto sama seperti gadis lain yang suka cari perhatian kepadanya.

"Tidak" jawabnya. Naruto pun mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kembali makannya hingga habis. Sasuke menunggunya dengan sabar,sesekali ia melirik dengan ekor matanya bagaimana cara makan Naruto yang lahap itu. Tidak jaim dan sok anggun. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum kecil.

"ah.. kenyangnyaaa" seru Naruto mengusap-usap perutnya sembari tersenyum puas. Lesung pipitnya terlihat jelas dimata sasuke_. 'benar-benar cantik. Seperti malaikat'_ batinnya.

"siapa Namamu?" tanya sasuke memecah keheningan,lagi-lagi sasuke berbuat diluar kebiasaanya yang dingin dan anti menyapa duluan.

Naruto tersentak "eh?"

"dobe,kurasa kau tidak tuli"

Tercetak kedutan kesal didahi Naruto "Hey! tidak sopan sekali! Dasar teme" cibir Naruto sebal.

"sasuke. Namaku Uchiha Sasuke,bukan teme!" ujarnya meninggi protes. Ia baru bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang berani menyebutnya tidak sopan begitu. Yang ada,ia selalu dipanggil dengan panggilan memuja.

Naruto terbelalak kaget "Hieee! Uciha sasuke?" tanya naruto seolah memastikan,kemudian ia menatap sasuke dari atas kebawah dari bawah keatas lagi.

"kenapa?" tanya sasuke yang merasa salting ketika dipandangi seperti itu oleh naruto.

"hihihi..." tiba-tiba Naruto terkikik sendiri,membuat sasuke merasa semakin heran dengan tingkah gadis didepannya itu. "ternyata kau yang Namanya sasuke Uchiha itu! Asal kau tau yah teme- senpai,fansmu itu seungguh berisik" ujar Naruto tiba-tiba terlihat kesal.

"hn" gumam sasuke mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto yang sesungguhnya membuatnya kesal itu 'berani sekali dia memanggilku teme-senpai' batinnya.

Naruto manyun mendengar jawaban aneh itu lagi. Membuat sasuke mendengus geli saat melihatnya.

"jadi kau anak kelas X?" tanya sasuke. Naruto mengangguk cepat. "jadi,Na-"

Teng tong teng

pertanyaan sasuke terpotong oleh suara bel masuk. Naruto buru-buru membereskan bentonya.

"ah.. aku harus cepat! Ohya terimaksih mau menemaniku senpai,jaa!" seru Naruto seraya beranjak pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang kini tengah merutuki suara bel sekolah yang mengganggu. Sasuke melihat punggung naruto semakin jauh sebelum ia tersadar dan berlari menyusul..

"HEY NAMAMU SIAPA?! " teriaknya OOC. Naruto berbalik kemudian berteriak "NARUTO. NARUTO NAMIKAZE!" jawab naruto sambil terus berlari menjauh.

Sasuke berhenti berlari "Naruto ya.." lirihnya sembari tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan suasana hati yang gembira. Shikamaru,orang termalas sekaligus terjenius itu pun bahkan menyadari perubahan mood sahabatnya itu. Yaa.. walaupun ekspresi wajahnya tetep stoic,tapi bagi shikamaru yang notabene sahabat sejak TK nya itu,sasuke terlihat berbeda.

"hoaam.. sepertinya kau sedang senang eh?"

"hn" sasuke hanya bergumam 'tentu saja,akhirnya aku menemukan seorang malaikat' batinnya riang.

"biar kutebak! Seorang gadis?" tebak shikamaru yang tepat sasaran yang sontak membuat sasuke menoleh kearahnya cepat.

"chk.. mendokusai" gumam shikamaru,yang ternyata jawabannya tepat sasaran. 'siapa gadis yang membuat sasuke seperti ini?' pikirnya penasaran.

Hari berganti Hari,kebiasaan sasuke saat istirahat sekarang berubah. Jika biasanya ia berdiam diatap selama istirahat, maka sekarang kebiasaannya adalah pergi ketaman belakang sekolah. Menemui malaikat pirangnya yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya.. Uchiha Sasuke mengakui bahwa dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada kouhainya saat pandangan pertama. Awalnya,Naruto merasa heran karena setiap hari sasuke selalu datang menemaninya disana,karena penasaran akhirnya ia bertanya. Namun jawaban yang diterimanya sungguh aneh sekali "memang apa salahnya aku kesini? Taman ini untuk umum kan? Kurasa tidak salah aku juga menikmatinya,dobe" dan Naruto tak pernah lagi menanyakan alasan mengapa sasuke selalu datang kesana. Karena pasti jawaban yang dilontarkan Uchiha bungsu selalu sukses membuat Naruto jengkel. Toh sasuke memang benar ko,ini memang tempat umum,pikirnya.

Hal yang tak mereka sadari adalah keakraban yang mereka rasakan semakin terjalin setiap harinya. Yah.. walaupun sebagian besar selalu diisi dengan saling melempar ejekan,karena sasuke yang selalu memancing amarah naruto. Sejujurnya,sasuke sangat menyukai ekspresi cemberut naruto yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan. Kebiasaan baru diluar kebiasaan Uchiha sasuke lagi setelah menggoda naruto adalah mencubit pipi chubby Naruto yang sedang mengembung lucu. Entahlah sasuke sungguh menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Naruto. Maka dari itu, Naruto adalah satu-satunya wanita yang membuat sasuke merasa menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dan yang Naruto rasakan bersama sasuke adalah rasa nyaman,hingga akhirnya ia sudah merasa terbiasa dengan kehadiran sang Uchiha.

"Ne teme-senpai?" sasuke tak protes lagi ketika mendengar Naruto memanggilnya teme,karena merasa percuma jika protes.

"hn"

"kenapa ya orang-orang selalu bilang senpai itu orangnya dingin? Kurasa tidak. Memang sih wajah senpai selau datar seperti tembok,dan kadang-kadang sangat menyebalkan dan bersikap tidak sopan. Tapi kurasa senpai itu baik" ucap Naruto polos,yang sukses membuat sasuke galau,antara harus merasa jengkel atau senang mendengar pujian sekaligus ejekan Naruto.

Sasuke mendengus pelan "hn"

"Hey itu bukan jawaban!" protes Naruto kesal sembari mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya lucu,membuat sasuke tak tahan ingin melumatnya.

"aku seperti ini hanya jika bersama mu dobe" jawab sasuke datar,pandangan matanya menerawang keatas langit. Ia berusaha menahan agar rona merah tak bertengger diwajahnya setelah mengatakan itu.

"kenapa begitu?" tanya Naruto polos,tidak menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya membuat sasuke tercekat.

"karena kau sangat dobe" ujar sasuke lirih. Uh.. betapa sasuke ingin menjitak kepala pirang gadis disampingnya ini agar otak dobenya berkurang. Apa Naruto tidak merasa bahwa dirinya menyukainya? Dasar tidak peka!

"kau benar-benar menyebalkan teme!" semprot Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan Dada.

"ah aku lupa aku harus segera keperpustakaan_,ttebayoo!"_ seru Naruto keras.

"mau apa?"

"tentu saja meminjam buku! Senpai mau ikut?" tawar Naruto.

"hn"

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan,menghiraukan tatapan sisiwa-siswi yang iri melihat mereka berdua disepanjang kooridor sekolah menuju perpustakaan. Bagaimana tidak? Sungguh jika ditanya pasangan yang paling serasi saat ini adalah siapa? maka jawabannya adalah pasangan sasunaru yang kini tengah mengobrol ringan yang sesekali tertawa berdua,yah meskipun hanya Naruto yang tertawa dan sasuke hanya sekedar tersenyum.

Aneh?

Tentu saja! Ini adalah kejadian aneh,dimana sang pangeran es sekolah yang terkenal dingin dan tidak pernah tersenyum itu,kini tengah terang-terangan menunjukan ekspresi langkanya itu didepan seorang gadis cantik yang entah siapa Namanya itu. Sungguh mengejutkan!

"grrr.. siapa gadis gatal yang bersama sasuke-kun itu?!" geram seorang gadis cantik berambut pink kepada temannya yang kini menatap sasunaru dengan pandangan takjub.

"entahlah sakura.. tapi lihat mereka begitu serasi!" pekik seorang gadis lainnya yang berambut pirang pucat .

"ino!" marah sakura sembari menjitak kepala pirang sahabatnya "jangan membuatku marah !" pekik sakura tidak suka.

"itaii! Tapi memang sangat cantik tau,kau saja kalah cantik!" protes ino yang malah membuat sakura makin geram.

"diam kau ino- pig! sasuke-kun itu milikku!" desis sakura posessif. Ino mengedikka bahu tak ambil pusing.

'_aku takkan membiarkan sasuke-kun bersama gadis lain! Dia milikku! Lihat saja nanti' _batinnya berbahaya.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi,semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas dengan tidak sabar. Dikelas X-C yang sepi,hanya tertinggal 2 gadis manis didalamnya.

"ke-kenapa kau t-tidak ikut pulang bersama kami Naru?" tanya hinata heran,tidak biasanya Naruto menyuruhnya pulang duluan bersama kiba.

"hari ini aku ada janji Hinata-chan~ gomen ne~"

"j-janji?" hinata bertanya sangsi. Naruto mengangguk. "ah..! itu dia!" tunjuk Naruto kearah pintu kelas.

" tunggu sebentar senpai! Hinata aku duluan ya! Jaa ne~" seru naruto,kemudian ia berlari kearah sasuke yang kini tengah menunggunya dengan pose tangan disimpan disaku celana,dan punggungnya bersandar pada daun pintu. 'wow' batin Naruto takjub,sasuke terlihat gagah saat itu.

Hinata?

Dia menganga lebar dengan mata melotot tak percaya.

'naru-chan! Kau berhutang penjelasan kepadaku!' hinata membatin penasaran.

"mereka sangat serasi" bisiknya kemudian saat melihat sasunaru yang berjalan beriringan.

Gerbang sekolah sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa,ralat bukan gerbangya tapi dua sejoli yang kini tegah berjalan beriringan kearah gerbang. Naruto merasa tak enak dikala ia mendengar bisik-bisik orang-orang tentang dirinya serta pandangan mereka yang terarah kepadanya

"Ne sasu-senpai,kenapa mereka melihatku seperti itu ya?" ujar Naruto merasa risih. Mengerti,akhirnya sasuke melayangkan Deathglare mautnya kepada semua orang,yang saat itu membuat mereka takut dan buru-buru mengalihkan ber pura-pura kembali keakifitas mereka seperti semula.

"jangan hiraukan mereka" sahut sasuke,kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto erat.

Blush

Muka naruto merona,sasuke tersenyum dalam hati melihatnya.

"sebaiknya kita cepat"

"ah..i-iya" jawab naruto sedikit gugup.

Merekapun berjalan cepat kearah parkiran sambil berpegangan tangan . Hari ini sasuke memaksa mengantar Naruto pulang. Walau naruto menolak mentah-mentah,tapi dengan otak liciknya sasuke akhirnya membuat Naruto menyerah. Dan beginilah sekarang,sasuke duduk dibelakang stir mobil sport hitamnya dan Naruto duduk persis disebelahnya. Sasuke mengemudika mobilnya dengan kecepatan pelan,mau lama-lama gitu deh.

"rumahmu dimana?"

"di per empatan jl. Shizuka. Emm.. tapi jangan antarkan aku kesana senpai!" tukas naruto cepat.

"kemana?" tanya sasuke Heran.

"um.. ke cafe Hatake saja! " sasuke menyeringai.

"kau mengajakku berkencan?" tanya sasuke salah paham dan kepedean.

"eh? Kencan? " naruto memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"haha.. kenapa kau tidak bilang ingin berkencan bersamaku? Tidak usah malu-malu" ucap sasuke senang membuat Naruto sweatdropped atas tingkah OOC senpainya.

"siapa yang mengajak senpai kencan? Aku Cuma mau ketempat cafeku bekerja kok" jawab naruto polos.

JEDER

Bagai tersambar petir sasuke saat ini membatu. Jika seasuke saat ini melihat sebuah lubang,maka sasuke pada saat itu juga akan segera bersembunyi didalamnya dikarenakan ia sangat malu sekali kepada Naruto atas tingkah kepedeannya. Beruntung ia adalah salah satu anggota klan Uchiha yang dapat mengendalikan rasa malunya dengan memasang wajah poker face andalannya. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi ia dihadapkan dengan seorang Naruto yang dobe dan polos.

Tunggu!

"apa kau bilang? Kamu bekerja Naru?" tanya sasuke mengalihkan,berusaha menutupi rasa malunya sekaligus memastikan pendengarannya.

"um.. iya! Aku bekerja part time di hatake cafe sampai jam 5 sore setiap hari. Yah.. sekedar meringankan beban tou-san" jelasnya sembari tersenyum tulus ketika mengingat sang ayah. Sasuke tertegun mendengarnya.

"meringankan?" sasuke membeo,pandangannya masih terfokus kedepan stir.

Naruto mengangguk cepat "hey aku bukanlah orang kaya seperti kalian!" serunya."tou-san hanya seorang buruh karyawan biasa" jelasnya.

"begitu. Jadi Kau salah satu siswi yang menerima beasiswa?"

"ya.. aku beruntung sekali bisa masuk kesana,ttebayoo!" seru naruto riang. Mau tak mau hal itu membuat sasuke tersenyum. Naruto adalah sosok yang tegar dan kuat dimata sasuke,walaupun hidupnya sulit tapi ia terlihat begitu ceria seolah tanpa beban. Membuatnya semakin menganggumi sosok gadis disampingnya.

"ah.. itu cafenya senpai!"

"hn"

Kemudian sasuke memberhentikan mobilnya tepat dicafe sederhana Namun terlihat nyaman itu.

"terima kasih senpai telah mengantarku" ucap Naruto semari tersenyum tulus.

"aku ikut kedalam,dobe"

"eh?"

"aku belum makan siang" jelas sasuke ketika melihat wajah bingung Naruto. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto telah berganti pakaian ala maid. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah meja cafe. Matanya mencari sosok sasuke. Ah itu dia! Sasuke duduk dipojok cafe didekat jendela. Naruto segera menghampirinya,dilihatnya sasuke sedang melamun keluar jendela,dimejanya belum terdapat makanan atau minuman apapun.

"senpai? Belum memesan?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengagetkan sasuke.

"hn"

"mau pesan apa?" tanya Naruto ala maid seraya tersenyum manis.

"hn. Chiken katsu dengan jus tomat" jawab sasuke,matanya terus menatap Naruto terpesona.

"baiklah tunggu sebentar!" tukas Naruto,kemudian ia segera bergegas kearah pantri.

Setelah mengantarkan pesanan sasuke,naruto segera berpamit kepada sasuke untuk bekerja,yang ditanggapi sebuah gumaman tak jelas oleh sasuke. Sepanjang naruto bekerja memenuhi pesanan pelanggannya,sepanjang itu pula mata sasuke tek pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Naruto. Setiap gerak gerik Naruto tak luput dari pengawasan sasuke,dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Naruto merasa risih apalagi tatapan yang sasuke layangkan ketika ia melayani pelanggan cafe bergender pria yang membuat mereka ketakutan. Merasa gerah ,akhirnya Naruto memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri senpainya yang sejak 2 jam lalu duduk diam ditempat yang sama.

"Anoo,, kenapa senpai belum pulang?" tanya Naruto sedikit ragu.

"hn? kau mengusirku?" sahut sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah berkata –yang benar saja!- naruto mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"bukan begitu senpai,tapi kenapa senpai terus mengikuti gerak geriku seperti itu sih?"

"percaya diri sekali kau" kilah sasuke berbohong seraya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mengejek.

Ctak !

Urat kekesalan muncul didahi Naruto "grrr... temee! Terserah! Tapi berhentilah melayangkan deathglare kepada para pelanggan! Kau membuat mereka takut!" semprot Naruto jengkel.

"itu semua karena kau,dobe" jawab sasuke santai.

"hey! kau memang aneh teme! Memangnya salahku apa?" tanya Naruto tidak terima disalahkan.

"kau selalu tersenyum kepada pelanggan dan aku tidak suka" desis sasuke.

"eh? Itu memang pekerjaanku teme! Kewajibanku adalah bersikap ramah kepada semua pelanggan" jelas Naruto sweatdropp ketika mendengar jawaban aneh yang dilontarkan sasuke.

"kau memang benar-benar dobe. Kau tidak menyadari pandangan menggoda dan genit yang diberikan mereka saja dobe" beo sasuke tak suka.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya berpikir "tingkahmu itu seperti orang sedang cemburu saat melihat kekasihnya digoda pria lain saja teme" ucap Naruto tak sadar.

Sasuke memandang naruto dingin "ya aku memang cemburu bobe" ucap sasuke datar .

"HA?" Naruto menganga dengan mata melotot seperti orang bodoh. Naruto merasa dirinya seperti mendapatkan berita bahwa ada seekor Naga beranak ular. Sulit dipercaya,dan terdengar mustahil.

...

Naruto melepas sabuk pengaman dari jok mobil sasuke yang kini tengah ia duduki. Naruto masih tidak percaya bahwa sasuke benar-benar menunggunya sampai ia selesai bekerja. Sasuke bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dirinya masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya saat ini.

"Arigatou senpai. Seharusnya senpai tidak usah sampai menungguku" ucap Naruto sedikit tak enek hati.

"hn"

Dari tadi hanya ada kecanggungan diantara mereka,selepas insiden mengejutkan tadi alias ucapan yang sebenanya keceplosan dari sasuke pada saat dicafe. Terlebih sasuke bersikap lebih diam dan dingin dibanding biasanya. Karena jujur saja,sasuke berusaha menahan malu dari gadis disampingnya ini. Sedangkan Naruto merasa dirinya salting dan merasa ada gejolak aneh disaat dirinya tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang dengan sasuke,alhasil begitulah yang terjadi. Terdiam dengan pikiran-pikiran yang berkecambuk dimasing- masing benak mereka berdua selama didalam mobil.

Naruto membuka pintu bobil sasuke,kemudian bersiap beranjak sebelum tangannya digenggam erat oleh sasuke.

Deg

Jantung Naruto berdetak kecang ketika mendapatkan sentuhan ditangannya, wajahnya tiba- tiba memerah karena malu "ah.. emm.. a-ada apa senpai?" tanya Naruto gugup,seraya berusaha menenangkan degupan jantungnya saat lagi-lagi ia bertemu pandang dengan mata onyx sasuke.

"hn"

Cup

Secara tidak terduga tiba-tiba sasuke mengecup pipi Naruto. Mata naruto melebar,wajahnya merona hebat.

"istirahatlah" bisik sasuke lembut ditelinga Naruto. Dan gadis bermata shapphire itu hanya menganggguk dengan ekspresi yang masih terlihat shock.

Malam itu,Naruto pulang dalam keadaan wajah yang merah padam dengan tangan kirinya ia simpan dipipi kirinya,bekas kecupan sasuke. Dan saat itu Minato,sang ayah memandang khawatir kepada anak semata wayangnya karena ia menemukan wajah merah padam naruto dengan ekspresi shock tercetak diwajah anaknya ketika ia membukakan pintu rumah saat menyambut Naruto pulang. 'kenapa dengan anakku?' batin mintao heran.

Tbc..

Bagaimana? Lanjut?

Mohon reviewnya.. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya Author newbie ini mau ngucapin terimakasih buat yang ngreview.. sungguh kalian telah membuatku tambah semangat Nulis. Heheh..

Maaf juga ga bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu,dikarenakan sang authornya sesuatu ,nyahahah... alasan!

Oia,aku disini ga bisa menjamin Naruto tidak menderita,hehe.. tapi,tenang aja ko.. semuanya dapat porsi yang sama. Ya udah! Kebanyakan capcup.

Selamat membaca! ^,^

Disclaimer: sudah tahu pasti kan?

Pair : sasufemNaru

Rate : T

Gendre: romance,drama.

WARNING: OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL

Chapter 2 (pernyataan Cinta)

Naruto datang kesekolahnya dengan berseri-seri,wajah semangat dan senyum manisnya yang terlihat hangat,membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpesona. Apalagi 2 lesung pipitnya itu,membuat semua siswa menahan nosebleed,sangat manis dan cantik. Dan membuat para siswi melihatnya iri karena merasa Naruto terlalu cantik. Uh.. kasihaaan...

"ohayou Naru-chan" sapa beberapa siswa yang berpapasan dengannya,dan Naruto membalasnya dengan ramah,membuat fansnya bertambah banyak saat itu juga.

Sebuah tepukan dipundak Naruto membuat Naruto menoleh kearah belakang.

"ah..ohayou Hinata-chaan~" sapa Naruto riang

"o-ohayou Naru-chan" balasnya lembut. Naruto celingukan mencari sesuatu. "kemana pemuda berisik itu?" tanya Naruto kepada hinata,bermaksud menanyakan kiba.

Hinata menggeleng saat mendengar panggilan Naruto kepada kekasihnya itu "kiba-kun sepertinya terlambat"

"ah.. dasar dia itu pemalas!" cibir Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum geli, tidak merasa sakit hati saat kekashinya dikatai. Toh.. memang begitu kenyataannya.

"um.. Naru-chan,kau berhutang penjelasan ke-kepadaku" ujar hinata dengan mata menyelidik sekaligus penasaran kearah Naruto.

"hehehehe" naruto nyengir. Kemudian ia segera menyeret hinata ke kelas,bermaksud menjelaskannya didalam.

...

"j-jadi,selama ini N-Naru-chan s-setiap hari bertemu dengan sasuke-senpai dihalaman b-belakang?!" tanya Hinata dengan mata melotot.

Naruto mengibas-ngibas tangannya malas ,"ah.. hinata-chan tidak usah sekaget itu kali!" bola sapphirenya memutar tak habis pikir.

"TAPI NARU-CHAN! KENAPA KAU TAK PERNAH MEMBERITAHUKU?!" pekik Hinata OOC ,membuat naruto melongo dengan tatapan horror.

"hinataaa! Gagapmu ketinggalan!" ralat Naruto tak penting.

"E-eh? Go-gomen" hinata menutup mulutnya,sadar sama gagapnya lagi.

"hihihi.. kau lucu Hinata-chan. Emm.. kupikir itu tidak penting. Kan Cuma mengobrol doang." Ucap Naruto enteng.

Hitata tepuk jidat "Naruuu...!" serunya gemas "i-tu adalah hal yang A-neh ta-hu!"

"Aneh?"

"ha'i. Kata neji-niisan, Sasuke-senpai itu ti-dak per-nah de-kat dengan seorang g-gadis. Kurasa mu-ngkin dia menyukaimu Naru-chan" sahut Hinata. Mengingat saat ia menanyakan perihal sasuke kepada sepupunya yang sekelas dengan sasuke.

Naruto nampak berpikir "masa iya sih?"

"pasti. Kamu bi-lang sasuke-senpai selalu me-nemanimu dibelakang se-kolah setiap hari kan? Terus dia juga sering mengajak ngobrol kamu kan? I-tu je-las Naruu-chan" ujar hinata sedikit gagap.

"Entahlah.." tiba-tiba ekspresi sedih nampak diwajah Naruto melihatnya hinata mengernyit heran.

"ke-napa? Sepertinya kau ju-ga menyukai sasu-ke –senpai."

Wajah Naruto merona mendengarnya.

"huh sok tau!" sewot naruto. "tapi Hinata-chan aku merasa tidak pantas untuk sasuke-senpai.." lirihnya pahit. "kau tau kan aku ini orang miskin,dan tidak cantik,sedangkan sasuke-senpai itu pangeran sekolah yang jelas kaya raya.. uh.. jauh sekali denganku. Lagian tidak mungkin sasuke-senpai menyukaiku. Mustahil itu" sangkal Naruto dan merendahkan diri,nggk nyadar dirinya sangat cantik.

Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya. "li-hatlah dirimu Naru-chan,kau itu sa-ngat cantik dan sa-ngat pantas de-ngan sasuke-senpai bahkan de-ngan aktor paling tam-pan sekalipun. Kekayaan harta i-tu itu tidak penting,dan ka-u mempunyai harta yang jauh lebih baik. Kau mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki setiap orang,yaitu..." hinata menunjuk dadanya seraya tersenyum "ketulusan" lanjutnya lembut.

Naruto tertegun sebentar,sebelum memeluk Hinata haru. "Hinataa... aku sayang Hianata" lirihnya tulus.

Ah.. hinata memang sangat baik.

...

Seperti biasa Naruto selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat nya ditaman belakang sekolah,dan seperti biasa pula sasuke dengan setia menemaninya.

"kenapa kau tidak memakan bentomu?"

"aku belum lapar"

"kau harus makan dobe"

"uh.. kenapa harus teme? Kau juga tidak makan,aku tidak protes"

"hn"

"..."

"dobe.."

"apa teme?"

"cepat makan!"

"tidak mau!"

"makan!"

"kenapa kau memaksaku makan? Aku bilang aku tidak lapar! Huh!"

"karena aku suka meliahatmu makan dobe"

"eh?"

"cepat makan! Se-ka-rang!"

"uh.. i-ya ba-baiklah" dan sekarang Naruto sedang berusaha menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya karena mendengar alasan sasuke memintanya untuk makan. Tapi bukannya menghilang,saat ini Naruto yakin wajahnya semakin memerah karena sasuke kini tengah memandangnya intens.

"kau jangan melihatku seperti itu!"

"hn"

Naruto memakan bentonya dengan sedikit gugup "kau mau teme?"

"hn" gumam sasuke sembari menganggukan kepalanya sedikit.

"ini.." naruto menyodorkan bentonya tepat didepan wajah sasuke.

"aku tidak mau jika makan sendiri."

"maksudnya?" tanya Naruto tak mengerti.

"dobe.."

"TEME!"

"suapi aku idiot!"

"eh..? ba-baiklah" dan Narutopun mengambil sumpitnya kemudian menyuapi sasuke dengan wajah yang dipastikan merah padam. Dan sasuke sangat menyukai itu. Mhuahahah.. sasuke sangat merasa bahagia sekarang.

"wow! Aku tak percaya ini!" pekik seorang pemuda manis.

"ja-jangan keras-keras ki-kiba-kun. Nan-ti me-reka mendengar!" tegur Hinata kepada kekasihnya yang memang suka lebay itu.

"hehehehe.." kiba hanya nyengir nervous.

Lalu..?

"mereka benar-benar romantis". Bisik kiba,namun entah kenapa nadanya terdengar iri sekaligus miris. Hinata melirik Kiba dengan pandangan yang sangat aneh.

Dan kalian semua tahu? ternyata Kiba dan Hinata mengintip Naruto karena penasaran,setelah mendengar cerita dari Naruto,tentu saja kiba diberitahu Hinata. Setelah Naruto pergi,Hinata menyeret Kiba ke halaman sekolah. Dan ternyata yang paling ekspresif sampai terpekik malah kiba,yang awalnya ogah-ogahan kesana.

"se-baiknya kita pergi Ki-ba-kun" ajak Hinata akhirnya karena tak enak juga rasanya jadi penguntit.

...

Setelah selesai makan siang dan menyuapi sasuke, Naruto bertanya..

"Ne,senpai kau merasa tidak, dari tadi kita seperti ada yang mengawasi?"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang "hn" gumamnya 'idak tenar sepertinya aku tadi melihat dua orang yang mengintip' batinnya heran,tapi tidak peduli juga.

...

"shika-kun,apa kau tahu dimana sasuke-kun?" tanya seorang gadis cantik dengan mata hijau emeraldnya kepada seorang pemuda yang kini tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya pada sebuah bangku.

Dengan segenap rasa malas yang ia punya pemuda berambut Nanas itu menjawab "aku tidak tahu sakura"

"masa sih shika-kun tidak tau? Kau kan sahabatnya" gadis bernama sakura itu ngotot.

"mendokusai.. dan aku bukan pengawalnya asal kau tahu"

"tapi apa kau tidak pernah bertanya kemana dia selama ini? Masa setiap istirahat sasuke-kun tidak ada sih?" tanya gadis itu beruntun.

"kenapa aku harus bertanya?" sahut shikamaru jengkel.

"cih! Kau menyebalkan shika!" gerutu sakura dongkol. "baiklah aku pergi! Tolong sampaikan pada sasuke-kun,aku ingin berbicara dengannya pulang sekolah!" dengan itu sakura meninggalkan shikamaru dengan segenap kekesalan yang ia bawa.

Diluar kelas..

"kau kenapa sakura? " tanya ino heran yang sedari tadi menunggu sakura diluar kelas. Tapi,setelah sakura keluar wajahnya asem banget.

Sakura mendengus "sasuke-kun tidak ada" ujarnya sebal

"lagi?" beo ino.

"ya.. aku curiga sasuke-kun bersama gadis gatal itu"

"maksudmu gadis manis dan cantik berambut pirang itu?" tanya ino menyebutkan ciri-ciri Naruto.

Sakura memutar matanya sebal "jangan membuatku bertambah kesal ino!" ujarnya keras.

"ups! Sorry!" ino menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat menyesal.

...

Setelah pulang sekolah naruto lagi-lagi pulang bersama sasuke. Dah hal ini tak sengaja dilihat oleh sakura. Melihat itu ia menjadi geram. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa sakura menghampiri sasuke dan Naruto yang saat itu tengah berjalan menuju parkiran.

"sasuke-kun!" panggil sakura kencang. Sasuke dan Naruto berhenti,lantas mereka menoleh kearah sakura yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan pandangan tajam.

"..." sasuke tidak menjawab,dia hanya memandang sakura dengan wajah stoicnya. Sedangkan Naruto kini tengah memperhatikan sakura lekat-lekat 'cantik' pikirnya.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Padahal aku menunggumu!" seru sakura dengan Nada manja.

Sasuke menatap sakura jengah "kenapa harus?" ucapnya sangat datar,sehingga membuat Naruto menoleh kearah sasuke,dia tidak pernah mendengar nada itu sebelumnya.

"aku kan sudah membuat janji denganmu lewat shikamaru!" rengeknya.

"kapan aku menyetujuinya,Haruno?"

Dengan wajah memerah karena kesal sakura mengepalkan tangannya erat "tapi.."

"jika tidak ada yang penting. Aku pergi.." potong sasuke cepat seraya menggaet tangan Naruto.

Sakura sungguh geram melihatnya. Dia tak pernah merasa diabaikan seperti ini sebelumnya oleh seseorang. "sasuke-kun!" pekiknya memanggil sasuke yang kini tengah berjalan meninggalkannya sendiri menghiraukan panggilan sakura.

"sial!" desisnya sakit hati. Mata emeraldnya memandang punggung sasuke dan naruto dengan sorot mata yang sangat marah.

"gadis itu.. akan membayar mahal semua ini! Lihat saja Nanti!" desisnya berbahaya.

...

"kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu kepada senpai cantik itu?!"

"hn"

"kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu kepada seorang gadis tahu!" semprot Naruto marah.

"hn"

"jika seperti itu,kau itu jahat tau!"

"hn"

"gah! Hentikan hn ga jelasmu itu! Dasar pelit bicara!" naruto cemberut,pipinya menggembung minta dicubit.

"hn"

"kau menyebalkan!" dengus Naruto.

"berisik dobe! Kau membuatku tidak konsen menyetir"

"tapi kau menyebalkan teme!"

"itu tidak penting dobe" sahut datar sasuke.

"tapi-"

"diam atau kuperkosa sekarang juga!" potong sasuke yang membuat Naruto menganga spechleess. Dengan berat hati dan muka tertekuk Naruto memilih diam. Masih sayang keperawanannya.

Melihat Naruto diam dengan wajah cemberut,sasuke menyeringai senang.

"kenapa ?takut eh?" goda sasuke jahil.

"DIAM!"

...

Sasuke dan Naruto tengah duduk dukursi sebuah cafe sederhana. Karena hari ini hari sabtu dan Naruto libur bekerja,jadilah sasuke mengajak Naruto makan siang. Sebenarnya sasake amat sangat tidak Niat duduk dikursi sebuah cafe Yang bernama Ichiraku ini. Tapi,karena saat sasuke menanyakan cafe mana yang menyediakan makanan paling enak,dan Naruto dengan cepat dan bersemangat menjawab Ichiraku,yang sasuke ketahui adalah cafe yang menyediakan makanan kurang sehat nan berlemak menurutnya alias RAMEN. Awalnya sasuke berniat menolak,akan tetapi Niat sucinya ia urungkan dikala melihat wajah Naruto berbinar dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dan akhirnya sasuke mengalah,karena tidak tega membuat Naruto kecewa karenanya. Sungguh pemuda yang baik hati.

"ji-san tambah lagi!" seru Naruto kepada pria paruh baya yang kini tersenyum maklum kearah Naruto.

Sasuke menatap tak percaya kearah gadis disampingnya "kau sudah memakan 2 mangkuk porsi besar,dobe!" komentar sasuke setengah takjub karena ia baru melihat seorang gadis yang rakus begitu terhadap makanan yang berlemak. Hey dia saja masih belum menghabiskan setengah ramennya.

"aku nyam~ bahkan nyam~ bisa memakan lebih banyak dari ini!" seru Naruto dengan bangganya sembari mengunyah ramen dimulutnya.

Sekali lagi sasuke menatap tak percaya kearah Naruto."kau tak takut gendut dobe?" tanya sasuke. Setahunya semua gadis begitu cenderung menghindari makanan berlemak,bahkan ada yang rela melakukan diet dengan alasan takut gendut. Lah Naruto? Boro-boro! Yang ada gadis ini menerobos batas aman porsi yang seharusnya.

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Ia menelan ramennya sebentar "itu tak masalah. Buktinya aku tak gendut sampai sekarang" sahut naruto santai.

"hn" gumam sasuke sembari tersenyum geli. Naruto memang gadis yang berbeda. Penuh kejutan dan sangat menyenangkan. Sekali lagi Naruto membuat sasuke menambah persen cintanya kepada dirinya.

'120%' hitung sasuke dalam hati.

Setelah 4 mangkuk porsi jumbo terhabiskan , naruto dan sasuke keluar Ichiraku. Tentu saja hal itu membuat sasuke menggeleng tak percaya karenanya.

Namun, akhirnya Sasuke mengajak Naruto kesuatu tempat. Tempat yang disebut-sebut tempat rahasianya,sebuah taman yang tersembunyi dari keramaian sehingga membuatnya sepi. Dan sekarang mereka tengah duduk disebuah bangku dengan pemandangan danau buatan didepannya.

"whooaaa.. indah sekali!" gumam Naruto takjub melihat pemandangan taman yang sangat asri dan indah dipenuhi bunga.

"kau suka?" tanya sasuke.

"Tenju saja!" tukas Naruto cepat. Sasuke mengangguk puas. Mereka berdua terdiam. Menikmati suasana tentram itu dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Naru.." panggil sasuke lembut.

"hmm?" Naruto menoleh.

Sasuke menarik nafas sebentar "aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Hal itu membuat Naruto gugup karena sasuke kini tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata yang sangat lembut. Dan hal itu sukses membuat jantung Naruto berdegup lebih cepat.

'apa yang akan dikatakan sasuke-senpai? kenapa dia menatapku begitu?' batin naruto gugup.

"ya?" sahut Naruto sembari menahan Nafas menunggu kalimat apa yang akan keluar dari mulut sasuke.

"aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" tanya sasuke _to the point_. Mata Naruto melebar,rasanya ia sedang melayang . entah karena senang mendengar pernyataan sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu atau tidak percaya. Yang pasti ia sedang kaget sekarang. Naruto menelan ludah dengan gugup apalagi kini matanya memandang lurus kearah onyx yang memandangnya serius.

"se-senpai serius?" tanyanya susah payah.

"aku belum seserius ini sebelumnya. Jadi ?" tanya sasuke lagi. Sejujurnya saat ini sasuke tengah menahan kegugupan dan degdegannya terhadap jawaban Naruto. 'kenapa si dobe diam saja?' batin sasuke panik.

"..."

"..."

Naruto bingung ia harus menjawab apa. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang ketika sasuke menyatakan cintanya barusan,akan tetapi ia belum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Apa ia mencintai sasuke? Namun jika dirinya dekat dengan pemuda berambut emo tersebut dirinya merasa nyaman dan senang sekaligus. Apa berarti dirinya itu menyukai pemuda tampan ini? Entahlah.. tapi..

"apa senpai tidak malu menyukai orang sepertiku? Sen- "

"mencintaimu!" ralat sasuke cepat memotong perkataan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk dan melanjutkan "ya.. Senpai tau, aku ini orang biasa saja,tidak sederajat dengan senpai. Dan kenapa senpai bisa memilihku? Padahal masih banyak gadis yang lebih cantik dari pada aku. Dan -"

"cukup Naruto!" potong sasuke lagi-lagi dengan tegas. "aku tidak melihat dirimu dari derajat atau hal yang tak penting lainnya. Asal kau tahu Naru.. kau adalah gadis paling cantik yang pernah kutemui selain ibuku" kata sasuke lembut.

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. "tapi senpai.." lirih Naruto sedih. Sasuke tak tahan melihatnya dengan cepat ia membingkai wajah mungil Naruto dengan kedua tanggannya yang kekar "Tatap aku Naru.." perintah sasuke lembut. "apa yang membuat mu tidak yakin terhadapku?" tanya sasuke selanjutnya.

Naruto menuruti perkataan sasuke,ia memandang onyx sasuke yang saat ini tengah memancarkan keteguhan,kesereruisan, kejujuran, dan cinta yang begitu dalam kepadanya.

Blush

Pipi Naruto merona karenanya,kemudian ia menggeleng lemah. Tidak ada. Tidak ada alasan yang membuatnya tidak yakin. Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit,saat melihat mata jujur shapphire gadis didepannya.

"jadi kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanyanya tak sabar.

Naruto mengangguk kemudian tersenyum sangat manis kepada sasuke. Bersamaan dengan itu sasuke dengan cepat mendekap Naruto kedalam pelukan Hangatnya erat,ia menyalurkan sejuta kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya kepada Naruto.

"terima kasih Naru.. aku janji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia disisiku" janji sasuke manis. Naruto membalas pelukannya "ya.." jawabnya lirih sembari menyamankan dahinya dibahu pemuda yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya. Sekali lagi KEKASIHNYA. # Yeiiiy.. ! author guling-guling sendiri.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum lembut terhadap Naruto yang kini wajahnya berwarna menyaingi buah favoritnya,tomat.

Cup

Sasuke mengecup bibir Naruto lembut. Mata naruto terbelalak 'my first kiss' batin Naruto. Awalnya sasuke berniat hanya mengecup saja,namun dirinya tak tahan untuk melumat bibir yang ternyata sangat lembut dan manis dimulutnya itu. Dengan lembut sasuke melumat bibir ranum milik Naruto,Naruto yang terbuai dengan ciuman sasuke akhirnya menutup mata seraya membalas ciuman itu dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum senang didalam hati ketika Naruto terlihat sangat menikmati ciumannya. Hingga pada akhirnya sasuke berani memainkan lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam rongga mulut Naruto,namun Naruto masih menutup mulutnya,dengan tidak sabar sasuke akhirnya menggigit kecil bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto yang kaget secara tidak sadar membuka mulutnya,tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan akhirnya sasuke melasakkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut naruto. Lidah sasuke mengobrak abrik habis ronga mulut Naruto. Ciuman tersebut berlangsung lama sebelum Naruto meronta karena kehabisan Napas. Sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya,dan menatap Naruto yang kini terengah dengan wajah yang sangat merah,membiarkannya menghirup udara sebentar sebelum cuiman itu terjadi lagi,lagi,lagi dan lagi.

Pohon sakura dan danau sore itu menjadi saksi bisu terjadinya dua insan yang bersatu saling mencintai,dengan suasana yang sungguh sangat romantis.

Sasuke memangku naruto diatas pangkuannya,tangannya melingkar dipinggang sang gadis yang begitu ia cintai dengan erat. Seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Tubuh mungil Naruto bersandar pada dada bidang sang kekasih,saat ini hati mereka terasa berbunga dan sangat bahagia. Dagu sasuke ia simpan dibahu Naruto,sembari menghirup aroma citrus yang memabukan ditengkuk Naruto yang ia yakini kini sudah menjadi aroma candu bagi hidungnya.

"Ne,senpai?"

"hn?"

"itu ciuman pertamaku tahu!"

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya "hn. Aku juga" jawabnya sembari mempererat dekapannya kepada Naruto.

Tbc..

Bagaimana? Jelek atau kurang puas kah? Maaf yaa,chapter kali ini agak pendek dari chap sebelumnya. Janji deh chap depan bakal lebih banyak (itu juga kalo yang riview banyak). #nyahahahaha.. modus!

Jadi?

Mohon reviewnya minnaa.. ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai minnaaaa... ^^**

Author muncul lagi nih dengan chap gajenya.. hehe..

maaf ga bisa bls reviewnya ya.. tapi maksih banyak udah nyempetin rivi...

karena kalian aku jadi tambah semangat nih.. hehe.. jd,jgn kapok buat komen,saran,dll..

oiya,mudah-mudahab dengan chap ini sebagian pertanyaannya terjawab.. makasih..

**Disclaimer: sudah tahu pasti kan?**

**Pair : sasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: romance,drama.**

**WARNING:STR AIGT,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL**

Chapter 3

Hari senin yang indah bagi pasangan baru kita alias SasuNaru,pagi yang cerah begitu mendukung suasana hati mereka yang sama-sama cerah. Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk manis disebelah sasuke yang kini mengemudikan mobil sportnya. Jelas saja pagi ini karena sasuke menjemput kekasihnya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Dengan kejutan dipagi hari,sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berada dijalan depan rumah Naruto. Dengan cool sasuke membukakan pintu mobilnya,sontak hal tersebut membuat Naruto tersipu. Gadis mana sih yang tak senang diperlakukan gentle seperti itu oleh kekasihnya yang super tampan?

Mobil sport sasuke benar-benar berhenti diparkiran sekolah. Mereka berdua turun bersama, saling bergandengan tangan dan berjalan beriringan dengan sangat serasi. Hal tersebut tentu saja menyita perhatian semua pasang mata yang melihatnya. Ada yang takjub,ada yang iri,ada yang shock,dan ada pula yang sakit hati melihatnya karena idola mereka kini sedang bermesraan dan sepertinya mereka adalah pasangan kekasih. Dalam sekejap berita ini pasti akan segera menyebar keseluruh pelosok sekolah dikonoha gakuen. Sang pangeran es Konoha telah mempunyai kekasih.

Sasuke mengantarkan Naruto kedepan kelasnya,tidak menghiraukan pandangan semua orang yang memandangi mereka. Karena saat ini dunia serasa hanya milik mereka berdua,yang lain ngontrak.

"belajar yang serius dobe" kata sasuke datar namun terdengar lembut sembari mengelus puncak kepala Naruto penuh sayang.

"kau juga Teme-senpai" sahut Naruto sembari memperlihatkan cengiran lima jarinya kepada sasuke.

"hn"

Naruto cemberut mendengar jawaban itu. "dobe?" panggil dobe sembari mendengus geli saat melihat ekspresi lucu Naruto.

"apa?"

Cup

Sasuke mengecup dahi Naruto penuh sayang.

Blush..

"temeee.. maluuu! Semua orang lihat!" pekik Naruto tak suka,ah malu sekali dia.

"hn"

Dengan gumaman tak jelas sasuke meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja yang saat ini tengah menggerutu sebal kepadanya.

Dan?

Semua fans sasuke mendadak mendapat shock teraphy karenanya.

"hiks.. hiks.. sasuke-kun! Tidaaaak!" teriak mereka histeris tak terima karena idolanya sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan sungguh baru kali ini mereka melihat sasuke bersikap selembut itu dan seromantis itu kepada seorang gadis. Mereka Sungguh iri melihatnya sekaligus sakit hati karena bukan mereka yang ada dalam posisi itu. Kasihan.

Lalu?

Dengan wajah merah padamnya antara menahan malu sekaligus kesal Naruto berjalan kedalam kelasnya,kemudian duduk dibangkunya sendiri. Namun sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan kelasnya,kenapa sepi...?

Celingak celinguk

Pandang pandang

Kedip-kedip

"o-ohayou mi-minaaa!" sapanya gugup ketika semua orang didalam kelas kini tengah memandangnya dengan pandangan bermacam-macam.

Hening..

"ehm.. heheh.. pagi yang cerah ya" kata Naruto canggung.

Krik krik krik

Ha-ah.. sepertinya mereka masih shock.

...

"yo sas!" tegur shikamaru kepada sasuke yang baru datang.

"hn" balasnya pendek sebelum ia mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda nanas yang menyapanya itu.

"jadi? Gadis itu adalah Namikaze Naruto?" tanyanya ambigu.

"hn"

"haah.. mendokusai. Kau benar-benar pandai mencari seorang gadis" kata shikamaru dengan nada malas. "kau berpacaran dengannya?" lanjutnya.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya,"sejak kapan kau tertarik dengan urusan orang?"

"ck.. sejak aku melihatmu bergadengan tangan denganseorang gadis pirang yang sangat cantik" jawabnya sembari memuji Naruto.

"hn"

"sas,sepertinya ada gadis yang sedang mendidih diluar sana yang mencarimu."

"hn?"

Shikamaru mengarahkan dagunya kearah gadis yang saat ini sedang berjalan gusar kearah mereka,tepatnya sasuke. Kemudian sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjukan shikamaru.

Dan?

"sasuke-kun!" panggil gadis yang ternyata sakura itu.

Dengan malas sasuke menatap datar gadis pink yang sedang terlihat marah itu. _'mau apalagi gadis menyebalkan ini?'_ pikirnya.

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah yang terlihat sangat kesal,sakura berseru keras "sasuke-kun! Apa kau benar-benar telah berpacaran dengan gadis pirang miskin itu?!"

Sasuke memincingkan matanya tak suka ketika kalimat tersebut terlontar mulus dimulut sakura "bukan urusanmu" desisnya tidak suka.

Namun sakura tak menghiraukan tatapan tajam dari sasuke,hatinya sekarang begitu panas,ia harus membuka mata sasuke agar ia tak memilih gadis yang salah. "tidak sasuke-kun! Buka matamu sasuke-kun! Kau salah memilih seorang kekasih! Dia itu gadis miskin yang memanfaatkan kekayaanmu! Gadis gatal itu pasti hanyan memanfaatkan kekayaanmu!" teriaknya kalap.

"DIAM!" Bentak sasuke keras,tubuh sakura menegang karenanya,ia membatu,perlahan air matanya turun. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sasuke akan membentaknya didepan semua orang. Dia dipermalukan.

"sa-suke-kun.." panggilnya kelu,hatinya sangat sakit dan tertohok saat ini. Apalagi sorot mata sasuke saat ini terlihat sangat murka kepadanya.

"jangan. Kau. Pernah. Menghina. Kekasihku" desis sasuke berbahaya,ia menekan setiap katanya dengan jelas. Kemudian sasuke memperhatikan penampilan sakura dari atas kebawah dengan tatapan jijik "dan asal kau tahu Haruno,kekashiku seribu kali jauh lebih baik darimu" ujarnya kejam.

Tangan sakura mengepal keras,air matanya semakin mengucur deras,lidahnya begitu kelu. Harga dirinya telah hancur ditangan sang Uchiha. Dan sakura sangat marah ketika dengan gamblangnya sasuke menyebut bahwa Naruto seribu kali lebih baik darinya. Sungguh hatinya sangat hancur saat ini. Dengan hentakan sakura berlari keluar kelas ,menyisakan sasuke yang menyeringai puas.

Jam istirahat berbunyi,handphone naruto bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk,dengan cepat ia membuka dan membaca isi pesannya.

From : teme-senpai

Dobe,aku tunggu dihalaman belakang.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat isi pesan dalam handphonenya. Dengan cepat ia membalas.

To: teme-senpai

Ya.. aku segera kesana.

"mau kemana Naru?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Yang ditanya hanya nyengir polos. "K-au mau ber-temu dengan Sasuke-senpai ya? Cieeeee" goda Hinata balas dendam karena sekarang ia lah yang menggoda Naruto,bukan sebaliknya. Wajah Naruto memerah malu,hinata puas melihatnya.

"hihihi... su-dah per-gi sana! Sasuke-senpai pas-ti su-dah menunggumu!" titah Hinata.

"hehehe.. aku pergi dulu ya Hinata-chan! Jaa!" pamitnya,narutopun segera melesat pergi keluar kelas dengan membawa sekotak bento seperti biasa. Namun,hari ini ia menyiapkan lebih banyak dari biasanya karena rencananya ia akan makan berdua bersama sasuke. Membayangkannya,naruto merasa malu sendiri. Hihhi.. ia tak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menjadi kekasih seorang pangeran sekolah. Rasanya seperti mimpi.

"loh.. katanya ada disini?" gumam naruto sembari mendudukan dirinya pada rumput hijau dibawahnya. Ia celiangak-celinguk mencari sosok sasuke yang katanya akan menunggunya disana. Naruto menghelan napas 'haah.. dasar! Malah aku yang menunggunya' gerutunya dalam hati.

Setelah menyimpan bentonya,Naruto menggeliat malas seraya memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa wajah cantiknya. "nyamannyaaa..." lirihnya tersenyum lembut.

Tubuh Naruto menegang dikala ia merasa tangan kekar melingkari pinggang rampingnya,mata terpejamnya terbuka cepat "jangan menggodaku seperti itu dobe" bisik sasuke tepat ditelingan Naruto sehingga membuat Naruto merinding karenanya.

"siapa yang menggodamu teme!" seru Naruto sebal. Kapan ia menggoda sasuke?

"dengan pose dan wajah seperti itu kau seakan menggodaku dobe-chan" desah sasuke menggoda. Dikecupnya pipi kanan Naruto dengan lembut.

"a-ku ti-tidak menggo-damu teme!" gugup Naruto,sasuke menyeringai mendengarnya.

"aku meridukanmu dobe.." bisiknya lembut seraya menyimpan dagunya dibahu kiri Naruto,hidungnya menghirup aroma tubuh Naruto yang sangat ia sukai itu.

"teme kau manja sekali! Baru tadi pagi kita bertemu,masa sudah rindu?" dengusnya sembari berusaha melepaskan pelukan sasuke "teme lepaskan! Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" lanjutnya agak risih dengan perlakuan sasuke. Hey dia belum terbiasa menerima sentuhan seperti ini!

"biarkan saja mereka melihat" jawab sasuke santai.

"temeee~"

"hn" akhirnya sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan berat hati ,dan segera duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"heheh..." naruto nyengir "Nah begitu! Ayo kita makan!" ujarnya riang dan segera membuka bentonya dengan tangan mungilnya telaten.

"hn"

Selanjutnya acara makan siangpun berjalan dengan romantis dimana sasuke dengan manjanya ingin disuapi oleh Naruto,dan sebaliknya dirinya memaksa Naruto untuk makan dalam suapannya,saling menyuapi satu sama lain. Mengakibatkan wajah Naruto memerah karena malu. 'kamana perginya pangeran es yang dikatakan semua orang ?' pikir Naruto yang merasa sasuke sungguh OOC jika sedang bersamanya. Dan akhirnya,bento yang dibawa Narutopun habis tak bersisa. Dengan cekatan Naruro membereskan bekas makan siang mereka.

"teme?"

"hn?"

"kenapa kau senang sekali memelukku seperti ini sih?"

"hn"

"dan kenapa kau terus saja menciumku seperti ini terus sih?"

"hn"

"TEMEE! Hentikan! Dasar mesum!" seru naruto habis kesabaran.

"tidak" tolak sasuke pendek.

"haaah.." naruto hanya mendesah panjang. Pasrah dengan kelakuan mesum kekasihnyanya,yang saat ini terus menciumi pipi,leher,bahu dan puncak kepalanya. Disandarkanya punggungnya kepada dada bidang sasuke,tangannya menggenggam tangan sasuke yang kini tengah melingkar manis dipinggangnya. Saat ini Naruto tengah duduk dipangkuan sasuke.

"dobe"

"hmm?" naruto berbalik kearah sasuke dan..

Cup

Sasuke mengecup gemas bibir cherry Naruto sebentar. Dan segera melepaskannya.

"temeeee!" teriak Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat merah. Ah betapa sasuke sangat menyukai ekspresi seperti itu dari Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum lembut,dibelainya pipi tembem Naruto lembut.

"aku sangat mencintaimu Naru.." lirih sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya posessif.

"a-ku juga me-mencintai senpai" jawab Naruto malu-malu.

"Naru jangan panggil aku senpai lagi,panggil aku sasuke" pintanya kemudian.

"ba-baiklah.. sa-sasuke" jawab Naruto ragu.

Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto dengan sepenuh hatinya. Ia tak tahu,cara apa yang digunakan Naruto sehingga membuatnya sampai seperti ini. Terjerat sangat dalam oleh gadis cantik itu. Sejak mengenal Naruto dunia sasuke yang abu-abu menjadi sangat berwarna dan bahagia. Sehingga sasuke tidak bisa membayangkan,bagaimana jika Naruto tidak ada disisinya. Jangan sampai itu terjadi,membayangkannya saja sangat mengerikan. Sasuke sangat mencintai Naruto sampai ketahap ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa Naruto. Ia tak habis pikir padahal ia baru mengenal Naruto dalam sebulan ini. Ini mengerikan,pikirnya. Sasuke berjanji takkan pernah melepaskan Naruto dalam hidupnya. Ia mematri'kan dalam benaknya bahwa Naruto hanya miliknya seorang.

...

Hinata menatap takut kearah senpainya yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"kau temannya gadis pirang itu kan?" tanya sakura dengan pandangan sinis.

"mak-maksud sen-pai Naru-to?" tanya hinata takut-takut.

"siapa lagi!" jawab sakura meninggi.

"sakura jangan galak-galak. Hyuuga-san jadi takut" kata ino khawatir melihat Hinata yang ketakutan.

Sakura tak memperdulikannya. "kemana sekarang gadis gatal itu?!"

Hinata menggeleng lemah "a-ku tidak tahu senpai" bohongnya berusaha melidungi Naruto. Entah kenapa hinata merasa dirinya harus melindungi Naruto dari gadis menakutkan didepannya.

"jangan berbohong!" bentak sakura.

"Hey ada apa ini?!" tanya kiba sedikit marah saat melihat kekasihnya dibentak ,ia baru saja datang ingin mengajak hinata kembali kekelas setelah membayar makanan dikantin.

Sakura mendelik kearah Kiba,"aku hanya tanya" jawab sakura datar "jadi dimana sekarang gadis gatal itu? Katakan sekarang!" perintah sakura Bossy. Melihat Hinata yang gelisah dan ketakutan,membuat kiba kesal.

"a-ku ti-dak ta-hu" jawab Hinata lagi.

"kau sudah dengarkan? Dia tidak tahu!" seru kiba seraya mengamit tangan Hinata "ayo pergi,Hinata-chan!" lanjut kiba menyeret Hinata pergi dari hadapan gadis bermuka pysicopat itu. Hinata hanya menurut tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun. Meninggalkan sakura dalam keadaan menggeram kesal.

"sudahlah sakura.. untuk apa kau melakukan ini? Jika memang sasuke telah bersama gadis itu. Sebaiknya kau relakan saja" tukas ino lembut kepada sahabatnya.

"jangan bercanda ino!" bentak sakura sehingga ino sedikit tersentak takut saat melihat raut wajah sakura yang amat menyeramkan. "kau tidak mengerti ino.. kau tidak mengerti rasanya mencintai seseorang selama 5 tahun itu sangat tersiksa" lirih sakura pahit. Ino memandang sakura prihatin 'aku tahu sakura.. aku tahu.. tapi kau harus menerima bahwa selama itupun sasuke tak pernah mencintaimu. Cinta yang terlalu memaksa takkan membuatmu bahagia' sahut ino dalam hati. Ya,dalam hati. Karena Ino cukup waras untuk tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Ia sudah tahu akibatnya jika berani mengatakan itu secara langsung terhadap sakura.

Yamanaka Ino adalah sahabat sakura sejak smp. Awalnya mereka adalah sepasang rival dalam memperebutkan hati sang Uchiha bungsu. Tapi itu dulu,hingga Ino menyadari bahwa usahanya dalam merebut hati Sasuke adalah hal yang sia-sia. Akhirnya Ino menyerah,dia memilih mendukung sakura saja. Cukup bagi ino hanya mengagumi sosok sasuke saja. Tapi tidak dengan sakura,sampai saat ini ia masih berusaha mendapatkan cintanya sasuke. Hal itu terkadang membuat Ino khawatir sekaligus kasihan terhadap sakura yang mengharapkan sebuah yang sia-sia dan tak pernah membuka hatinya terhadap orang lain,padahal banyak yang menyukai sosok cantik sakura,termasuk temannya yang bernama Neji Hyuuga.

...

Suasana belajar yang kondusif terlihat dikelas yang ditempati Naruto. Sang sensei menjelaskan dan para murid yang dengan serius memperhatikan setiap penjelasan yang terlontar dari guru bernama Kurenai itu. Namun,tidak dengan seorang gadis berambut indigo. Gadis itu tampak menunduk kearah bangku,tidak mendengarkan apa yang dijelaskan oleh senseinya didepan. Ia sedang berpikir mengenai nasib sahabatnya. Ia sangat khawatir kepada Naruto. Pasca pertemuannya dengan sakura,Hinata merasa orang itu berbahaya,hatinya berkata demikian. Diliriknya sang sahabat,yang kini tengah serius mendengarkan penjelasan senseinya. 'aku akut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpamu naru..' lirih hinata dalam hati. Hinata sangat mengetahui nasib sahabatnya yang selalu pahit,dimulai dari tidak mempunyai teman,dijauhi,dihina yang terkadang membuat Naruto merendahkan dirinya. Nasibnya tidak sebaik kebanyakan orang,ia selalu terlihat kesepian dalam topeng cerianya itu. Dan sekarang ketika Naruto mendapatkan satu kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya,apakah itu akan direnggut kembali oleh orang lain? Hinata tak sampai hati membayangkannya jika sampai Melihat senyuman Naruto terenggut.

"Hyuuga-san! Tolong perhatikan penjelasannya!" tegur Kurenai yang ternyata menyadari salah satu siswanya tak memperhatikan. Hinata tersentak kaget,lamunanya buyar karena takut saat melihat pandangan mengintimidasi sensei killer didepannya.

"go-gomen sensei" kata hinata takut-takut. Naruto menoleh heran kearah Hinata 'tidak biasanya Hinata-chan melamun. Ada apa?' pikirnya bertanya.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring kesetiap penjuru sekolah. Siswa-siswi konohagakuen pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Bergegas ingin segera pulang mengistirahatkan dari kegiatan yang membuat kepala mereka berasap. Sama halnya dengan Naruto,saat ini ia tengah berjalan bertiga dengan Kiba dan Hinata berniat pulang bersama menuju haltebus.

Merekapun berjalan melewati suatu koridor.

Tiba-tiba sajaa….

GUBRAAAAKKK!

"aduuuuuh… uuuuH!" Naruto mengaduh kesakitan. Tubuhnya jatuh menimpa lantai koridor sekolah,sebelah kakinya terperosok masuk kedalam selokan air sedalam 20 cm.

"aaaa..eeh… tidak apa-apa Na-naru-chan?" dengan gugup Hinata segera mengulurkan tangannnya dan membantu membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Mata kakinya terasa perih dengan pandangan kabur,samar-samar,dilihatnya bayang-bayang seseorang dibelakang tubuh Hinata.

"Gaara-senpai?" kiba memanggil pemuda yang telah menabrak Naruto dengan wajah sedikit kaget.

Pemuda bertubuh tegap dengan bersurai merah bata yang dipanggil Gaara itu menatap datar kearah Naruto. Tidak meminta maaf ataupun berbicara apapun saat Naruto terlihat meringgis kesakitan akibat ulahnya. Mata shapphire Naruto berkilat marah,karenanya.

"tidak sopan" ketus Naruto.

"ayo kita ke UKS saja. Kakimu terluka Naru.." kata kiba khawatir melihat kaki Naruto mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Hinata mengangguk setuju. Kemudian,Hinata memapah Naruto yang berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Gaara yang masih terdiam mematung.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"tunggu!" ujar Gaara menghentikan langkah ketiga orang didepannya. Dengan serempak mereka menoleh kearah Gaara,yang kini sedang melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto.

"biar aku antar dia ke UKS,kalian pulanglah.." katanya dingin.

"tidak usah" sahut Naruto menolak. "ayo Hinata-chan" ajaknya seraya memalingkan muka dari Gaara.

Grep

"apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto yang tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam erat oleh Gaara. "lepaskan!" pinta Naruto sedikit meringgis karena cengkraman Gaara sangat kuat.

"senpai!" pekik kiba dan Hinata bersamaan,khawatir kepada Naruto.

"aku bilang aku yang mengantarkan!" ujar Gaara ngotot.

"tidak ma-KYAAAAA!" teriak Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang keudara.

"NARUTO!" Kiba dan hinata berteriak seraya mengejar Gaara yang kini tengah menggendong Naruto kearah UKS.

"hey turunkan akuu!" protes Naruto keras terus memberontak.

...

Sasuke berjalan beriringan dengan tim basketnya dikoridoor sekolah menuju lapangan,hari ini adalah jadwal ekstrakulikuler basket. Maka dari itu,sasuke tidak bisa mengantarkan Naruto ke Cafe. Tadi ia menitipkan Naruto kepada Kiba dan Hinata agar menemaninya sampai kehalte. Jika saja ia bukan kapten tim basket sekolah ia akan bolos latihan hari ini. Lebih memlilh mengantarkan Naruto dan menunggunya diCafe,takut-takut para lelaki genit yang menggodanya. Haah.. punya pacar yang sangat cantik seperti Naruto memang membuatnya sedikit kerepotan apalagi dengan rasa cemburuannya dan keposessifannya yang besar. Lamunan sasuke terhadap Naruto tiba-tiba buyar ketika ia mendengar teriakan Naruto.

"tidak ma-KYAAAAA!"

"NARUTO!"

"hey turunkan akuu!"

Mata sasuke menyorot sangat marah ketika ia melihat kekasihnya yang tengah digendong oleh senpainya ,Gaara. Ia semakin menggeram ketika melihat Naruto terus memberontak. Dengan cepat sasuke menyusul kearah mereka. Dilupakannya tim basketnya yang kini menatapnya bingung.

"lepaskan dia!" perintah sasuke tiba-tiba mencegat didepan Gaara. Naruto tersentak mendengar suara kekasihnya yang terdengar mengerikan.

"suke..." bisiknya memanggil sang kekasih.

Gaara tak bergeming,ditatapnya sang Uchiha dengan pandangan tak kalah tajam. Sementara itu hinata memeluk tangan kiba takut-takut karena merasakan aura yang sangat mengerikan yang keluar dari tubuh kedua senpainya yang terkenal sama-sama dingin itu.

"turunkan!" desis sasuke sembari mengepalkan tangannya menahan diri agar dirinya tidak menghajar muka senpai bertato 'ai itu.

"kenapa kau menyuruhku menurunkannya? " tanya Gaara datar.

"karena. Dia. Adalah. Kekasihku. Dan aku tidak suka melihatnya disentuh oleh orang lain!" jawab sasuke menekankan disetiap kata yang menyebut Naruto adalah kekasihnya. Gaara tertohok mendengarnya,kemudian ditatapnya wajah Naruto intens sebelum menurunkan Naruto. Setelah menurunkan Naruto,Gaara berbalik begitu saja meninggalkan mereka begitu saja tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Dengan segera sasuke mendekap Naruto kedalam dadanya erat. Naruto yang melihat gurat kemarahan dari kekasihnya hanya membalas pelukan sasuke,seraya berkata "aku tidak apa-apa suke. Dia hanya mau mengantarku ke UKS saja" lirihnya,membuat ketegangan ditubuh sasuke sedikit mereda.

Sasuke melirik kearah pasangan KibaHina yang tengah menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan khawatir "kalian pulanglah.. biar Naru aku yang antarkan" ujar sasuke.

Kiba mengangguk mengerti "baiklah.. sampai jumpa" pamitnya bersama Hinata.

...

"ukh..." rintih Naruto menahan rasa perih dikakinya. Sasuke dengan telaten membersihkan luka yang terkoyak dimata kaki Naruto " tahanlah.. sebentar lagi" kata sasuke lembut,tidak tega juga melihat ekspresi kesakitan Naruto.

"iissh.. pelan-pelan suke" pintanya. Sasuke tak menyahut,ia terus membersihkan luka Naruto dan memberinya obat merah. "selesai.." kata sasuke datar.

"Arigatou suke.." ucap Naruto tulus. Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi. Ia mengecup bibir Naruto sekilas,kemudian memeluk Naruto.

"ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah sasuke yang tiba tiba. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan. 'kau membuatku khawatir,dengan lukamu Naru. Dan sekaligus takut ketika melihatmu disentuh oranglain,takut kau berpaling dariku' batinnya jujur seraya mengecup dahi Naruto lama. Naruto memejamkan matanya menikmati kecupan lembut sasuke. Naruto tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan sasuke saat ini.

"suke?"

"hn"

"bukannya kau ada latihan diclub basketmu?" tanya Naruto teringat ketika melihat sasuke mengenakan seragam club basketnya.

"biar saja. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" sahut sasuke tidak peduli. Padahal anggotanya sedang menunggunya,dan sang pelatih yang menggerutu atas ketidak hadiran sasuke saat ini diluar sana.

"aku akan bekerja suke. Aku takkan pulang"

"jangan keras kepala Naru. Dengan kondisi kakimu yang seperti ini? Kau harus pulang"

"aku tidak apa-apa suke. Lagian ini hanya luka kecil saja" sahut naruto meyakinnkan.

"tidak Naru,kau harus pulang" titah sasuke ngotot.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang "jangan berlebihan suke. Aku tidak-apa-apa. Aku tidak mau dipecat hanya gara-gara luka kecil seperti ini"

"hn. Tapi aku akan menunggumu" tukas sasuke keras kepala.

Naruto mengangguk pasrah menghadapi keprotektifannya sasuke yang terkadang berlebihannya itu. Naruto melirik jam tangan putihnya,'aku pasti terlambat' batinnya. Sekarang jam menunjukan pukuk 1.45,yang berarti 15 belas menit lagi jadwalnya untuk bekerja. Naruto segera bergegas berdiri,dan merapihkan pakaiannya yang agak kusut. Sasuke membatu dengan menyelempangkan tas Naruto pada bahunya.

"aku harus cepat.. iiish" Naruto sedikit meringgis saat kakinya ia gunakan untuk berjalan terasa sedikit kelu. Mungkin karena ada sedikit memar dikakinya.

"kau yakin dobe?" tanya sasuke meyakinkan,khawatir saat melihat Naruto. Naruto menganggukkan kepala seraya tersenyum manis kearah sasuke. Tiba-tiba sasuke membungkukan badannya,lalu menoleh kearah Naruto "Naiklah.." perintahnya datar dengan pandangan tidak ingin ditolak. Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya pasrah,dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dengan ragu naruto menaiki punggung sasuke. Tangannya memeluk pundak sasuke erat karena takut terjatuh.

"kau berat dobe" keluh sasuke berpura-pura sambil terus berjalan .

"teme! Kalau begitu turunkan aku cepat!" marah Naruto dengan menggembungkan pipi gembilnya. Sasuke hanya terkekeh seraya terus berpura-pura mengeluh atas berat badan Naruto tapi tetap tidak melepaskan Naruto juga. Sementara itu Naruto semakin manyun dan kesal karena ulah kekasihnya yang memang suka menggodanya itu.

Karena asik dengan dunia mereka berdua,sasuke dan dan Naruto tidak menyadari ada sepasang mata jade yang mengawasi gerak gerik mereka dengan pandangan tak suka.

"bidadari..." lirihnya. "sayangnya ada seorang yang telah memilikinya" gumamnya pelan seraya terus menatap kepergian pasangan yang sedang bermesraan itu hingga tak terlihat lagi.

Bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan seringai misterus "tapi... tidak ada yang melarang kan jika aku berusaha membuat bidadari itu berpaling?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Siluet pemuda itupun menghilang dibalik belokan koridoor.

**Tbc..**

Huwaaaa... minta sarannya yaaa? Review please..


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: sudah tahu pasti kan?**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: romance,drama.**

**WARNING:STR AIGT,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL**

**.**

**.**

Hari-hari berikutnya disekolah Naruto selalu mendapatkan surat cinta misterius,atau bunga yang tiba-tiba saja ada dibangku kelasnya. Awalnya Naruto mengira itu adalah ulah kekasihnya. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir,sasuke bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Dan untuk apa juga sasuke mengirimkan hal-hal yang seperti ini. Toh dia kan sudah menjadi kekasihnya ,kalau mau bilang sesuatu tinggal bilang saja langsung atau mengirimnya lewat sms kalau malu. Jadi siapa orang yang telah mengirimkan semua ini padanya?

Dan tidak cukup itu,hari-hari Naruto juga terkadang terasa sangat sial karena selalu saja ada kejadian yang mengakibatkan dirinya terluka,atau sekedar mendapatkan surat teroran yang berisi dirinya harus meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun tak dipedulikannya hal itu. Dan hal itupun tak Naruto beritahu kepada sasuke,karena takut membuatnya khawatir mengingat sikap over protektifnya yang sudah akut. Tapi ada satu yang Naruto yakini disini adalah surat cinta dan surat terornya adalah dari 2 orang pengirim yang berbeda. Karena dari surat cinta yang ia dapat berinisial S.G. Dan Naruto benar-benar buta siapa itu S.G. karena sayangnya ia tak pernah tahu Nama marga Gaara adalah Sabaku.

"Naru kau terlihat pucat" sasuke berbicara khawatir ketika melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya.

"tidak apa-apa suke.. mungkin aku hanya kecapean" jawab Naruto sedikit lemas,memang benar Naruto kecapean,akhir-akhir ini cafe tempatnya bekerja selalu ramai ditambah cape pikiran mengenai surat cinta dan peneror itu. Dan satu lagi ia harus lebih giat lagi belajar karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian tengah semester.

Bukannya lega,sasuke nampak semakin khawatir kepada Naruto,entah kenapa Naruto seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. "akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun Naru.. seperti banyak pikiran. Ada apa?" tanyanya lembut dengan suara baritone khasnya yang datar. Naruto kembali menggeleng.

"mungkin aku pusing karena harus terus belajar untuk mempertahankan beasiswaku" jawabnya jujur. Memang benar ko demikian meskipun masih ada hal yang lainnya. "suke.. aku lelah.. aku mau tidur~" lanjutnya dengan manja.

"hn. Tidurlah.." sasuke berbicara seraya menyeloyorkan kakinya kedepan dan menepuk pahanya,memberi isyarat kepada Naruto untuk tidur dipangkuannya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada diatap sekolah.

Naruto nyengir senang "heheh... baiklah" ujarnya sembari membaringkan kepalanya dipaha sasuke. "suke~ bangunkan aku saat bel masuk berbunyi yaaa!" wantinya,yang hanya dijawab gumaman tak jelas seperti biasa oleh sasuke.

Dengan cepat Naruto tertidur,nafasnya terdengar teratur,menandakan Naruto telah nyenyak dalam sekali ya? Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah damai Naruto saat ini,dibelainya sayang surai pirang Naruto yang tergerai bebas dengan lembut. Ia sedikit menundukkan badannya,dengan perlahan ia mengecup bibir merah Naruto dengan lembut. Tidak menuntut hanya sebatas menempelkan bibirnya dan bibir Naruto._ 'haaa.. kenapa aku begitu mencintaimu Naru?'_ batin sasuke aneh.

...

"nghh.." lenguh naruto. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu berusaha mengembalikan nyawa tubuhnya.

"sudah bagun sayang?" sapa sasuke sembari tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan Naruto saat bangun tidur. Kenapa Naruto selalu cantik dalam keadaan apapun sih? Apa karena cinta? Ada yang bilang kalau dengan cinta apapun menjadi indah,dan itu memang benar. Tapi Naruto memang benar-benar cantik ko.

"jam berapa ini? Apa sudah masuk?" tanyanya dengan suara agak lemah khas orang bangun tidur.

Sasuke menggeleng kecil "kau baru tidur 25 menit,dobe" jawabnya sembari melirik kearah jam tangannya.

"mmmh... hoaaam.. aku masih ngantuk" keluhnya dengan Nada manja. Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto bangun dan mengucek matanya sedikit.

"mau bolos?" sasuke bertanya menantang.

"TIDAK!" jawab Naruto cepat setengah berteriak. Naruto paling tidak suka membolos. Haduh bagaimana Nasib beasiswanya jika dirinya bolos? Dipecat iya!

Dengan gemas sasuke menarik pipi Naruto berlawanan arah "makanya jangan tidur lagi dobe.. sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas. Sebentar lagi masuk" ucapnya dengan sangat gemas.

"uh.. huke.. hahit. Lehashan!" rintih naruto tidak jelas. Akhirnya sasuke melepaskan cubitan mautnya,yang saat itu langsung dihadiahi wajah cemberut Naruto pertanda ngambek.

"Ayo!" sasuke menggandeng Naruto yang masih manyun untuk pergi tidak menghiraukan kekasihnya yang semakin tertekuk.

"kenapa sih si teme itu hobbynya menganiaya pipiku yang mulus ini?" gerutu naruto plus Narisnya yang ga penting. Sasuke hanya mengacuhkannya,sudah biasa menghadapi sikap Naruto yang marah-marah begitu. Anehnya,malah ia menyukai Naruto yang seperti itu.

...

Mata jade seorang pemuda tampan menyorot tajam kearah pasangan SasuNaru yang kini sedang berjalan dengan serasinya. Akan tetapi, Matanya berubah lembut dikala melihat senyuman menawan dari gadis pujaan hatinya.

"aku akan segera memiliki senyuman bidadari itu" bisiknya sangat pelan sehingga hanya dirinya saja yang mendengar.

"aku sungguh tak tahan melihat sasuke-kun bersama gadus miskin itu,ino!"

"sakura.. relakalah sasuke untuk Naruto. Dia terlihat bahagia dengan gadis itu.."

"tidak! Tidak akan pernah! Lihat saja,akan kubuat menyesal karena sudah merebut sasuke-kun"

"hentikan sakura! kau keterlaluan! Kau sudah meneror Naruto dan melukainya selama ini.."

Telinga Gaara tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dua gadis itu. Mendengar Nama pujaan Hatinya disebut-sebut. Dan apa itu tadi? Meneror dan melukai? Apa maksudnya semua itu?

Dengan langkah yang tergesa,Gaara menghampiri kedua Gadis cantik itu. "Apa maksud kalian dengan meneror dan melukai Naruto?" tegur Gaara tiba-tiba dengan sedikit nada yang terdengar marah sontak hal itu membuat sakura dan Ino terlonjak kaget.

"Gaara senpai?" panggil Ino sedikit Ragu. Mata jade Gaara mengintimidasi kedua sosok gadis hingga membuat mereka ketakutan.

"jelaskan! Apa yang aku dengar barusan!" perintahnya. Ino dan sakura menelan ludahnya paksa. Mereka masih kaget yang tiba-tiba seorang Sabaku Gaara menegur mereka dengan begitu marahnya setelah mendengar Nama Naruto. Seingatnya,Gaara adalah siswa populer seperti sasuke yang sama-sama dingin dan dipuja banyak orang,ketua Osis pula. Tidak pernah peduli dengan sekitarnya walaupun ketua Osis. Apalagi seorang Gadis.

Sakura yang lebih dulu mengembalikkan kekagetannya bertanya heran "Apa maksud senpai?" tanyanya pura-pura tak mengerti.

"jangan mengelak! Apa maksud kalian meneror dan melukai Naruto?" desak Gaara tak sabar. Sakura mengkerutkan dahinya heran sebelum alisnya terangkat seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

"senpai menyukai gadis miskin itu?" tanyanya tak percaya. Mendengarnya Ino terbelalak tak percaya.

"..." Gaara terdiam,namun diamnya Gaara cukup membuat kedua gadis itu mendapat jawaban.

Benar! Sabaku Gaara sang pangeran sekolah menyukai Naruto.

Melihat itu sakura menyeringai misterius _'ini akan lebih mudah' _batinya senang.

"a-noo senpai.. ma-masalah itu biar aku jelaskan" ujar sakura dengan nada manis. Gaara mengerling aneh kearah sakura. aneh sekali perubahan mood gadis didepannya ini,Pikir Gaara. Namun ia tetap tidak peduli,seberapa manispun orang didepannya ini,jika dia telah menyakiti Naruto maka orang itu takkan termaafkan oleh Gaara.

Sakura dapat menangkap aura tidak suka dari Gaara,"baiklah.. aku akan menjelaskan ini semua senpai. Tapi.." sakura mengerling kearah sekitar. "sebaiknya kita tidak bicara disini"

Gaara hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Lantas ia pun mengikuti sakura pergi.

Namun,tiba-tiba langkah sakura terhenti,Gaara menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dingin. Nampak sakura menghela Nafas dan mengerling kearah ino yang saat itu sedang memandang sakura dengan padangan bertanya.

"ino.. maaf sebaiknya kamu tidak ikut dalam pembicaraan 'kami berdua' deh" sakura berbicara dengan menekan pada kalimat 'kami berdua' pertanda tak ingin ino terlibat dan mengusir.

Ino hanya memutar matanya sebal. "ya.. yaa.. aku tidak ikut campur urusan kalian berdua" ujarnya dengan nada menyindir seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas.

Sakura mengangguk puas. "ayo senpai!"

Mata jernih aquariue nya memandang punggung sakura dan Gaara yang saat itu langsung meninggalkannya sendirian dengan pandangan sendu 'aku harap kau tidak berbuat yang nekad sakura' lirihnya dalam hati.

...

Shikamaru menguap lebar dengan cueknya didepan seorang gadis yang saat itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan amat terganggu atas tindakan yang kurang sopan itu.

Depan seorang gadis menguap lebar?

Entahlah.. mungkin jika itu bukan Shikamaru yang mempunyai otak jenius,kaya raya,dan berwajah tampan meski terhalang dengan ekspresi malasnya,pastilah gadis itu telah mendendangnya sampai tepar. Namun,ditahannya keinginan kejamnya karena pemuda didepannya memang shikamaru,pemuda yang diam-diam ia sukai.

"ah.. aku lelah menegur tindakkan tidak sopanmu itu shika.." desahnya dengan nada frustasi. Sementara shikamaru hanya memutar matanya malas.

"mendokusai.." gumamnya.

Gadis itu mendengus kecil "jadi,ada apa kau menyeretku kemari shika?" tanya gadis itu sedikit ketus.

Pandangan shikamaru mendadak serius,wajah tampanya semakin tampak. Mau tak-mau hal tersebut membuat gadis didepannya merona gugup. 'a-aduh.. kenapa shikamaru memandangku seperti itu sih?' batinnya deg-degan.

Shikamaru terlihat menarik nafas panjang,ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan hal ini kepada gadis cantik didepannya.

"aku hanya mengatakannya sekali. Jadi, tolong dengarkan baik-baik" wantinya menuai anggukan dari gadis didepannya.

"aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau jadi kekasihku?"

"A-Apa?!"

...

Naruto memandang keluar jendela,tak menghiraukan soal biologi yang seharusnya ia kerjakan. Jari-jari tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan berirama,menuai lirikan aneh dari Hinata,teman sebangkunya.

"ru.. Naruuuu!" panggil Hinata tak sabar saat melihat teman blondenya lagi-lagi ketahuan melamun. Hinata mulai cemas,karena seminggu ini sahabatnya lebih terlihat banyak melamun.

Naruto tersentak kaget,hinata menghela nafas "tuh kan k-au me-lamun lagi,Naru. A-da apa?" tanyanya lembut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum seraya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"baiklah.. ka-lau ada apa-apa. Sebaik-nya kau ce-rita saja Naru. Ohya.. kau harus segera mengerjakan soalnya" tukas Hinata mengingatkan.

"ya"

Naruto bukannya tak ingin cerita kepada Hinata,tapi ia tak mau membuat sahabatnya itu khawatir dan terepotkan olehnya. Hinata terlalu baik dan terlalu banyak direpotkannya,sehingga Naruto tidak mau menambah daftar merepotkannya itu.

Padahal..

Naruto sungguh membutuhkan teman berbagi,untuk sekedar melegakan bebannya.

...

Sasuke berjalan dengan cool dan gagah dikoridoor sekolah,menuai tatapan kagum bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Tapi,sasuke sih cuek saja,kenapa harus peduli?

Kecuali jika Naruto yang memandangnya demikian,itu sih lain cerita. Sasuke akan segera menerjangnya dan menciumnya.

Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati setiap membayangkan gadis yang begitu ia cintai itu. Aduh.. padahal baru 3 jam yang lalu ia ketemu dengan Naruto,kenapa ia begitu merindukannya lagi sih?

"Uchiha.." panggil seseorang membuat sasuke berbalik kebelakang melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar pemuda berambut merah yang telah memanggilnya tanpa bertanya ada apa.

"bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Gaara dengan Nada datar.

"hn" jawab sasuke tak jelas seperti biasa,namun Gaara mengertikannya 'iya' saat melihat tidak ada gestur penolakan dari Sasuke.

"aku hanya ingin meminta ijin untuk mendekati Naruto" ujar Gaara santai.

Sasuke terkesiap, "Apa maksudmu?" timpalnya bernada sinis mulai tak enak perasaan.

Gaara menyeringai tipis melihat reaksi Sasuke yang tidak disangkanya akan se-ekspresif itu, "hmm.. begitulah. Jujur saja,aku menyukai Naruto. Dan,tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku membuatnya berpaling darimu?" tukasnya datar dan terdengar sangat enteng.

Tangan sasuke mengepal kuat, giginya bergeletuk menahan amarah "lakukan atau kau mati,sabaku!" desisnya berbahaya,melupakan kesopanan yang seharusnya ia perlihatkan kepada senpai ketua osisnya itu. Ia menahan diri agar dirinya tidak memukul wajah datar menyebalkan senpai didepannya.

Sementara Gaara hanya mengedikan bahu tak peduli "aku hanya memberitahumu. Jika suatu saat Naru lebih memilihku kau tak terlalu kaget"

"jaga Ucapanmu,sabaku!" ujar sasuke emosi. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum meremehkan.

"tenang saja,cara yang kulalukan itu akan sportif. Cinta butuh perjuangan bukan?" timpal Gaara dengan Nada sing asong.

"brengsek!"

Dan?

BAK BUK BAK BUK!

BRUGH!

"iiisssh.."

Sasuke memukul Gaara membabi buta dengan segenap emosinya sampai Gaara tersungkur kelantai. Sasuke Melupakan imej yang mungkin akan menjadi buruk karena telah berani memukuli seorang ketua Osis. Sedangkan Gaara hanya menerima tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Hal tersebut justru membuat Sasuke semakin menggila memukuli Gaara karena merasa dirinya direndahkan . sementara itu seluruh murid yang melihat adegan tersebut hanya bisa menonton karena tidak mau terlibat dengan duo jagoan sekolah itu. Bisa-bisa malah mereka yang tumbang. Mereka hanya bisa memandang kasihan kepada Gaara yang saat ini sudah babak belur.

"ASTAGA! SASUKEEE! HENTIKAN!" Teriak seorang gadis blonde berlari panik melihat kekasihnya memukuli orang.

Naruto segera menarik sasuke yang terus memukul Gaara "SASUKE! Apa-apaan kau! Berhenti!" seru Naruto panik seraya terus berusaha memisahkan sasuke dari Gaara. Akhirnya Sasuke berhenti memukuli Gaara karena Naruto merentangkan tangannya melindungi Gaara dari tinju sasuke.

Mata sasuke menyorot marah dan tajam,wajahnya begitu merah karena amarah. Hal itu membuat Naruto takut. Karena baru pertama kali melihat wajah sasuke yang seperti itu._ 'a-apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?'_ batin Naruto bingung.

"sa-sukeee.." lirih Naruto sedikit takut. Melihat wajah kekasihnya yang seperti ketakutan,akhirnya sasuke menarik nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

Melihat sasuke yang sudah sedikit tenang,Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara yang saat itu tengah terduduk dilantai dengan luka lebam diwajah dan sedikit darah diujung bibir.

"Senpai,tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir melihat Gaara seraya menjulurkan tangan membantu Gaara berdiri.

Gaara menyambut tangan Naruto dengan senang hati ,kemudian ia berdiri sembari sedikit merintih.

"tak apa" jawab Gaara pendek tersenyum tipis.

Naruto menghela napas sedikit lega "syukurlah.."

Melihat adegan itu lantas membuat Sasuke geram dan cemburu. Ia segera menarik lengan Naruto sedikit kasar.

"teme! Apa-apaan kau?!" Pekik Naruto kepada Sasuke,ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman sasuke yang berusaha menyeretnya meninggalkan Gaara.

"Ayo pergi Dobe!" sasuke sedikit membentak . Hal itu sontak membuat Naruto tertohok. Sasuke membentaknya?

Namun Naruto berusaha melepaskannya "lepaskan teme! Kita harus menolong senpai Gaara dulu!"

"DOBE!" bentak sasuke habis kesabaran. " . per. Gi. SE-KA-RANG!" lanjut sasuke mendesis sembari menekan kata-perkata kalimatnya sehingga terdengar sangat mengintimidasi dan menakutkan sekaligus. Tentu saja,hal itu membuat Naruto terbelalak membatu,karena inilah kali pertama Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Dan?

Sasuke pun menyeret Naruto yang saat itu masih shock meninggalkan Gaara yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sementara itu,disudut lain dibalik dinding pemisah antara kejadian tadi berdiri 2 gadis cantik berambut cerah berdiri memandangi semua adegan yang terjadi itu.

"hihihi... Ini adalah awal pertunjukkan~" kekeh seorang Gadis bermata hujau Emerald dengan senangnya,terlihat raut puas diwajah cantiknya.

Sedangkan gadis lainnya hanya menatap Khawatir kepada Naruto yang saat itu tengah diseret Sasuke dan gadis disampingnya bergiliran.

'_apakah semua ini benar?'_ batinnya miris. Kemudian menghela nafas panjang_. 'mudah-mudahan semuanya tidak terjadi hal buruk'_

"jangan pernah berubah Sakura,kumohon" bisiknya sangat pelan.

"kau bicara apa Ino?" tanya Sakura karena ia tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sahabatnya katakan.

Ino tersentak "ah.. tidak! Maksudku... ayo kita pulang!"

...

Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya dengan tergesa,didudukkannya Naruto dengan paksa sehingga membuat Naruto sedikit meringgis saat sasuke sedikit membantingnya masuk kedalam mobil. Naruto sangat takut sekarang. Benar-benar takut melihat Sasukenya bersikap seperti itu.

Brugh!

Suara debaban pintu yang dibanting terdengar keras. Sasuke,kemudian memasuki mobilnya dan duduk dibelakang stir dengan nafas yang terdengar memburu. Kepalanya menoleh kearah Naruto yang saat itu tengah menundukan kepalanya takut. Melihatnya,sasuke merasa bersalah.

Jika sedang emosi,ia memang suka bertindak sedikit kasar dan tidak berpikir.

Dalam keheningan,sasuke tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto erat. Kepalanya ia benamkan diperpotongan leher Naruto. "maafkan aku" lirihnya pelan. Naruto yang sempat menegang,akhirnya mendesah dan membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan sikap yang berubah-ubah dari kekasihnya ini. Namun yang Naruto ketahui,saat ini kekasihnya sedang merasa kalut.

"sebenarnya ada apa suke? Sampai kau memukuli Gaara-senpai seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan unek-unek dihatinya yang sejak tadi ia tahan,Naruto berbicara sedikit hati-hati,takut membuat sasuke marah kembali. Menggeleng,Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"kamu jangan pernah tinggalkan aku Naru.." alih-alih menjawab sasuke malah berbicara seperti itu. Jelas membuat Naruto bingung. naruto melepaskan pelukannya,membuat sasuke sedikit kecewa.

"ada apa sebenarnya suke? Aku bingung" tanya Naruto sembari membelai wajah tampan kekasihnya. Memejamkan mata,Sasuke meresapi setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Naruto. Kemudian ia membuka matanya mendapati Shapphire teduh tengah memandangnya lembut,ia menghela napas. Naruto memang pandai membuat emosinya turun dan tenang kembali. Lantas ia menggenggam tangan mungil Naruto yang sedang membelai pipinya lembut.

"berjanjilah.. kau takkan meninggalkan aku" ucap sasuke dengan nada memohon. Naruto semakin heran dengan kekasihnya itu. Bukanya menjawab malah membuat Naruto semakin bingung. tapi..

"ya aku berjanji" sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum tulus,sangat cantik dimata Sasuke .

"arigatou.." sasuke mengangkat bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyuman yang hanya diperlihatkan kepada orang yang ia cintai saja.

Sasuke menangkup wajah Naruto dan mencium bibirnya mesra. Ia bisa melihat tatapan lembut pada kedua bola mata Naruto saat ini. Hal itu membuatnya semakin memeperdalam ciumannya dengan lembut,mencicipi rasa manis dari mulut kekasihnya. Erangan terdengar samar dari mulut Naruto saat sasuke memperdalam lagi ciumannya,menghisap lembut bibirnya. Membuat sensasi menggelitik didada Naruto. Ia merengkuh tubuh Naruto lebih dekat dengannya,Narutopun mengalungkan tangan kelehernya. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya dan melesakan lidahnya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Naruto. Ciuman itupun semakin panas,sasuke menjelajahi setiap inci dalam rongga mulut kekasihnya. Membuat naruto mengerang kembali. Hingga kebutuhan oksigenlah yang membuat kecupan panas itu terhenti. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya disaat Naruto sedikit mendorong dada bidang Sasuke.

Mereka berdua terengah dengan wajah yang memerah. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasihnya,kemudian mengecupnya lagi sekilas dan melepaskan pelukannya. Karena bisa gawat kalau ia lepas kontrol,ia sekuat tenaga menahan hasratnya agar tak menyerang Naruto yang saai ini sedang menampakan wajah sayu menggodanya. Uh.. adakah wanita yang lebih cantik dan manis selain Naruto sekarang? Jawaban sasuke pastilah Tidak.

Sasuke menstarter mobilnya kemudian melajukannya keluar sekolah. Perjalanan berjalan tenang,dengan hati yang senang tentu saja. Hingga...

"OH TUHAN! HABISLAH AKU!" Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba membuat sasuke terlonjak dan mengerem mendadak mobilnya yang untungnya tidak ada mobil dibelakangnya.

Baiklah.. sasuke lupa bahwa kekasihnya adalah orang yang sangat berisik dan penuh kejutan.

"berisik dobe! Ada apa?" tanya sasuke sedikit kesal dan kembali menjalankan mobil sport hitamnya.

"temee~ aku terlambat kerja.. hiks. INI SEMUA GARA-GARA KAMU TEME!"

"hn"

"bagaimana iniiiii hiks...?" panik Naruto berlebihan padahal baru telat satu menit. Sementara sasuke hanya mendengus cuek dan bersikap biasa saja.

"dasar teme mesum! Gara-gara kamu aku telat! Dasar mesum ,brengsek, jelek lagi!" gerutu Naruto habis-habisan.

Sasuke mendesah mendengarnya,ia merasa naik jet coster saat berhubungan dengan Naruto. Tadi ia merasa cemburu dan sangat marah,kemudian kembali tenang dan bahagia karena adegan romatis tadi,dan sekarang ia merasa jengkel mendengar gerutuan yang terus terlontar dari mulut kekasihnya. Merepotkan,pikir sasuke mulai mengikuti trade mark sahabatnya.

Lalu?

'_kau memang selalu bisa membuatku lepas kendali dari imej Uchihaku dobe '_ batin Sasuke yang benar-benar merasa sering sekali OOC jika bersama Naruto.

.

Baru nyadar sas?

...

Gaara berjalan dengan menanggung rasa perih diwajah lebamnya dan ngilu diperutnya akibat pukulan Sasuke yang luarbiasa telak itu. Menolak setiap orang yang datang untuk menolongnya. Ia mengusap sedikit darah yang terdapat diujung bibirnya yang sobek. Kemudian tersenyum tipis seraya mendengus kecil saat melihat sedikit darah ditangannya.

"kuanggap ini adalah bayaran sebagai Izin aku akan merebut Naruto darimu,Uchiha" desisnya pelan.

"dengan begini aku tidak akan segan-segan dan tidak enak hati padamu" lanjutnya menyeringai.

Ia pun berjalan kearah parkiran sekolah. Tidak menyadari seorang gadis cantik yang mengikutinya dari belakang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu.

'_Gaara-kun.. Kenapa kau sama sekali tak pernah melihatku? Kenapa kau lebih memilih merebut kekasih orang' _ batin gadis itu miris sebelum berbalik berlawanan arah dengan Gaara.

.

.

**Tbc...**

**Jiaaaah.. makin aneh aja ni fic.. ada saran or kritik? Tapi.. sekedar pemberitahuan.. disinilah sebenarnya awal dari konfliknya.. heheh.. **

**Ohya.. kira mohon jangan panggil kira,senpai dong.. kira itu newbie banget didunia FFn ini.. (-,-)7**

**Ada yang percaya tidak kalo kira baru punya akun 3 minggu lalu,dan kenal dunia Ffn 2bulan yang lalu? (-,-)7**

**Awalnya kira nyoba-nyoba baca,eh.. malah pengen nyoba nulis. Pas publish,reaksinya cukup bagus. Jadi kira terusin deh. Heheh.. itu karena review temen-temen semua. Kira pikir ga bakalan ada yang mau baca..**

**Tapi?**

**Hiks.. kira terharu.. makasih yah buat yang review.. jangan kapok loh ngasih saran or kritik buat kira.. ^,^**

**Jadi..**

**Please review Ok..?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Balasan Riview buat yang Guest,emm yang lain udah Kira PM yaaaa..**

**To All,thanks for riviews.. ^.^**

lily angelica : waah.. makasih pujiannya #terbang..

buat dua orang cewe misterius itu,salah satunya akan dijawab dichap ini ko. Yang lain masih rahasia doooong! XD.. ups! Maaf mengeewakan,dific ini kushi ga main.. Minato single parents.. ^^

.

.

Guest 1 : Makasiih yaa.. padahala aku kira ini Fic paling aneh.. heheh.. okay dilanjut.

.

.

Subaru Abe : wah.. makasih dah bilang

Fic gaje ini bangus.. he # nyengir

Saya sengaja ga bikin yang antagonis nya banyak. He.. pusing entarnya.. he

Oh.. buat 2 cewe miterius itu,salah satunya dijawab di chap ini ko.

Okey.. kritik diterima dengan senang hati. Aku suka bgt kritik.. bikin aku maju.. oke,aku berusaha akan lebih baik nulisnya.. #pasang muka serius .. jangan kapok kritik yaaaaa..

Ini aku usahain update cepaaat loh.. XD

.

.

Onyx: hehe.. makasih udah bilang bagus #idung membesar

Thx for spirit!

.

.

Guest2: oke lanjuuut!

.

.

CindyAra : okaayyy!

**Disclaimer: sudah tahu pasti kan?**

**Pair : sasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: romance,drama,hurt/comport.**

**WARNING:STR AIGT,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL**

**.**

**.**

Embun pagi menyambut sepasang kaki mungil yang beranjak menuju dunia. Langkah demi langkah menelusuri jalanan yang terasa sepi. Wajar saja,waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Aktifitas di kota konoha belum sepenuhnya dimulai. Mungkin sebagian orang masih menggumuli selimut mereka,melindungi tubuh dari cuaca yang cukup dingin ini.

"Haaah... Udara dipagi hari memang menyegarkan!" Seru seorang gadis berambut pirang mematahkan anggapan yang dikatakan orang bahwa pagi ini begitu dingin. "semangat! Hari ini adalah jadwal piketku! " lanjutnya memberi spirit untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pagi ini Naruto berangkat lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia juga tidak memberitahu kekasihnya mengenai ini. Karena jika ia memberi tahu,maka kekasihnya pasti akan menjemputnya. Karena, rasanya tak enak jika merepotkan Sasuke,maka gadis ini memilih berangkat lebih dulu.

Perjalanan dari rumahnya menuju sekolah terbilang cukup jauh,maka dari itu perlu waktu setengah jam untuk mencapai sekolah dengan menaiki bis. Sesampainya disekolah,Naruto disambut oleh kedua satpam yang menjaga pos,siapa lagi kalau bukan Genma dan Kotetsu. Naruto menyapanya dengan ramah dan besemangat,mengalirkan kebahagiaan bagi dua satpam itu.

"Sepi sekali" gumamnya seraya menyapu pandangan kepenjuru sekolah. Lantas ia melirik jam tangannya ,"Pantas saja,baru jam 6.30," Lanjutnya.

Naruto pun bergegas menuju lokernya hendak menyimpan payung dan jaket yang ia bawa. Namun,langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seiluet seorang pemuda yang berdiri didepan lokernya.

"Bukankah ituu..." Naruto tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya,karena penasaran akhirnya ia memilih menghampiri pemuda itu. Dan,betapa kagetnya Naruto saat mengetahui bahwa yang berdiri didepan lokernya adalah..

"Ga-Gaara-senpai?!" panggilnya shock. Apalagi tadi ia sempat melihat Gaara yang sedang memasukan surat kedalamnya,dan ia tahu persis isi surat itu. Curat cinta yang selama ini ia terima.

Gaara yang sedang membelakangi Naruto,tentu saja tersentak kaget mendengar suara Naruto. Lalu ia menoleh kebelakang,mendapati Naruto yang tengah membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan wajah yang menyiratkan tak percaya dan kaget. Gaara berbalik dan tersenyum kecil.

"Haah.. ketahuan ya," Gumamnya kalem,seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal baru saja dirinya ketahuan. Kalau orang Normal pasti sudah gelagapan dan nervous,entahlah Gaara itu. Dia terlalu kalem dan cool mungkin?

"Ja-jadi... A-Astaga," Ujar Naruto tak percaya. Ia pun memandang Gaara meminta penjelasan. Gaaara yang mengerti arti dari tatapan Naruto segera menjawab.

"Benar. Akulah yang selama ini mengirim surat itu untukmu. Semua itu benar,aku tidak berbohong sama sekali," Jelasnya sedikit memeberi jeda saat akan mengatakan kata selanjutnya "Aku memang jatuh cinta kepadamu Naruto Namikaze"ujarnya mantap.

Gaara merasa lega saat melontarkan kalimat yang selama ini ia pendam yang hanya ia curahkan lewat surat yang tak pernah dibalas oleh inilah saatnya,pikir Gaara. Walau hanya sebuah pernyataan tapi sungguh ia sangat terbebani,tapi syukurlah sekarang ia sudah mengatakannya. Berbeda dengan Gaara,Naruto yang mendengarnya tentu saja sangat kaget,matanya membola menyiratkan betapa terkejutnya ia.

"Ta-tapi.." suara Naruto tercekat,ia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa sekarang. Apa-apaan senpainya itu? Bukankah Gaara mengetahui kalau Naruto sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke? Dan Naruto tidak berpikir untuk selingkuh dari Sasuke sedikitpun. Ia mencintai Sasuke,sangat.

"Aku tahu. Kau ingin berkata kau sudah punya kekasih,begitukan Naru?" Tanya Gaara seakan tahu apa isi pikiran Naruto sekarang. Naruto mengangguk kaku sembari mendunduk,tak berani melihat langsung kearah senpainya . Gaara mendesah panjang,sebelum senyuman tulus terkulum diwajah tampannya. Ia mengusap kepala pirang Naruto lembut,menuai pandangan heran dari Naruto.

"Jangan khawatir. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya Naru. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Selama ini,aku begitu tersiksa memendamnya sendiri," Gaara berkata lembut seraya memandang lekat shapphire cantik gadis didepannya. 'Ya.. kau tak perlu jawab,kau hanya perlu memikirkannya saja Naru. Pikirkanlah aku,dengan begitu akan lebih mudah untuk membuatmu berpaling dari Uchiha itu' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

Naruto tersenyum tulus seraya mendesah lega "Terima kasih senpai telah mengerti" Balas Naruto senang. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Gaara yang tengah tersenyum.

Blush!

Mendadak wajah Naruto merona. Naruto baru menyadari bahwa Kaichou-sama KHS itu ternyata sangat tampan. Yah.. Bagaimanapun Naruto tetap gadis Normal bukan? Merona saat melihat wajah tampan seorang pria,apalagi dirinya tahu bahwa pemuda itu menyukainya.

Melihat Naruto yang sedikit merona,membuat Gaara sedikit senang. Masih ada harapan,pikirnya. Gaara kembali mebawa surat Cinta yang ia sudah simpan didalam loker Naruto.

"Aku sudah tak membutuhkan ini" Gumamnya. Dipandangnya lagi gadis didepannya "Kuharap Kau takkan pernah menghindar dariku Naru" katanya datar namun terdengar lembut ditelinga Naruto.

"Ya" Jawab Naruto pendek. Ia meletakan jaket dan payungnya didalam loker. Menarik nafas kemudian Naruto berujar "Gomen Senpai dan arigatou," Ia sedikit membungkukan badannya kearah Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk kecil.

"ah! Aku ada piket! Aku harus cepat! Aku permisi dulu. Jaa" pamitnya seraya berbalik meninggalkan Gaara. Namun,sebuah tangan menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya cepat. Dan..

Grep!

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat mendapatkan pelukan mendadak dari Gaara. "Se-senpai.. "

"Sebentar saja kumohon" Lirih Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto "Mungkin aku tak bisa lagi memelukmu. Izinkan sekali saja Naru" Pinta Gaara sembari menghirup aroma citrus yang memabukan dari tubuh Naruto 'Ya.. mungkin. Bukan berarti pasti. Apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkanmu Naru' Gaara melanjutkan dalam hati .

"Baiklah" akhirnya Naruto membiarkan Gaara memeluknya sebentar. "Mungkin kita bisa menjadi teman senpai?" Tanya Naruto berharap.

Gaara mengkerutkan dahinya tak suka saat Naruto melontarkan kalimat itu. Yang benar saja! Ia tak mau menjadi teman Naruto,ia mau lebih. Tapi..

"Ya kita teman" Bisik Gaara. 'Teman untuk sekarang.' Lanjutnya benar-benar munafik.

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Gaara dengan senyuman sumringah diwajah cantiknya. "hehe.. kita temaaan! Baiklah aku pergi dulu senpai. Jaa!" pamitnya lagi. Naruto langsung berlari meninggalkan Gaara yang terpaku ditempat karena mendapatkan senyuman malaikat dari Naruto.

Deg Deg Deg!

Ia mencengkram dadanya sedikit saat merasakan getaran dari jantungnya. "Aku tak salah memilih seorang gadis" gumamnya seraya berlalu dengan membawa seringai diwajahnya.

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui,ada seorang gadis yang menyaksikan seluruh kejadian itu. Tubuhnya bergetar seperti menahan sesuatu.

Lalu?

"Hohohohohohoo" gadis itu tertawa aneh. Pandangannya berkilat-kilat kearah hanphone yang digenggamnya.

"Tidak sia-sia aku berangkat lebih pagi" Ujarnya seraya terus mengamati gambar yang terdapat dihandphonenya,dimana Gaara sedang memeluk Naruto. "Karena aku bisa mendapatkan berita mengenai perselingkuhan gadis miskin kekasih pangerang sekolah dengan Kaicho-sama. Hahahah.." Tawanya nyaring persis seseorang yang kesetanan.

Dan?

"Lihatlah Sasuke-kun! Apa aku bilang! Kau benar-benar memilih gadis yang salah! Dasar wanita jalang!" Umpatnya kejam.

.

...

.

Sasuke menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan tenang. Hari ini ia berangkat lebih siang dari biasanya,karena Ia tak menjemput kekasihnya yang katanya lebih dulu berangkat karena mau piket. Padahal,ia tak keberatan sama sekali jika menjemput Naruto sangat pagi juga. Bahkan disuruh menjemput tengah malampun ia rela. Benar-benar rela. Apa sih yang nggak buat Naruto tercintanya?

Haaaah.. sasuke merasa dirinya benar-benar aneh. Ia tak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya,bahkan kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

Cinta membuatnya rela melakukan apa saja.

"Outouto? Tumben sekali kau ikut sarapan" suara baritone Itachi memecahkan kesunyian yang tercipta dimeja makan keluarga Uchiha itu. Sasuke tidak menanggapi,hanya menatap kakaknya yang kadang kepo itu dengan wajah khas datarnya. Ia menduduki dirinya disamping sang Kakak dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Haah... apakah hari ini kau tak menjemput gadismu lagi?" tanya Itachi jahil,karena kesal juga yang tidak ditanggapi oleh adiknya. Mendengar kalimat itu terlontar,mendadak Sasuke menegang. Kenapa baka-anikinya tahu? Well.. jangan remehkan Itachi loh. Bahkan,Ia sudah mengetahui siapa gadis yang menjadi kekasih adiknya itu. Dan Itachi tentu sangat setuju dengan pilihan adiknya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu" ketusnya kesal. Itachi menyeringai menang karena berhasil membuat adiknya lagi-lagi kesal karenanya. Benar-benar kakak yang usil.

Mendengar itu,Mikoto terpekik senang "Ah! Benarkah itu suke? Kenapa kau tak mengenalkannya kepada Kaa-san?" tanyanya sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tak pernah berbicara. Padahal,ini adalah kali pertama Mikoto mendengar anak bungsunya itu mempunyai kekasih.

Sasuke mendengus kecil seraya mendelik Itachi sebal. "Belum saatnya Kaa-san" jawab Sasuke datar tapi dengan nada yang lembut dan sopan. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Itachi ,karena gara-gara dia ia pasti mendapat intrograsi dadakannya dari sang Kaa-san.

"Tapi,Kaa-san ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan kekasihmu. Apa dia gadis yang baik dan cantik?"

Tuh kan benar dugaannya!

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil. Fugaku yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan sedikit mendehem pelan. Sebenarnya,ia juga penasaran.

Mikoto bertambah sumringah,senyumnya semakin melebar "Kyaaa! Kaa-san mau bertemu suke! Apa dia pintar?" tanyanya lagi begitu antusias,menuai senyuman dari Itachi.

"Dia juga pintar Kaa-san." Kini giliran Itachi yang menjawab. Tentu saja menuai pandangan heran dari semua orang,terutama Sasuke.

'_Dia benar-benar tahu?'_ batinnya bertanya tak percaya.

"Heee.. Kau tidak adil Suke. Kenapa Itachi diberi tahu,Kaa-san tidak?" tanyanya sedikit protes. Sasuke melayangkan pandangan bertanya kepada Itachi,yang hanya dijawab dengan gedikan bahu sang kakak.

"Hn" gumamnya membalas pertanyaan Kaa-sannya. Mikoto mendesah pasrah mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang tidak jelas itu. Benar-benar mirip ayahnya,pikir Mikoto.

"Tou-san harap gadis itu sederajat dengan kita Sasuke"

Deg!

Sasuke menegang mendengar pernyataan dingin dari Fugaku. Itachi menoleh cepat kearah Sasuke. Ia melihat adiknya menegang dan gelisah. Ia tahu,Naruto bukanlah gadis dari kalangan kayaraya yang terhormat.

"Aku selesai." Sasuke mengalihkan seraya berdiri hendak pergi,ia mengecup pipi Mikoto sekilas. "Aku pergi" lanjutnya berpamitan.

"Tidak sopan bocah itu" Komentar Fugaku datar kentara dengan nada kesalnya, karena ucapannya yang tak digubris oleh anak bungsunya.

'_Berjuanglah Outouto!_' batin Itachi memandang sendu punggung Sasuke yang menjauh. Lalu,Keluarga Uchiha itupun kembali melanjutkan sarapan yang sempat tertunda.

.

...

.

Sasuke menjalankan mobil mewahnya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Hatinya begitu gelisah sekarang. Perkataan Tou-sannya terus tengiang dikepalanya. Ia tahu,perkataan Tou-sannya adalah mutlak. Ia tak mungkin menyutujui hubungannya dengan Naruto yang seorang yang tidak kayaraya dan sederajat dengan Uchiha.

'_Cih.. persetan dengan Uchiha!'_ Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga seorang Uchiha. Kenapa orang selalu menilai dengan harta sih?

Bagaimana ini?

Bukannya Sasuke takut atau tidak mau memperjuangkan cintanya dengan Naruto. Jika perlu apapun akan dia lakukan untuk bersama dengan Naruto.

Tapi..

Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana sikap ayahnya yang keras,egois dan mutlak itu. Ia khawatir. Khawatir kepada Naruto atas sikap Fugaku yang tidak pernah segan-segan terhadap siapapun ketika menyangkut harga diri. Ia mulai menyesali takdir yang di lahirkan dikeluarga yang mempunyai dan menomorsatukan Harga diri yang selangit itu. Benar-benar tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya juga menuruni sifat sang ayah

Lalu?

"Naruto..." lirihnya memanggil nama sang terkasih.

...

"Oooosh... selesaiii!" seru Naruto seraya mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara. Fyuuh.. Akhirnya Naruto menyelesaikan piketnya. Ia segera duduk dibangkunya,seraya menunggu bel masuk. Kelasnya masih sepi,beberapa sudah ada yang datang tapi mereka langsung keluar lagi. Begitulah,jarang sekali ada yang diam dikelas seperti Naruto. Mereka lebih memilih bergosip diluar seraya menanti pujaan masing-masing daripada masuk kelas.

Naruto memandangi langit dari jendela seperti kebiasaannya. Namun,ia terlihat tidak menikmati pemandangan langit biru yang selalu disukainya itu. Pandangannya terlihat menerawang. Ia teringat kembali kejadian tadi pagi,dimana ia mengetahui bahwa yang selama ini mengirim surat cinta itu adalah Gaara.

Ia masih belum mempercayai ini.

"O-ohayou Naru-chan!" sapa lembut seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Hinata.

"Ohayou Hinata-chaaan~" balasnya riang,walaupun tadi agak tersentak kaget ketika mendapatkan saapan dari Hinata.

"N-Naru,apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei?" tanya Hinata setelah mendudukan dirinya disebelah gadis blonde itu. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ah.. a-pa aku boleh meminta bantuanmu untuk menjelaskan so-al nomor ti-ga? Aku be-lum mengerti.." pinta Hinata kepada Sahabatnya itu.

"Tentu saja!" jawab semangat Naruto,menuai senyuman dari Hinata yang merasa beruntung mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto.

Disela-sela penjelasan,Naruto tiba-tiba mendapatkan sebuah panggilan dari Handphonenya.

'_privat Number?'_ batinnya. Ia segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Moshi-mo-"

"Bersiap-siaplah Namikaze Naruto untuk kehancuranmu. Jika kau terus bersama Sasuk-kun" suara disebrang sana menyela Ucapan Naruto dengan nada yang terdengar sangat berbahaya. Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya,saat merasa Suara dari sebrang sana ia kenal. Tapi siapa?

"Maaf ini siapa?" tanya Naruto tenang tidak tepengaruh oleh ucapan yang dikatakan tadi.

"Khekhekhe" suara itu terkekeh mengerikan "kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku~ yang kau perlu tahu adalah bahwa perselngkuhanmu dengan sang Kaichou sudah ketahuan~" ujarnya dengan nada sing a song.

Deg!

"APA MAKSUDMU!" Teriak Naruto tersulut emosi. "Aku tidak pernah selingkuh dengan siapapun asal kau tahu! Siapa kau?" lanjutnya sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi. Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir.

"HAHAHAHAH" tawa mengejek disebrang sana begitu nyaring ditelinga Naruto,menambah rasa kesal dari kekasih Uchiha Sasuke itu "Lihat saja apa kau masih berani menyangkal setelah aku memberimu sebuah bukti! Tunggulah kehancuranmu gadis jalang!"

Dan?

Klik!

Sambungan teleponpun terputus.

"Hey! apa mak-.. Halo?! Hallooo! Chk.. sial!" umpat Naruto benar-benar kesal saat melihat handphonenya sudah tidak tersambung.

"A-ada apa Naru?" Hinata bertanya Khawatir. Naruto ter lihat cemberut dengan wajah yang memerah menahan amarah.

"Orang yang benar-benar kurang kerjaan," balas Naruto kesal.

"Ja-ngan terlalu di-ambil hati ya.." ujar hinata seraya mengelus punggung Naruto lembut. Naruto menghela nafas panjang seraya mengangguk.

Dan merekapun kembali mengerjakan kembali soal yang ditanyakan Hinata.

.

...

.

Teng teng teng!

Denting bel istirahat berbunyi,memberikan kesenangan kepada siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Termasuk tokoh pria Utama kita alias Uchiha Sasuke. Ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya hendak menemui Dobenya. Ia sungguh Rindu kepada Dobenya. Ayolaah.. Dia belum mendapatkan ciuman hari ini. Rasanya seperti ada yang kurang jika belum mendapatkannya,kemarin malampun ia tak sempat menjemput Naruto pulang kerja,karena ia ada urusan dengan Tou-sannya. Berarti dari terakhir saat pulang sekolah kemarin dong? Chk.. Pantas saja rasanya rindu sekali,pikirnya.

Haaah.. Dasar mesum!

Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan kelasnya,namun didepan pintu ia melihat seorang gadis yang tak lain adalah Ino. Ia menyipitkan matanya tak suka,ia tahu dimana ada Ino disitu juga ada Sakura bukan? Itu juga berarti akan ada gangguan kecil terhadapnya. Bukannya Ge-Er atau kepedean,tapi pengalamanlah yang membuktikan. Bukan waktu yang sebentar,selama lima tahun ia selalu dikejar-kejar gadis yang sama.

Tapi..

"Shika-kun!" Panggil Ino mematahkan anggapan Sasuke yang beranggapan akan berurusan dengannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang,mendapati Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan kearah gadis itu. Menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung,Sasuke berujar "Sejak kapan Nanas malas berurusan dengan sorang gadis?"

Shikamaru memutar matanya bosan "Chk.. Mendokusai" Gumaman khasnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus geli saat melihat sedikit rona pink yang bertengger diwajah malas Shikamaru. Benar-benar tidak pantas dan terlihat aneh,pikirnya. Tapi,ia cukup paham dengan situasi yang ada. Sepertinya,Shikamaru dan Ino adalah pasangan yang baru. Ia ikut senang mendengarnya. Sasuke pun,berlalu tanpa bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Menginggalkan pasangan yang sedang merona malu itu.

...

Naruto menghirup aroma taman dengan dalam,sekedar merileks-an pikirannya yang sedang kacau. Hari ini ia medapatkan kejadian yang cukup mengejutkan dan mengesalkan baginya. Gaara dan si penelepon itu. Tapi,Naruto tidak terlalu memikirkan mengenai Gaara,ia cukup senang dengan akhirnya Gaara yang menjadi temannya. Yahh.. Meskipun tetap saja kaget. Yang jadi pikirannya adalah ancaman dari si penelepon misterius itu yang terdengar sangat yakin dan tidak terdengar main-main. Walaupun dirinya sudah terbiasa mendapatkan teror atau surat kaleng yang mengancamnya,tapi yang ini berbeda. Hati kecilnya berkata ini semua buruk.

Namun..

Ia tak mungkin menuruti ancaman si penelepon itu,karena Ia tak sanggup dan tak mau meninggalkan kekasihnya itu.

"Sasuke.." Naruto memanggil kekasihnya lembut.

"Ya Dobe?" Sahut seseorang tiba-tiba membuat Naruto tersentak. Kapan Sasuke ada disampingnya? Ia bahkan tak merasakan kehadiran seseorang sedari tadi.

"Kau seperti hantu" Balas Naruto sekenanya menuai jitakan sayang dari Sasuke,karena menyebutnya hantu.

"Ittai..! Kenapa kau suka sekali menjitakku sih?!" Bentak Naruto keras. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sasuke memutar matanya " Karena Kau sudah jelas adalah seorang Dobe" Sahut Sasuke malas.

"Grrrr...! Kau itu sungguh pacar yang menyebalkan!" T eriak Naruto seraya memalingkan wajahnya sebal.

"Hn" Gumam Sasuke pendek dan datar,membuat Naruto semakin kesal.

'_Kenapa aku mencintai orang yang menyebalkan dan datar seperti dia sih?'_ Naruto membatin miris.

Sasuke mengamati Naruto lewat ekor matanya. Gadisnya itu sedari tadi melamun terus,bahkan sepertinya ia juga tadi tidak menyadari kedatangannya. Ada apa lagi dengan Naruto? Kenapa Naruto seperti selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Ia mengehela napas berat.

"Kau tidak membawa makan Dobe?" Sasuke memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta dengan pertanyaan. Naruto menoleh bingung kearah kekasihnya.

"Aku bawa ko," jawabnya santai. Kemudian Naruto menengok kekanan dan kekirinya bermaksud mencari bentonya. Tapi..

"Eh?" Ia bergumam heran,saat tidak mendapatinya bekal makanan yang selalu ia bawa. "Tapi aku tadi membawanya ko!" Naruto berujar yakin.

Sasuke mendesah. Tuhkan ada yang tidak beres dengan Dobenya. Sekarang Ia yakin Naruto sedang banyak pikiran dan menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Ada apa Dobe?" Sasuke bertanya ambigu kepada Naruto. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" tegas Sasuke saat melihat raut bingung kekasihnya.

Naruto menggeleng lemah,ia malah mendekatkan duduknya kepada Sasuke dan memeluknya manja. Sasuke mengernyit heran atas kelakuan manja kekasihnya yang tidak biasa itu. Tapi,ia membiarkan Naruto memeluk dirinya tanpa membalas.

"Aku hanya merindukanmu" kilah Naruto berkata lirih,mendengarnya Sasuke tersenyum lembut,meskipun dalam hati ia yakin bukanlah itu masalah yang dialami Naruto. Tapi,ia tidak mau memksa Naruto untuk berbicara. Sasuke sangat tahu bagaimana tabi'at keras kepala kekasihnya itu. Memaksa membuat semuanya percuma jika berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sedang keras kepala.

"suke,apakah kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Jawab saja Teme!"

"Hn"

"Arigatou suke" ujar Naruto lega,entah bagaimana caranya ia mengartikan 'Hn' adalah Iya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya didada bidang Sang Kekasih seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Sasuke mendengus "Kau manja sekali Dobe," suara Sasuke terdengar menegejek padahal dalam hati ia bersorak senang atas sikap Naruto.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan Teme!" seru Naruto sembari melepaskan pelukannya. Namun,segera Sasuke mencegahnya dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping Naruto.

"Tapi aku suka," tambah Sasuke membuat gadis dalam pelukannya merona malu. Naruto mencubit perut Sasuke gemas,menuai tawa kecil dari Sasuke.

"..."

kembali keheningan timbul diantara mereka. Kali ini,Sasuke lah yang melamun. Ia agak terganggu saat ingatannya kembali pada perkataan ayahnya,Fugaku. Setiap mengingat hal itu,hati Sasuke terasa begitu berat dan takut sekaligus. Berat untuk menghadapi ke-egoisan Fugaku. Takut kalau Naruto lebih memilih menyerah,atau yang paling buruk adalah Naruto memilih orang lain. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Naruto posessif,membuat Naruto sedikit sesak.

"Suke~"

"Hn"

"Kau membuatku sesak Teme!"

"Hn"

"Teme! Kau mendengar ku ti-" Naruto tidak dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya. Kalimatnya terpotong saat bibir Sasuke menempel dibibirnya.

"Aishiteru Naru.."

...

Pulang sekolah . Sakura sedang berdiri menghadap seorang pemuda berambut cokelat,mengotak-atik ponsel dan terlihat gembira. "Kau mengertikan?" Sakura bertanya seperti sedang meyakinkan kepada pemuda yang menatapnya datar namun penuh minat.

"Ya," jawab pemuda itu pendek,namun cukup membuat Sakura berkilat senang. Sakura manggut-manggut antusias.

"Baiklah.. Kuharap kau mengerjakannya dengan baik,dan besok harus berada dimading sebagai Hot News No. 1 "

"Tidak masalah"

"Hihihi... Arigatou."

"Asalkan kau menepati janjimu,Sakura," pemuda itu menatap tajam Sakura tepat dimata emeraldnya.

"Kau tahu aku bukanlah orang yang suka ingkar...

.

.

Neji"

...

.

.

Ke esokan harinya...

Naruto berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke dikoridor sekolah,diselimuti oleh rasa penasaran yang hening diantara mereka berdua. Disekolah,biasanya mereka selalu mendapatkan pandangan memuja dari orang-orang. Tapi ini?

Naruto merasa dirinya dipandang jijik oleh setiap pasang mata yang tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya. Setidaknya begitu dalam pikirannya. Demikian juga Sasuke yang merasa dirinya dipandang.. Prihatin? Entahlah.. Tapi mereka berdua yang jelas tidak menyukai ini.

Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang sedang menunduk. Kemudian padangannya beralih kepada orang yang memandang jijik Naruto. Lantas,dengan sukarela Sasuke memberika _Deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada mereka. Tentu saja,hal itu ampuh.

Tapi ada apa dengan semua ini?

"Ih.. Dasar gak tahu diri! Sudah punya Sasuke-kun juga masih selingkuh dengan yang lain! Gadis jalang!"

"Murahan!"

Bisikan-bisikan itu tak sengaja didengar oleh dua sejoli itu. Tubuh Naruto bergetar saat menyadari suara bisikan itu tertuju kepadanya. Sasuke yang juga menyadari hal itu semakin bingung. Apalagi didapatinya tubuh Naruto yang menegang dan sedikit bergetar.

'_Kenapa dia?'_ Sasuke membatin,namun ia tak berani bertanya karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk memberi tatapan maut kepada setiap orang.

'_Kami-samaaa... Kenapa hatiku tak enak?' _ dalam benak ,Naruto bertanya.

Langkah mereka terhenti saat mereka berdua melihat sebuah kerumunan didepan sebuah mading. Sontak,semua orang menatap kedatangan mereka berdua dengan pandangan berbeda-beda. Penasaran,akhirnya Sasuke menggandeng Naruto untuk melihat apa yang mereka kerumuni. Otomatis,orang-orang minggir seolah memberi ruang untuk Sasuke dan Naruto berjalan.

Lalu?

Mata mereka berdua terbelalak kaget saat melihat apa yang tertempel di mading.

"Su-suke! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!"

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Heheh... Gomen kalo chap ini ngecewain.. Soalnya Kira lagi dapet banyak tugas dikampus.. hiks..T.T**

**Tapi.. Apapun hasilnya,Kira mohon pendapat,saran,komentarnya Minnaaaa...**

**So?**

**Riview please!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Su-suke! Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!" Naruto terpekik seraya mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada Sasuke yang tengah mematung _Shock_ disampingnya.

"..." Sasuke tak bersuara. Ia masih memandang lurus kearah gambar dimana Naruto tengah berpelukan dengan Gaara. Ah tidak! Sepertinya Narutolah yang dipeluk.

Hati Sasuke begitu panas. Rasanya,ditusuk pisau lebih baik. Melihat wanita yang dicinitainya dipeluk orang lain adalah suatu hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Tanpa berkata apapun,Sasuke segera menyeret Naruto dengan kasar entah kemana. Sementara itu,Naruto hanya bisa merintih tertahan saat tangannya terasa panas karena genggaman Sasuke yang erat dan kasar. Matanya terpejam,yang ia rasakan sekarang adalah rasa TAKUT.

Takut dengan semua kemungkinan yang akan terjadi nanti.

.

.

**Disclaimer: sudah tahu pasti kan?**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: Romance,Drama.**

**WARNING:STR AIGT,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL**

**.**

**.**

Menarik napas dalam,Sabaku Gaara mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ia memandang apa yang terpampang didepan mading dengan tatapan datarnya,berbanding terbalik dengan hatinya yang bergejolak emosi.

Sial! Siapa yang melakukan ini?!

Sungguh,ini adalah kejadian yang menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai _President Council_. Dimana...

'**SANG KAICHOU menjadi SELINGKUHAN dari gadis miskin bernama Namikaze Naruto,yang tak lain adalah kekasih dari PANGERAN SEKOLAH,Uchiha Sasuke'**

Masih dengan wajah datarnya, Gaara berbalik,menghiraukan beberapa pertanyaan yang teman-temannya lontarkan kepadanya. Ia pun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya,menghindari kerumunan teman-temannya.

"Siapapun yang melakukan itu! Takkan ku biarkan dia hidup tenang!" Desisnya pelan,sangat pelan.

Bukannya Gaara takut jabatan sebagai Kaichou-samanya terancam atau buruknya citra yang ia peroleh dari kejadian itu,peduli banget deh buat jabatan merepotkan itu. Tapi,yang membuatnya sangat geram adalah..

Orang itu telah membuat Naruto menjadi bulan-bulanan seluruh siswa,dan hal itu pastilah menyakiti gadis yang ia cintai.

TAP TAP TAP

"Gaara-kun..," panggilan lembut terdengar ditelinga Gaara. Lelaki bersurai merah itupun berbalik,menatap seorang gadis yang tengah menatapnya sendu.

"..."

"Semua itu tidak benarkan? " tanya gadis itu sangsi dengan nada khawatir.

Gaara menggeleng. "Hmm..," gumamnya sebagai jawaban tidak.

"Aku percaya kepadamu Gaara-kun."

"Terimakasih.. Yukata" ucap tulus Gaara kepada gadis cantik berambut hitam didepannya seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Un! Mau kemana Gaa-kun?"

"Mencari Neji," jawab Gaara pendek kepada sahabat dari kecilnya itu. Yukata mengangguk kecil,kemudian langkahnya mengikuti pria yang diam-diam selama ini dicintainya. Gaara sendiri tidak keberatan dengan kehadiran Yukata disampingnya,terbukti dengan ia tak bereaksi apapun.

'_Aku tidak boleh membiarkan hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun sampai putus. Karena.. hal itu dapat menjadikan kesempatan untuk Gaara-kun mendapatkan_ _Naruto,'_ batin Yukata seraya mencuri pandang kearah Gaara.

.

...

.

Naruto terdiam. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyadarinya Sasuke sangat menakutkan. Suasana atap itu begitu hening disekeliling mereka. Sasuke berdiri tepat didepan Naruto dengan kepala sedikit menunduk,sorot matanya menyiratkan berjuta emosi: marah,kecewa dan sakit hati.

"Maafkan aku," Naruto berbisik,"tapi aku tidak mengkhianatimu,percayalah suke."

"Lalu,apa kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa kau...," Sasuke memberi jeda sebentar, "berpelukan dengan Sabaku itu," lanjutnya mendesis.

Naruto terkesiap. Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin dan berat. Naruto hanya sekali pernah mendengar suara Sasuke seperti itu,saat Sasuke berbicara dengan Gaara,dimana Naruto pada saat itu akan dibawa ke UKS oleh senpainya.

Ia menggeleng keras,"Aku tidak merasa berpelukan dengan Gaara-senpai!" sanggahnya,keras. Matanya menyorot penuh harap. Berharap Sasuke tidak marah kepadanya.

"..."

"Kumohon Suke... Jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu," lirihnya pelan dengan wajah menunduk.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan selama ini kepadaku,Naru?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Entah kenapa,melihat Naruto mengingatkan dirinya pada foto yang ia lihat dimading tadi. Membuatnya kembali merasakan gejolak amarah yang begitu kuat. Tangannya terkepal kuat. Ingin sekali ia memukul seseorang,memukul Sabaku Gaara.

"_Hmm.. begitulah. Jujur saja,aku menyukai Naruto. Dan,tidak ada salahnya kan jika aku membuatnya berpaling darimu?"_

"_Aku hanya memberitahumu. Jika suatu saat Naru lebih memilihku kau tak terlalu kaget."_

Sekelebat bayangan tentang percakapannya dengan Gaara,tiba-tiba terlintas dikepalanya. Rahangnya mengatup keras, "Katakan.. Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku,Naru?" tanyanya sekali lagi saat Naruto hanya diam dengan tubuh terlihat menegang.

"Maaf...," ujar gadis surai pirang itu bergetar,ia sedikit ragu ketika ingin mengatakan hal ini kepada Sasuke. Lantas,gadis cantik itu menghela nafas seolah mencari sebuah kekuatan. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap onyx kekasihnya.

"Selama ini aku selalu mendapatkan Surat cinta dari seseorang setiap hari. Sungguh,aku tidak tahu pengirimnya adalah Gaara senpai. Hingga,kemarin pagi saat aku tak sengaja memergokinya memasukan surat kedalam lokerku," jelas Naruto.

"..." Sasuke tidak menyahut sama sekali,karena ia yakin Naruto belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Namun,saat mendengar penjelasan dari Naruto amarahnya semakin besar. Rasanya,ia sangat kecewa.

"Lalu ia menjelaskan semuanya,dan akhirnya ia menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku. Tentu saja,aku menolaknya. Kemudian tiba-tiba ia memelukku dan kami bersepakat untuk hanya berteman saja. Percayalah Suke,aku takkan pernah mengkhianatimu..." kata Naruto panjang lebar dengan harapan Sasuke mempercayai semua kata-katanya.

Namun,apa yang ia dapat? Naruto hanya melihat raut kekecawaan yang amat dalam disorot onyx kekasihnya. Ia menunduk kembali,rasanya sangat sakit ketika mendapati tatapan itu terarah kepadanya.

"Aku kecewa kepadamu Naru," desis Sasuke tajam dan jujur. Sungguh,ia sangat kecewa terhadap Naruto. Jadi,selama ini Naruto tidak jujur dan menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu darinya?

"Aku kecewa.." Katanya lagi,kali ini lebih pelan.

Naruto terkesiap,rasanya begitu perih saat mendengar kekasih yang ia cintai mengatakan hal itu.

"Maafkan aku Suke! Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa!" pekik Naruto seraya berusaha menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Tapi..

Plak!

Dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto. Tanpa melihat lagi kearah si pirang ,Sasuke membalikan badannya dan bergegas pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya,dengan putus asa.

"Suke kumohon jangan marah!" Naruto mengejar Sasuke dan berusaha menggenggam tangan kekasihnya,walau tetap Sasuke menepisnya hingga tak sengaja menyebabkan Naruto terjatuh kebawah.

Bruukh!

"Suke..." lirihnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat punggung Sasuke yang semakin menjauh menginggalkan dirinya,tanpa peduli kepadanya yang terjatuh akibat perbuatannya. Tanganya mencengkram dadanya kuat,berharap rasa sakit dihatinya berkurang. Matanya terpejam,mengeluarkan beberapa bulir kristal bening mengaliri kedua pipinya.

...

Sakura bersenandung riang dibangkunya seraya mengotak atik ponselnya dengan lincah. Bibirnya tak lepas dari sebuah senyuman. Siapapun pasti tahu ,gadis cantik idola para siswa itu sedang berbahagia.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang senang hari ini," sebuah pernyataan terlontar dari mulut gadis berambut pirang pucat,yang tak lain adalah Ino.

"Hihihi.. Kau memang selalu tahu,Ino."

"Ayolah.. Sakura.. Dari tadi kau hanya memasang ekspresi bahagia," kata Ino bermaksud mencibir.

"Kau tahu,Ino?"

"...?"

"Aku berharap Sasuke-kun membuka matanya,bahwa gadis itu benar-benar jalang," katanya dengan sinis.

"Haaah... Aku harap,orang yang menyebar foto itu bukan kau Sakura! karena,orang itu dalam masalah besar," ujar Ino mengingatkan bahwa apa yang dilakukan Sakura merupakan masalah yang serius,dimana ia bermain api dengan Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara sekaligus. Hello...? berani sekali orang itu berurusan dengan orang-orang bahaya macam Uchiha dan Sabaku.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. "_I see.."_

'_Yang aku peduli,hanyalah kehancuran gadis miskin itu.'_

_._

...

.

Teng Teng Teng..

Suara bel masuk membuat gadis berambut indigo cantik itu semakin gelisah. Matanya terus menatap kearah pintu kelas,menantikan kehadiran sang sahabat yang tak kunjung datang. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto,yang sampai saat ini tidak membalas emailnya satupun. Rasa khawatirnya bertambah,saat ia mendengar beberapa temannya yang berbisik-bisik menggosipkan Naruto dengan panasnya. Satu yang Hinata tau..

Mereka semua sangat membenci Naruto.

"Naru.. Dimana kau?" lirihnya hanya mampu didengar oleh dirinya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian,ketukan pitu kelas terdengar,Hinata berharap itu bukanlah Iruka-sensei yang datang mengajar.

Ceklek!

Pintu kelas terbuka,menampakan sesosok gadis cantik yang memasuki kelas. Hinata mendesah lega. Tapi..

Suasana kelas mendadak hening,semua mata tertuju pada Naruto. Sehingga,membuat Naruto merasa kikuk dan gugup saat dipandangi seperti itu oleh semua orang. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya,namun baru saja Naruto melangkahkan kakinya,tiba-tiba suasana berubah gaduh,murid-murid perempuan saling berbisik sambil menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sinis.

Lalu?

"HUUUUUUUU!" Suara surak merendahkan terdengar pecah seisi kelas. Beberapa siswi,ada yang melempari Naruto dengan gumpalan kertas,ada juga yang mencibir Naruto dengan hinaan yang menyakitkan hati.

"Gadis jalang!"

"Tidak tahu diri!"

"Sok kecantikan! Padahal Cuma gadis miskin!"

"Murahan!"

Dengan kepala yang tertunduk,Naruto berusaha menulikan telinganya atas ucapan-ucapan menyakitkan teman-temannya. Ia berjalan kearah bangkunya,membiarkan dirinya dilempari beberapa bola kertas yang mengenainya. Ia sudah tahu,pastilah jadinya akan seperti ini. Dalam tangisnya yang tertahan Naruto berdoa :

'_Kami-sama.. kumohon.. kuatkan hatiku'_

Sementara itu,Hinata hanya bisa menatap Naruto dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca. "Naru..." bisiknya prihatin dengan nasib sahabat baiknya. Hintata yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu,tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa atas diperlakukannya Naruto seperti itu oleh teman-temannya.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu,Naru...," kata Hinata saat Naruto medudukan diri disampingnya.

Naruto menoleh,ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit kepada Hinata, "Terimakasih..," lirihnya dengan suara yang amat pelan dan bergetar menahan tangis.

.

...

.

Shikamaru hanya bisa bergumam 'mendokusai' dalam hati,ketika melihat bagaimana keadaan Sasuke saat ini. pemuda berambut nanas itu bahkan tidak berani hanya untuk sekedar menyapanya. Kenapa? Karena ia tahu,mengusik Sasuke yang saat ini tengah diselimuti hawa membunuh itu bukan hal yang baik. Maka dari itu,ia hanya bisa menghela nafas. Lalu,melihat sekelilingnya dengan mata malasnya.

'_Bahkan seluruh orang tak ada yang berani bersuara. Uchiha,memang merepotkan,_' batinnya.

Lalu?

Drrrt... Drrrt..Drrrt..

Ponsel yang bertanda mendapatkan email itu,bergetar dalam kantung celana Shikamaru. Dengan cepat,ia membuka pesan itu.

From : Ino

"**Shika,ku rasa benar Sakuralah yang melakukannya. Tolong jangan beritahu Sasuke,aku takut hal buruk akan terjadi ;( "**

"Haaah.. mendokusai...," r apalnya seraya mendesah panjang.

.

...

.

Tak terasa,jam istirahat telah datang. Gadis bermata shapphire itu terus menerus menundukan wajahnya,tak berani melihat sekitarnya. Karena dengan menundukan kepalanya saja ia sudah merasakan pandangan menusuk dan tidak suka terhadapnya,ditambah dengan cibiran-cibaran panas itu.

Hinata sangat pahan dengan keadaan sahabat pirangnya. Ia mengusap punggung tangan Naruto pelan.

"Se-mua akan baik-baik saja Naru.. Aku dan Ki-ba akan selalu mem-bantumu," hiburnya dari tadi seakan ingin menguatkan. Naruto mengangguk,kemudian memandang Hinata dengan senyuman lemah dibibirnya sekakan berucap 'terima kasih' lewat postur tubuhnya.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa ada seorang pemuda tampan yang menghampiri mereka berdua. Sementara,kedatangan pemuda itu menjadi sorot perhatian semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Naru... Bisa kita berbicara?" tanya pemuda itu suasana hening seketika,dan Naruto menoleh cepat kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Gaara-senpai...," lirihnya memanggil pemuda yang kini sedang menatapnya datar namun lembut.

Gaara terkesiap saat melihat sorot kesedihan dimata jernih gadis cantik didepannya,ia merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimanapun ini salahnya juga. Tapi sungguh,ia tak berniat membuat Naruto seperti ini. Yang ia mau adalah Naruto menjadi miliknya dengan cara yang sehat,tidak seperti saat ini.

"Gomen," kata Gaara pendek dengan suara beratnya. Nada penuh penyesalan sangat kentara terselip disuaranya.

"..."

"Aku berjanji akan mencari siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini,Naru...," ujarnya lagi tegas,saat Naruto tak bereaksi apapun terhadap perkataanya tadi.

Bibir berwarna Cherry yang sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya itu melengkungkan sebuah senyuman lemah penuh keterpaksaan. "Tak perlu senpai. Ini hanyalah sebuah kesalah pahaman," Naruto memberi jeda cukup lama, "mungkin senpai hanya perlu menjelaskan kepada Sasuke saja," lanjutnya lirih.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan,kemudian menangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Walaupun,ia juga ragu Naruto dapat melihatnya dalam posisi kepala yang tertunduk itu.

Lalu,pemuda tampan yang tengah menjadi objek perhatian seluruh siswa itu pun berbalik,bermaksud meninggalkan kelas kohai cantiknya itu. Akan tetapi,tubuhnya berhenti bergerak saat ia melihat siluet pemuda bersurai _raven_ tengah memandangnya sengit dibalik pintu kelas.

Lalu?

"Brengsek kau Sabaku!" tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung berlari kencang menerjang dan memukul Gaara telak.

BUK BAK BUK

"KYAAAAAAA!" suara teriakan panik itu bergema didalam kelas,para siswa yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bisa melotot horor dan takut,sebagian ada yang lebih memilih lari,takut-takut kena imbas dari kekacauan itu.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN!" Naruto berteriak ngeri kepada Sasuke,ia dengan segera menghampiri dua pemuda yang saling mengadu _deathglare_ itu.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya Teme!" seru Naruto keras ,ia tak habis pikir kepada sikap Sasuke yang tempra itu. selalu bertindak tanpa berpikir,memukul tanpa bertanya.

Sasuke mendengus tak suka dengan keras,menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tajam dan kecewa. Sikap Naruto yang seperti itu malah membuat Sasuke semakin marah. _'Jadi,dia lebih membela si brengsek busuk itu? cih!'_ geramnya dalam hati.

Awalnya, Sasuke berniat untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara lagi. Ia akan berusaha percaya memaafkan Naruto. Namun,amarahnya begitu tersulut saat melihat Gaara berada didalam kelas Naruto,dan seperti sedang berbicara. Hingga akhirnya rasa cemburu yang berlebihan membutakannya,ia tak tahan dan segera memukul wajah menyebalkan Gaara.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa! Kau melanggar janjimu Naruto.." desisnya menusuk dan berlalu begitu saja.

Jleb!

Naruto mematung dengan_ shock_. Wajahnya pucat dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hinata,yang mengerti situasi segera menghampiri Naruto dan mendekapnya.

"Benar-benar gadis yang tak tahu diri! Sasuke-senpai pasti marah!"

Naruto berdiri dalam pelukan Hinata dengan wajah yang beruraian air mata. Mereka bukannya tidak mendengar kata-kata yang berseliweran tadi.

"Hinata.. Nata.." Naruto tergugu dibahu Hinata.

"Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? aku tidak tahu lagi..." bisiknya sambil memejamkan mata. Perih. Hatinya terasa seperti ditusuk-tusuk pisau. Tatapan orang yang disekitarnya terasa seperti menghujamkan pisau itu lebih dalam lagi,setelah mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan tadi. Tiba-tiba gadis itu meronta hebat dan berlari kencang.

"Naru,Naruto!" Hinata berseru. "Narutoooo!"

Naruto berlari terus tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Hinata. Kedua kakinya terus bergerak cepat,pandangannya buram oleh air mata. Napasnya terengah-engah dan dadanya terasa hendak pecah.

"Naruu.. kau mau kemana?! Naruuuu!" Hinata berteriak-teriak panik sambil mengejar sahabatnya. Sebentar saja tubuh Naruto menghilang ditengah kerumunan. Ketika,gadis itu akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri dari orang-orang berlalu lalang. Sosok Naruto sudah tidak tampak lagi dihadapannya.

Hinata berdiri dengan tubuh gemetar. Beberapa meter dihadapannya,pintu sekolah terbuka lebar. Sepi,hening diluar lingkungan sekolah yang kini ramai. Hinata berlari lagi dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Sosok Naruto tidak tampak dimanapun. Hinata menggigil. Ia sangat mengkhatirkan sahabatnya.

Hingga..

"Biar aku saja yang mencarinya."

Suara baritone Gaara mengalihkan Hinata.

.

.

Sementara itu disudut lain didepan sebuah kelas. Dua orang gadis yang berbeda watak itu memandang kearah koridoor bekas dimana terakhir kali mereka melihat Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka.

Plok.. Plok.. Plok..!

Sakura bertepuk tangan seraya terpekik "Ah! Kau lihat tadi Ino? Usahaku tak sia-sia memberika gambar itu kepihak mading. Akhirnya.. Sasuke-kun sadar bahwa gadis itu memang bukan gadis yang pantas."

Ino hanya mendesah pasrah atas sikap keterlaluan sahabatnya. "Semoga saja,ini tidak berefek terlalu ekstrem untuk hidupmu Sakura," ujar Ino dengan nada sarkastik.

Sakura mendelik tak suka atas apa yang Ino katakan,"Aku tidak mengerti kata-kata ambigumu Nona," katanya seraya berlalu pergi,mengekor Ino dibelakangnya.

"Sakura? Jadi.. gadis itu yang membuat semuanya jadi rumit.." bisik seorang gadis yang tak sengaja mendengar percakapan Sakura dan Ino.

Ia kemudian menyeringai senang. "Maaa... Lihat saja gadis licik! Kau akan memakan kembali kebusukanmu. Karena,gara-gara kau Gaara-kun mempunyai lebih banyak kesempatan untuk mendekati Naru-chan."

"Aku harus menemui pemuda Hyuuga itu."

Gadis itupun melangkahkan kakinya dengan anggun,dari kemeja seragam rapinya menampakan sebuah _name tag_ "Yukata Shihori".

.

.

**TBC..**

**Araaa? Apa-apaan ini chap? #frustasi.**

**Kenapa jadi rumit gini?**

**Ah.. ga peduli! Hehe.. yang penting lanjut ah! # digampar**

**Eemmm.. kalo gitu Kira pasrah aja deh.. siap trima kritik dan flame mungkin? ;(**

**Apapun itu.. Kira mohooon...**

**.**

**.**

**REVIEWNYAAAA MINNA!**

**.. Eh.. KIRA LUPA MINTA MAAF DAN NGUCAPIN MAKASIH. **

**MAAF BUAT REVIEW KALIAN YANG BELUM SEMPAT KIRA BALES,**

**DAN MAKASIH BUAT KETERSEDIAANNYA MEREVIEW..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Spesial thanks to:**

**Destiasasunaru 4ever, Princess Li-chan, Earl grey benvoureth, Guest, nanazawa kay, Guest, CindyAra, Guest, Shisui Namikaze Deandress Chan, Uzumaki Scout, Arum Junnie, Miyamoto Arufina, miszshanty05, itanarublueshapphire, Mushi kara-chan, mendokusai144, Dee chan – tik, ujumaki no gifar, .**

**Minna pertanyaan dan unek-unek kalian mungkin akan Kira jawab dengan Chapter ini.. Sekali lagi Kira ucapkan makasih buanyak.. Heheh.. Jangan kapok buat Riview, coz itulah letak semangatku untuk melanjutkan Fic ini. he..**

**Selamat membaca^^**

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali saat mendengar suara bel pertanda pulang sekolah membuyarkan lamunannya. Matanya sedikit bengkak akibat terus-menerus menangis. Sejak istirahat tadi, Naruto duduk diam bersembunyi dibalik pohon belakang sekolah, berharap tidak ada yang menemukannya. Dan harapannya terkabul, tidak ada yang menemukannya disana.

Naruto masih terduduk. Menunggu keadaan sekolah menyepi, mungkin. Ia sungguh sangat malu dan takut bertemu dengan orang-orang. Kejadian tadi, cukup membuatnya terguncang.

"Sasuke.." lirihnya begitu pelan memanggil sang kekasih, "Kumohon.. Percayalah padaku," lanjutnya lebih pelan, seakan ia sedang berhadapan langsung dengan Sasuke.

Wuuush..!

Angin lembut menjawab Naruto, meniup rambut pirang tergerainya terkibas. Membuat Naruto merasa lebih nyaman.

"Naruto, ternyata kau ada disini? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi..," suara lembut seorang gadis membuat Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kesamping. Sebenarnya, ia sungguh sangat kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada yang orang yang berdiri disampingnya.

Naruto mengkerutkan dahinya. Mengamati wajah gadis cantik yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya seraya mengingat-ngingat. Namun, sekeras apapun ia mencoba mengingat ia tidak mengenal gadis didepannya, walaupun memang agak familiar.

"Maaf, anda siapa?" pada akhirnya Naruto memberanikan bertanya.

Sang gadis terkikik kecil, "Betapa bodohnya aku..," katanya mengatai dirinya sendiri. "Kita bahkan belum kenalan ya? Aku sudah sok kenal, hihi.." lanjutnya menuai senyuman kecil dari Naruto karena melihat tingkah yang dianggap ucu baginya itu.

"Aku, Yukata Shihori, kelas XII. Panggil saja Yukata," ucap gadis itu seraya meyodorkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze, Yorishiku senpai," balas Naruto ramah seraya menjabat tangan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Boleh aku meminta waktunya, Naru?"

"Ya.. Tentu saja, senpai!"

...

**Disclaimer: sudah tahu pasti kan?**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: Romance,Drama.**

**WARNING:STR AIGT,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL**

...

Ruangan yang sakat mewah. Itulah kesan pertama setelah melihat ruang keluarga milik keluarga Uchiha, siapapun orangnya pastilah menganggap begitu adanya. Empat orang tengah duduk saling berhadapan diatas sebuah sofa elit, dengan meja yang dihiasi beberapa cemilan khas malam.

Sang kepala keluarga itu mulai berdehem, bersiap memulai pembicaraan. Tiga kepala lainnya menoleh menunggu apa yang akan Fugaku yang terkenal irit berbicara itu lontarkan.

Namun, salah satu dari hati seorang pemuda nampak terasa kurang enak.

"Sasuke?" panggilnya. Yang dipanggil segera menoleh, menatap Onyx ayahnya tanpa gentar, itulah sifat Uchiha, dan Fugaku terlihat bangga karena itu.

"Hn," gumaman yang Sasuke lontarkan sebagai jawaban atas pangglian Fugaku.

"2 hari lagi ayah akan melaksanakan pesta untuk merayakan ulang tahun ibumu," kata Fugaku kemudian melirik lembut kearah istrinya yang tersipu, "Ayah ingin kau membawa kekasih perempuanmu kepesta ibumu sebagai kado ulang tahun ibumu." Lanjut Fugaku dengan menegaskan dikata perempuan. Seakan menyindir Itachi yang seorang gay, namun yang disindir malah cuek.

JEDER!

Sasuke menahan nafas saat ini, mendengar pernyataan ayahnya bagaikan tersambar petir dihujan yang lebat. Membawa Naruto ke pesta ulang tahun ibunya? Alamat kiamat! Naruto itu bukan seorang yang kaya raya, gadis sederhana_kalau mau tidak dikatakan miskin. Habis sudah Naruto kalau ayahnya mengetahui dirinya menjalin cinta dengan gadis semacam Naruto. Harta seakan menutupi segela kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Naruto.

Lagipula, ia kan saat ini dengan Naruto sedang bermasalah. Ah! Mendadak rasa galau yang Sasuke rasakan berlipat menjadi dua kali.

'_Shit! Kenapa semuanya bertambah rumit begini?!'_ rutuk Sasuke gamang.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Bukankah kakakmu bilang kau mempunyai seorang gadis yang menjadi kekasihmu?" tuntut Fugaku kepada anaknya. Sasuke saat ini mulai menyumpahi Itachi karena mulutnya yang ember itu.

Sementara itu, Itachi nampak khawatir. Ia merasa bersalah juga kepada Sasuke. Karena, secara tidak langsung Itachilah yang membuat orang tuanya begitu terobsesi dengan menantu perempuan, yah karena ia seorang penyuka sesama jenis, orang tuanya menjadi was-was kalau-kalau Sasuke mengikuti jejak kakaknya. Mengingat Sasuke yang tidak pernah dikabarkan dekat dengan seorang gadis manapun. Dan hati kedua orang tua Sasuke begitu bahagia ketika mendengar kabar Sasuke berpacaran dengan seorang gadis.

"Kau akan membawanya untuk Kaa-san kan Suke?" Mikoto tampak sangat berharap kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak tega melihat tatapan ibunya hanya mendesah_pasrah. "Baiklah.." sahut Sasuke akhirnya.

Mikoto tersenyum bahagia, begitu juga Fugaku.

Hal yang mereka tidak ketahui adalah ..

'_Aku tidak peduli bagaimana gadis yang akan Sasuke perlihatkan. Yang penting aku bisa bernafas lega, karena setidaknya Uchiha mempunyai penerus keturunan,'_ batin Fugaku.

Fugaku lebih mementingkan seorang cucu, dibanding harta. Yah.. memang Fugaku menginginkan menatu yang sepadan dengan Uchiha, tentu itu untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Namun, punya penerus lebih penting bukan? Itachi dan Deidara mana bisa mempunyai anak! Harga dirinyalah yang tak mengizinkan dirinya mengungkapkan hal itu.

...

"Tadaima.."

"Okaeri.. Tou-san!" sahut Naruto berusaha terlihat ceria didepan sang ayah. "Ne, kenapa Tou-san puangnya malam sekali? Makan malam kita hampir saja dingin," kata Naruto seraya membatu ayahnya membawakan tas.

Minato nampak memberikan cengiran 5 jari yang diturunkan langsung kepada anaknya. "Hehehe.. Tou-san keasyikan lembur sayang, _gomen_." Kata Minato bersalah, tapi wajahnya jelas-jelas tidak menunjukan ekspresi menyesal.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Naru, heran deh! Kenapa Tou-san sangat menyukai pekerjaan sih?" gerutunya pura-pura ngambek. Gak taunya itu malah membuat sang ayah menjadi gemas. Melihat putrinya, membuat semua rasa lelah yang ia tanggung seakan menguap entah kemana.

'_Maaf Naru, tapi Tou-san berusaha agar kita lebih bisa hidup dengan sejahtera,_' batinnya sedih ,walaupun berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Minato yang terlihat tersenyum usil.

"Mmm bagaimana ya? Habisnya Tou-san membeli sesuatu dulu sih buat Naru-chan," ucap Minato seraya melirik jahil kearah putri cantiknya.

Raut wajah Naruto berubah drastis, matanya berbinar senang, "Hounto? Tou-san beli apa buat Naru?" tanyanya antusias, benar-benar melupakan bahwa baru saja Naruto itu sedang ngambek.

Minato terkikik geli, kemudian mengusap kepala putrinya penuh sayang.

"Coba lihat didalam tas itu ada apa."

Naruto segera membongkar apa isi dalam tas Minato dengan tergesa.

Dan?

"YEIIIIYY! RAMEN CUP LIMITED EDISI!" pekiknya begitu bahagia ketika mendapatkan beberapa cup makanan kesukaannya yang limited edisi. Matanya begitu berbinar, tangan mungilnya memeluk-meluk cup ramen dengan protektif. Minato nampak_ sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah putrinya yang bahagia bak mendapatkan sebuah mobil mewah, padahal hanya ramen. Tapi..

Minato tersenyum bahagia melihat putrinya bahagia.

"Arigatou Tou-san!" seru Naruto seraya mengecupi kedua pipi ayahnya. "Ya sudah, Tou-san cepat mandi sana! Naru sudah siapkan! Sekarang Naru mau menghangatkan lagi sup!" cerocosnya kepada sang ayah.

"Iya, putri cerewet!" sahut Minato pura-pura sebal, karena Naruto mendadak baik hati kalau dikasih ramen.

"Hihihihi..."

...

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas kasur ukuran nomor 3 itu dengan tangan terlentang, setelah selesai makan malam bersama ayahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian. Momen bersama ayahnya memang selalu sukses membuat Naruto melupakan sejenak semua masalahnya. Ketika bersama sang ayah Naruto selalu merasa tenang.

"Terimakasih Tou-san.. Naru janji takkan mengecewakan Tou-san..," lirihnya seraya tersenyum kecil.

'_Kaa-san pasti disana juga sedang tersenyum bukan?'_ batinnya menerawang, mengingat kembali wajah cantik sang ibu.

"Ah! Aku belum menulis pelajaran yang sempat aku tinggalkan_,ttebayo_!" serunya tiba-tiba bangun. Ia kemudian segera beranjak dan mulai mencatat dari pelajaran yang ia lewatkan catatan yang Hinata tinggalkan kedalam tasnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian..

"Haah.. Akhirnya selesai juga," desahnya lega sembari membereskan kembali buku catatannya. Melihat buku pelajaran, mendadak Naruto mengingat kembali masalahnya yang terjadi disekolah.

Wajahnya berubah sendu. Ia menghela napas_berat.

"Sasuke, bahkan tidak membalas satupun pesanku, apalagi mengangkat telponku. Bagaimana ini? Hhh.." tukasnya lemas. Naruto kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas kasur yang lumayan empuk itu.

Jujur, Naruto sangat takut kehilangan Sasuke. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai pemuda tampan itu, cinta pertamanya.

Matanya menerawang kearah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, ia kembali mengingat perbincangannya dengan Yukata siang tadi.

"_Ne, senpai ada perlu apa?"_

"_Naru, maaf sebelumnya. Mungkin aku terlalu to the point. Mungkin juga terlalu ikut campur dengan masalahmu."_

"_Memangnya ada apa senpai?"_

"_Ini mengenai, hubunganmu dengan Sasuke, dan Gaara-kun."_

"_Eh?"_

"_Aku ingin membantumu meluruskan semua kesalah pahaman ini."_

"_Maksud senpai?"_

"_Aku ingin kau dan kekasihmu kembali bersatu. Sebenarnya, aku tahu siapa yang melakukan semua ini kepadamu Naru."_

"_Se-senpai tahu? Lalu siapa? Terus kenapa senpai mau membatuku?"_

"_Nanti kamu juga mengetahuinya Naru. Aku melakukan ini semua demi hubunganku dengan Gaara-kun."_

"_Gaara-senpai?"_

"_Ya. Sebenarnya, aku ini adalah tungan Gaara-kun. Ah tidak! Mungkin lebih bisa dikatakan calon tunangan. Aku dan Gaara dijodohkan oleh orang tua kami masing-masing karena melihat hubungan kami yang dekat. Sebenarnya, memang dari kecil kami bersahabat. Mungkin itu yang membuat orang tua kami bersepakat untuk menjodohkan kami."_

"_..."_

"_Aku sangat bahagia ketika mendengar hal itu, jujur saja dari dulu sudah lama aku memendam perasaan kepadanya. Tetapi tidak dengan Gaara-kun. Ia tidak setuju, ia menolak pertunangan ini. Namun, orang tua kami tetap melaksanakan perjodohan ini. Aku sangat berharap banyak dengan hubungan kami, disana aku bertekad untuk membuat Gaara-kun mencintaiku. Aku mengungkapkannya, dan Gaara-kun hanya diam. Kemudian ia berkata padaku, jika aku bisa membuatnya jauh cinta kepadaku, dan dia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang lain, maka ia akan menerimaku."_

"_Aku mengerti senpai. Maafkan aku.."_

"_Tidak Naru, kau tidak salah sedikitpun. Kau mencintai Sasuke kan?"_

"_Ya, aku mencintainya senpai. Dan aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya."_

"_Baguslah.. Maka dari itu aku akan membantumu menyelasaikan kesalahfahaman ini. Aku tidak mau hubungan kalian sampai berakhir. Karena dengan begitu, tidak ada kesempatankan buat Gaara-kun? Heheh.."_

"_Iya, senpai. Naru ngerti, hehe.. Arigatou Senpai."_

"_Ayo kita berjuang untuk cinta kita Naru! Dan panggil saja Yukata-nee ya?!"_

"_Hai,genbate Yukata-neechan!" _

Bibir Naruto mengulas senyuman kecil mengingat kejadian tadi. Hatinya begitu berharap dengan apa yang Yukata lakukan. Ia berharap dengan ini, masalahnya dengan Sasuke cepat selesai. Mudah-mudahan Sasuke segera menyadari kesalahfahaman ini, dan memaafkannya dengan segera. Jujur saja, Naruto sangat rindu dengan pelukan kekasihnya.

Malam itu, Naruto pergi kealam mimpi dengan membawa sebuah harapan.

...

Pagi ini pemuda Hyuuga itu nampak datang dengan wajah yang tertekuk, wajah tampannya memang datar. sekilas memang tak kelihatan, tapi bagi yang mengenal dekat Hyuuga Neji pastilah dengan jelas bisa melihat raut tertekuknya itu.

'_Sial! Sakura tidak menepati janji. Semua orang menyerangku.. Damn!'_ batin pemuda itu seraya terus berjalan keruang klubnya.

"Gadis itu.. Benar-benar salah menilai seorang Hyuuga Neji," desisnya seraya menyeringai.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Neji, Sakura datang kesekolah dengan perasaan yang berseri-seri. Wajah cantiknya menyiratkan betapa semangatnya hari ini ia menjalani hari. Kabar yang mungkin ia tunggu-tunggu akan segera ditelinganya.

"Sasuke putus dengan gadis miskin itu,hihihihi..," bisiknya pelan. "Ah! aku benar-benar tidak sabar!" pekiknya pelan. Tangannya dengan gemas, meremas roknya sendiri, tentu saja karena kelewat semangat.

Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Namun, sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Ohayou.. Jidat lebar!"

"Kau berhasil menghancurkan pagi indahku, babi hutan!"

Ino tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Sakura. Ia segera merangkul pundak Sakura. "Ayolah.. Salahmu sendiri yang tidak menyahut sapaanku. Sebegitu senangnya kah dirimu putri Haruno?" goda Ino membuat Sakura mau tak mau tersenyum kembali.

"Hihihi.._ You know i mean mybest friend..."_

"Oh.. Tentu aku tahu apa yang ada dalam benakmu itu." sahut Ino agak mencibir. Sakura hanya terkikik, tidak menyadari sahabat baiknya sedang mencibir seraya mendelik kearahnya.

"Ah! Itu Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kuuun!" gadis bersurai pink itu tampak kegirangan saat meihat Sasuke berjalan dikoridor sekolah, ia segera melepaskan rangkulan Ino dan pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ck.. Mendokusai.. Sepertinya, gadis itu sangat terobsesi dengan sahabatku.."

"Eh? Shika, sejak kapan kau dibelakangku?" Ino benar-benar kaget saat mendapati kekasihnya tiba-tiba berbicara dibelakangnya. Demi bunga bangkai yang baunya minta ampun! Ia tak menyadarinya sedikitpun.

Shikamaru nampak menyeringai kearah Ino yang saat itu juga merona melihatnya. "Yah.. Memberi kejutan untukmu bukanlah hal yang buruk bukan?" katanya seraya mencuri kecupan selamat pagi dipipi Ino.

Blush!

"Shikaaaaa! Kau membuatku malu! Jangan lakukan itu lagi didepan umum!" Ino terpekik sembari mencubit pinggang Shikamaru dengan wajah yang dipastikan memerah. Sedangkan, Shikamaru malah terkekeh dan meingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Ino dengan sengaja.

Semua orang yang melihat adegan itu hanya menatap iri kearah mereka berdua. _'Romantisnyaaaaaa.._' batin mereka serempak.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu!"

Pemudua tampan berperangai dingin itu nampak cuek dengan panggilan genit dari Sakura. Sejujurnya, Sasuke sungguh menyesal ia meninggalkan headsetnya dirumah. Kenapa? Karena jika ia memakai benda itu otomatis telinganya terselamatkan dari polusi suara macam itu.

"Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau tak berhenti sih?" Sakura dengan merajuk menggelayutkan tangannya dilengan kekar Sasuke tanpa izin. Sasuke nampak risih saat mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari Sakura.

"Lepaskan Haruno!"desis Sasuke berbahaya namun pelan, wajahnya tetap datar tanpa menoleh.

Namun Sakura tak menggubrisnya, ia malah dengan sengaja mengeratkan gelayutannya. Sasuke sungguh malas menghadapi gadis ini, sehingga ia membiarkannya saja melakukan hal sesukanya. Lagian, ia sedang tidak mood berdebat atau pun bebicara. Efek masalah yang terjadi dengan Naruto, sungguh sangat besar.

Ia sangat merindukan gadis pirang mungil itu, tapi hatinya belum siap bertemu dengan Naruto. Ia masih kecewa pada Naruto, bahkan ia tak menghiraukan usaha Naruto untuk menghubunginya lewat ponsel. Ia takut, jika saat ini bertemu dengan gadis yang dicintainya malah berbalik menyakitinya. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat tau bagaimana dirinya jika sudah emosi dan lepas kendali.

Hingga, Sasuke tidak menyadari bahwa gadis yang sedari tadi dipikirkannya ada dihadapannya. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang amat terluka.

"Na-Naru-chan.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"E-eh? I-ya Hinata, aku tak apa. Ayo kita kekelas!"

Sasuke membatu saat mendengar suara yang amat ia rindukan. Ia segera menoleh kearah Naruto. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang beberapa saat, sampai Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Gadis cantik itu melewatinya begitu saja.

Hati Sasuke mencelos saat Naruto bersikap seperti itu. Akan tetapi, Sasuke yakin saat itu ia melihat mata _shaphire_ Naruto memandangnya penuh luka.

Kenapa?

"Ada apa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa berhenti?" nada manja itu mengalihkan pemuda raven itu.

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah sengit saat iya menyadari sesuatu . "Lepaskan Haruno! Shit!" dengan kasar Sasuke melepaskan lengan Sakura darinya. Pemuda itu lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku kaget begitu saja seraya menggeram penuh amarah.

Lalu?

Bibir yang dipoles lipgoss strawberry itu menyunggingkan sebuah seringaian licik.

"Akhirnya, hubungan mereka akan benar-benar berakhir, khukhu.." bisik Sakura yang tadi sebenarnya menyadari keberadaan Naruto dihadapan mereka. Ia tidak menyesal telah bersikap lebih genit kepada Sasuke jika bayarannya hancurnya hubungan mereka berdua.

Jahat sekali!

Gadis bermata hijau itu terlalu asik dengan kesenangannya, sehingga tidak menyadari beberapa pasang mata tengah mengamatinya dengan intens, menyorotnya dalam bahaya.

"Jadi, itu alasannya kau tidak menempati janjimu? Kau salah Sakura, jika kau menganggap aku takkan bertindak." Seringaian itu tersungging dibibir pemuda Hyuuga yang tak sengaja meihat adegan tadi.

Disisi lainnya..

"Mendokusai.. Kurasa, aku bukanlah sahabat yang baik jika tetap diam saja."

"Kau benar Shika, Sakura sudah keluar batas keterlaluan. Mungkin , ini saatnya memberi dia sedikit teguran."

Sadarkah kau Sakura? Bukan Naruto yang akan hancur melainkan dirimu. Kau dikepung!

...

Kaki mungil Naruto berjalan terhuyung,ia merasa dirinya tidak menapaki bumi saat ini. Hatinya begitu sakit bagaikan dihujami beribu pisau tajam tepat dijantungnya. Tangannya mencengkram kuat dadanya yang terasa begitu ngilu dan perih. Namun matanya tak meneteskan air mata,padahal ia menginginkan sekali air matanya terjatuh hanya untuk sekedar mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Orang berkata : jika kita menangis akan mengurangi sedikit beban dihati. Tapi,ternyata mata shapphire yang dulu berbinar itu tidak kuasa menumpahkan lagi air mata. Apa mungkin terlalu banyak dikeluarkan? Mungkin itu jawabannya, dari kemarin ia sudah terlalu banyak menagis.

'_Itukah alasanmu tidak sekalipun menjawab pesan dan telpon dariku? Itukah alasanmu tidak menghiraukan penjelasanku, Sasuke?'_

Gadisitu membatin terluka, pemandangan Sasuke berjalan mesra dengan seorang gadis cantik terus berputar dikepalanya.

Hinata, sang sahabat memandang Naruto penuh prihatin. Sedikitnya, ia tahu apa yang dirasakan Naruto.

'_Kenapa Sasuke-senpai sengaja melakukan itu? Bukankah dia sangat mencintai Naru? Seharusnya, ia mendengar penjelasan Naru terlebih dahulu. Kejam sekali..'_

Dua gadis itu nampak bergelung dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Tanpa tahu, bahwa mereka salah menilai seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Naru?" panggil Hinata.

"Eh? Ya?"

"Kau mau kemana? Kita su-dah sampai didepan ke-las kita." Ucapan Hinata membuat gadis pirang itu tersadar sepenuhnya. Ia kemudian mengganti raut wajahnya dengan cengiran lima jarinya yang manis.

"Heheh.. Aku sepertinya melamun ya? Ayo!" ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk punggung kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Hinata kemudin mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. Ia mendesah berat. Hinata tahu bahwa gadis didepannya itu sedang menutupi kesedihannya dengan berusaha terlihat ceria. Namun, bagi Hinata hal itu malah terlihat menyedihkan.

Semoga semuanya cepat selesai, doanya dalam hati.

...

Gadis bernama Yukata itu segera menghampiri Gaara yang sepertinya sedang bersiap untuk keluar kelas, mengingat ini adalah jam istirahat sekolah.

"Gaara-kun? Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" ucap gadis berkulit porselen itu berharap.

Gaara nampak berpikir, tadinya ia akan menemui Sasuke untuk menjelaskan semuanya, setelah itu rencananya ia akan menemui Naruto setelahnya. Akan tetapi, melihat raut wajah sahabatnya ia menjadi tak tega menolak, karena ia yakin Yukata sedang ingin berbicara penting.

"Baiklah," setujunya seraya mengangguk kecil.

Yukata nampak tersenyum senang. "Tapi, tidak disini," katanya seraya memberi kode kepada Gaara untuk keuar. Pemuda tampan yang banyak digilai perempuan itu nampak mengerti, lantas ia berjalan keluar berdampingan dengan wakilnya dalam Osis itu.

"Gaara-kun, sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku mencampuri masalah kalian. Tapi.." Yukata nampak ragu mengatakan apa yang akan ia bicarakan selanjutnya, sehingga ia tidak melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara heran. Mereka nampak masih berjalan berdampingan dengan arah kekantin sekolah.

"Aku tak enak hati kepada Gaara-kun." Gadis itu melanjutkan dengan rona tak enak nampak gelisah.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, senyuman yang hanya ia perlihatkan kepada orang-orang terdekatnya saja.

"Tak apa. Aku selalu percaya kepadamu Yukata."

Teregun. Gadis itu tertegun saat seseorang yang dicintainya mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Ia beitu bahagia ketika Gaara memberikan rasa percaya itu kepadanya. Yukata terlihat terharu. Setidaknya, rasa percaya adalah sesuatu yang baik untuk hubungan mereka.

Yukata tersenyum dengan wajah merona, memperlihatkan dengan lebih jela agi kecantikannya.

"Terima kasih Gaara-kun. Ini masalah Naruto dan Gaara-kun. Sepertinya, aku tahu siapa yang telah menyebarkan foto dan fitnah itu," katanya menjelaskan.

Gaara mengehentikan langkahnya, segera ia menoleh kearah Yukata dengan cepat dengan pandangan sorot mata yang seolah berkata: Apa- kau- serius ?

"Ya. Orang itu adalah Haruno Sakura."

Gaara memejamkan matanya seraya mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ia menghirup udara kemudian menghembuskannya kembali dengan perlahan. Ia membuka matanya kemudian menyeringai bahaya.

"Arigatou.. Yukata. Gadis yang bernama Haruno itu akan menerima akibatnya. " Katanya dengan suara berat yang membuat Yukata merinding seketika saat mendengar nada dingin itu keluar dari mulut Gaara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya Gaara?"

"Tentu saja, membuat dia mengaku dihadapan semua orang," jawab Gaara lugas. Ia kembali berjalan dengan muka datarnya.

Yukata mengangguk mengerti. Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat ia ingin tanyakan kepada pemuda disampingnya ini...

"Lalu Naruto? dan hubungannya dengan Uchiha itu?"

"..." Gaara terdiam sesaat, sebelum senyuman tipis itu hadir kembali diwajah Gaara, senyuman yang terlihat lembut, berbeda dengan sebelumnya.

"Mengenai gadis malaikat itu... Mungkin lebih baik aku menyerah. Kurasa si Uchiha itu sangat beruntung mendapatkan seluruh hati gadis itu, aku tidak melihat harapan itu dimatanya. Harapan untuk menyambut cinta lain," ucap Gaara panjang lebar seraya menunjuk hatinya saat mengucapkan akhir kalimatnya.

"..." Yukata nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, gadis itu termangu dengan mulut tertutup.

"Biarlah perasaan ini terhapus untuknya. Kurasa aku akan mencari cinta lain yang bersedia mencintaiku dengan tulus," lanjutnya memandang gadis disampingnya dengan pandangan penuh arti,sebelum berlalu begitu saja.

Deg. Deg. Deg.

Hah?

Mata _onyx _itu terbelalak.

"Ga- Gaara-kun.. Arigatou.. hiks.. hiks.."

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Aah.. Maaf teman-teman fic ini mungkin semakin hari semakin ga bermutu. #nangis gaje.**

**Setelah aku baca ulang, fic ini semakin kesini semakin ancur. T.T**

**Maaf buat readers pada kecewa. #bungkuk2**

**Rencananya Fic ini tidak akan lebih dari 10 chapter, heheh..**

**Soalnya, Kira berencana bikin Fic baru straight lainnya. Tapi, tetep menggunakan karakter Naruto dan Sasuke. **

**Cuman Kira masih bingung, NaruFemSasu ato SasuFemNaru? Kira minta pendapatnya Minna.. **

**Akhir kata Kira mohon..**

**RIVIEWNYA MINNAAA... ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

Jam istirahat adalah waktu yang begitu Naruto tunggu-tunggu. Rasanya lama sekali menunggu dengan semua tatapan mencemooh itu kepadanya. Sakit sekaligus tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa salahnya sehingga semua siswi dan sebagian kecil siswa membencinya? Dirinya merasa menjadi orang yang paling hina jika begini. Semuanya teramat serba salah dibenak Naruto, sehingga ia begitu menantikan waktu untuk dirinya bisa bersembunyi dari tatapan menyakitkan itu. Jika mungkin yang mengalami hal ini bukan Naruto, apakah orang-orang akan tetap bersikap sama kepada orang itu?

Gadis miskin yang malang atau sial? Itulah yang ada dibenaknya saat meratapi nasibnya sendiri.

Namun, syukurlah jam istirahat sepuluh menit yang lalu telah berbunyi, hingga akhirnya gadis cantik itu bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon besar sakura yang biasa ia jadikan tempat untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Sasuke.

Ah.. Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas panjang, berharap sedikit bebannya bisa berkurang terbawa angin. Memikirkan Sasuke, membuat Naruto takut.

"Suke.. Apakah ini berarti kau akan meninggalkanku?" lirihnya pahit dengan sudut mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _'Aku terlanjur mencintaimu Suke.. Aku terlanjur menjadikanmu cinta pertamaku. Haruskah aku menyerah atau pasrah kepadamu teme? Mengapa kau seolah tak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendapat maafmu? Sejahat dan seburuk itukah aku? Bahkan aku tak tahu apa kesalahanku..'_

Naruto tampak terlarut dengan dunianya sendiri, hingga sebuah getaran kecil dikantong Saku roknya membuat ia tersadar dan segera mengusap pipinya yang tanpa sadar telah dibanjiri dengan air matanya sendiri.

"Tou-san?" gumanya melihat panggilan yang tertera dalam ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, ia segera memencet tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi Tousan?... HAH?! A-pa maksudnya ini Tou-san?... Tap-... Ah ya! B- Baiklah Naru akan segera pulang!"

Entah kabar apa yang Naruto terima, hingga gadis itu segera bangkit dan bergegas cepat menuju kelasnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

'_Ya Tuhan.. Apakah ini semua bohong?'_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, kalau fic ini murni punyaku.. !#posesif**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: Romance,Drama, Hurt-comfort.**

**WARNING:STR AIGT,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL**

* * *

Gaara, sebagai ketua Osis mempunyai wewenang khusus untuk membolos saat pelajaran berlangsung. Berkilah dengan alasan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai ketua Osis pemuda keturunan Sabaku itu dengan mudah diberi izin oleh gurunya untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran. Benarkah untuk mengerjakan tugas Osis? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Gaara melakukan semua itu untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Ia sudah gatal dan tidak bisa duduk tenang selama masalah yang mulai semakin rumit ini belum selesai. Sebagai pihak yang mengalah_menurutnya_ Gaara harus segera men-_clear_-kan masalah ini. Karena diam bukan sifatnya jika ia sudah tahu dimana akar masalah itu sendiri. _Well_, ia memang tahu sebagian kecil memang masalah ini bermula darinya. Maka dari itu ia mau repot-repot begini karena merasa bersalah kepada Naruto. Catat! Hanya Naruto. Persetan dengan Uchiha, ia tidak peduli.

**Hyuuga, ku tunggu kau diruang Osis. Sekarang.**

Itulah sederet pesan yang diketik Gaara ketika ia tiba diruang Osis. Pemuda itu duduk dikursi yang menjadi teritorialnya sebagai ketua Osis dengan tenang, menunggu seorang Hyuuga Neji untuk berbicara. Kepala bermahkotakan marun itu nampak menyender dikepala kursi dengan santai. Hingga beberapa menitpun berlalu begitu saja, sedikitnya membuat Gaara merasa kesal karena bagaimanapun Gaara adalah orang yang tak suka menunggu. Hampir saja Gaara akan menelepon Neji ketika pintu ruang itu terbuka dan menampakan seseorang yang ia tunggu beberapa menit terakhir.

"Ada yang aku ingin tanyakan kepadamu, Hyuuga," kata Gaara seraya mengotak –atik ponselnya saat Neji berdiri didepannya dengan wajah datar namun matanya seolah bertanya.

Neji hanya mengangguk kecil, "Ya,ada apa senpai?" tanya Neji ketika Gaara tidak memandang kearahnya.

"Soal foto itu, aku sudah tahu siapa yang memberikannya padamu. Aku tida bisa tingg-"

"Sepertinya kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama senpai," potong Neji cepat membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Neji dan mendapati sebuah seringai misterius dibalik wajah tenang pemuda Hyuuga itu. Untuk beberapa saat Gaara terpaku sebelum ia mendengus geli dan memberikan seringaian sama dengan Neji.

"Baiklah... Kau hanya cukup ikuti rencanaku saja, Hyuuga."

"Aku tahu."

* * *

Shikamaru benar-benar merasa tak enak. Amat merasa tak nyaman jika berdekatan dengan Sasuke dalam mood yang kacau begini, pemuda Uchiha itu tampaknya memang sedang dalam masa terburuknya. Entahlah..

Namun, memang begini. Jika Sasuke sedang dalam mood jelek pasti imbasnya seluruh murid yang ada dikelas. Semuanya nampak tegang. Oke, sejauh ini memang Uchiha sangat merepotkan, pikir pemuda Nara itu.

"Aku tahu kau sedang dalam mood buruk Sas. Tapi, jangan buat suasana semakin merepotkan begini. Chk..," keluh Shikamaru persis disamping Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik tajam kearah kawannya yang kini menampakan raut malasnya. "Bukan urusanmu!"

"Mendokusai.. Urusanku. Selama kau membuatku tidak merasa nyaman, Sas," timpal Shikamaru mulai serius. "Ayolah, meskipun itu merepotkan aku tetap sahabatmu. Aku tidak akan diam melihatmu kacau seperti ini," lanjutnya.

"..." Sasuke tak menyahut, ia malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela memandang biru langit yang membuatnya teringat seseorang.

Shikamaru mendesah_ panjang. "Baiklah. Tapi, hentikan aura tak enakmu itu," ujar Shikamaru seraya mendengus dan mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh kelas, dan persis seperti kuburan, suasananya hening walau banyak penghuni didalamnya. "Sepulang sekolah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

'_Naruto memang hebat. Dia bisa membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke sampai seperti ini,'_ batinnya memuji Naruto yang berhasil membuat Sasuke galau setengah mati seperti ini._ 'Bahkan sampai membuat keluar dari karakternya, gadis merepotkan.'_

Sasuke menoleh, mengkerutkan sedikit dahinya sebagai tanggapan apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Tapi..

"Hn," gumamnya tak banyak kata lagi saat mendapati bagaimana raut malas Shikamaru berganti dengan wajah teramat seriusnya. Tidak biasanya, begitulah pikir Sasuke. Apapun itu, pastilah masalahnya serius. _Well_, jarang-jarang pemuda Nara itu begini. Lalu, Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Memilih untuk meninggalkan kelas dan menenangkan dirinya di atap.

"Haah.. Mendokusai. Sepertinya aku harus mengarang alasan untuk membuat pemuda es itu selamat dari Orochimaru-sensei," keluh Shikamaru memandangi punggung sahabatnya yang berjalan lurus kearah pintu.

"_Suke,apakah kau mempercayaiku?"_

"_Suke,apakah kau mempercayaiku?"_

"_Suke,apakah kau mempercayaiku?"_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang dikepala Sasuke. Saat itu, Naruto bertanya ambigu seperti itu padanya. Apakah semua ini artinya? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanyanya, sedikit. Apa dirinya keterlaluan menghiraukan penjelasan dan maaf kekasihnya itu? Apa kata-katanya tempo hari keterlaluan kepada kekasihnya itu?

"Tidak," gumam Sasuke menjawab pertanyaaan yang berkecambuk dikepalanya_ sendiri. _Onyx_ nya kembali menerawang kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Menurutnya, tidaklah salah jika ia marah dan menghiraukan Naruto karena gadis itu telah menyembunyikan hal sepenting itu darinya. Harga dirinya merasa terluka sebagai seorang Uchiha ketika kekasihnya sendiri bermain curang dibelakangnya. Ia juga merasa benar dengan kata-katanya tempo hari kepada Naruto. Itu tidak keterlaluan, itu semua fakta. Ia memang kecewa kepada Naruto karena lebih membela Gaara ketimbang dirinya, kekasihnya sendiri.

Namun, bukan itu saja yang membuat pikiran seorang jenius Uchiha penuh. Ia kembali teringat janjinya dengan sang Kaa-san. Besok adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Ia berjanji akan membawa kekasihnya kepada Kaa-sannya itu saat pesta. Bagaimana ia bisa membawa Naruto kepesta itu? Ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Naruto sekarang. Sasuke memerlukan waktu untuk menenangkan diri. Ia sendiri tak memungkiri bahwa ia tidak pernah mau berpisah dengan gadis yang sangat dicintainya itu, Sasuke yakin hidupnya akan kacau tanpa Naruto.

"AAAAARRRGH!" Teriak Sasuke frutasi, menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Pemuda itu benar-benar kacau dan OOC. Belum lagi masalah ia teringat kembali perkataan Fugaku tempo hari. Jikapun ia membawa Naruto kepesta itu, apakah ayahnya akan setuju? Bagaimana reaksinya?

_Shit_!

Sasuke tejebak dengan masalahnya sendiri. Ayolah otak jenius dan liciknya kemana? Engh.. Mungkin tertimbun dengan keegoisan dan rasa cemburu yang berlebihan? Entahlah.

"Naruto.." Lirihnya tiba-tiba memanggil gadis penghuni hatinya dengan penuh kerinduan.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

"Naru-chan? Apakah ini cucuku itu Minato? Dia cucuku? Oh.. Tuhaaaaan! Hahahah.."

Disambut dengan pelukan erat, Naruto mematung dengan wajah yang _shock_. Tidak bergeming, pikirannya antara setengah sadar dan setengah mimpi. Masih memproses semua kejadian yang menimpanya saat ini. Lelaki bertubuh besar paruh baya yang masih setia memeluk Naruto tertawa begitu renyah seakan ia mendapatkan sebuah kebahagiaan yang teramat besar. Mata _shapphire_ itu bertubrukan dengan warna yang sama dibalik pundak sang pria paruh baya. Naruto dengan jelas melihat ayahnya menganggukan kepala dengan senyum haru.

"Ka-Kakek? Ma-sih hidup..," Suara bergetar Naruto menghentikan pelukan maut sang kakek, Jiraya namanya. Pria itu nampak tersenyum lembut kearah sang cucu.

"Ya, Naru-chan. Ini kakekmu," sahut Jiraya dengan cengirannya.

Lalu?

Secepat kilat Naruto berbalik menghambur kedalam pelukan sang kakek seraya terisak kecil. "Naru kira Kakek.. Kakek... hiks..," ucapnya terbata tak melanjutkan perkataannya karena tercekat. Ia tidak menyangka keajaiban ini akan datang melanda hidupnya. Kakek yang begitu ia sayangi, yang dianggap sudah tiada olehnya akibat sebuah insiden kecelakaan pesawat 4 tahun lalu, ternyata masih hidup. '_Arigato.. Kami-sama,_' batinya penuh syukur.

"Hahaha.. Kau kira kakekmu ini akan mati hanya dengan kecelakaan kecil seperti itu? Ayolah.. Kakek masih terlalu muda untuk mati sebelum menikmati gadis-gadis seksi diKonoha," guraunya menuai cubitan kesal dari Naruto dan berteriak 'MESUM' dengan lantangnya.

Minato _sweatdrop_. Ia kira kejadian yang membuat ayahnya hampir mati bisa membuatnya tobat. Ternyata sifat mesumnya sudah mengakar jauh. "Haaah," desahnya panjang seraya menggeleng pasrah.

"Baikalah.. Sekarang ceritakan pada Naru, kenapa kakek bisa selamat! Dan kenapa Kakek tidak menemui Naru dan Tou-san dari dulu?! " pinta Naruto tidak mau ditolak dengan ekspresi merenggutnya, karena ia sedikit sebal kepada kakeknya yang baru sekarang menemuinya. Jiraya terkekeh, kemudian mendelik tajam kearah anaknya yang berdiri persis disampingnya. Minato hanya tersenyum nervous dan Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalnya tidak mengerti atas situasi yang terjadi antara ayahnya dan sang kakek.

"Sebaiknya, kau bereskan dulu pakaian kalian. Nanti akan kuceritakan kejadian sebenarnya dirumah kakek, dan kenapa kakekmu ini baru sekarang menemuimu, nanti kakek jelaskan. Tapi, tidak disini," Ujar Jiraya sembari mengerling kearah sekitar. "Tidak dirumah butut ini, oke?"

Walaupun Minato rada tersinggung dengan ucapan ayahnya yang seakan mengejek, ia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan sang ayah. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengedikan bahu dan nyengir melihat ekspresi ayahnya yang terlihat lucu. Antara kesal dan takut? Campuran ekspresi yang aneh, pikir Naruto.

Takjub. Gadis berambut pirang bergelombang itu memandang penuh takjub kearah banguanan yang menurutnya sangat megah dan elit. Ketika mobil hitam mewah sang kakek berhenti didepan sebuah pagar berwarna keemasan, Naruto disuguhkan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Bangunan tiga tingkat yang menjulang mewah dengan halamannya yang hijau dan luas, tertata indah dan terkesan bangsawan. Bangunan itu bercat oranye, warna kesukaannya yang dipadu dengan hitam. Mencolok, namun bagi Naruto itu terlihat sangat berseni.

"Besar sekali," bisik Naruto takjub.

Lain hal dengan Naruto. Minato nampak kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Tou-san? Bukankah ini..," katanya menggantung, menatap Jiraya dengan pandangan penuh tanya plus ekspresi tak percayanya.

Jiraya mengangguk. "Ya, inilah rumah yang kubuat khusus untuk cucu perempuanku," sahut Jiraya tersenyum puas melihat rona wajah kedua orang didepannya.

Ha?

Hampir saja Naruto melayangkan serentet pertanyaan kepada kakeknya, jika seorang pria berpakaian serba biru dongker dengan wajah yang tertutupi masker tidak menginterupsinya.

"Selamat datang, Jiraya-sama."

"Ah.. Kakashi! Lihatlah aku membawa anakku dan cucuku! Aku menemukannya, bukan?"

* * *

Setelah makan siang, Jiraya menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang menimpanya kepada Minato dan Naruto. Dari mulai ia bisa selamat dari kecelakaan 4 tahun lalu. Ternyata, Jiraya merupakan satu dari 4 korban selamat kecelakaan pesawat itu. Lalu kenapa Minato sampai tak tahu jika sebenarnya ayahnya masih hidup? Itu karena kesalahan pihak pembawa berita yang menyatakan bahwa semua penumpang tidak ada yang selamat. Jadilah dulu, Minato menganggap ayahnya telah tewas. Dan Jiraya sungguh kesal dengan kesimpulan Minato tersebut.

"Itulah alasannya kakekmu tidak langsung menemuinya saat kakek dinyatakan sembuh," ungkap Jiraya kesal menatap anaknya yang kini hanya melongo. "Ayahmu, bahkan tidak berusaha mencari informasi lebih lanjut lagi menegnai kakekmu ini Naru-chan," lanjut Jiraya. "Oleh karena itu aku sengaja tidak menemuinya. Namun, kakek tidak menyangka bahwa ayahmu sepayah itu. Ternyata dia tak becus mengurus Namikaze corp, sehingga kau harus mengalami nasib menyedihkan, cucuku," tukas Jiraya menyindir sanga anak seraya mengusap kepala pirang cucunya prihatin. Naruto nampak manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Huum.. Naru ngerti kek. Jadi kakek marah sama Tou-san, karena Tou-san seperti pasrah begitu saja ya?" Naruto menyimpulkan.

Twitch!

Kedutan kesal terpatri didahi Minato. Dengan menahan kekesalannya ia berujar, "Tou-san, dengar dulu penjelasanku," katanya. Jiraya memutar matanya acuh, sehingga menambah rasa kesal Minato.

"Pertama, aku sudah mencari informasi tentang Tou-san dan mereka tetap mengatakan bahwa orang yang bernama Jiraya telah tewas," ujarnya memandang sang ayah tak kalah sengit. Mintao segera melanjutkan perkataannya saat melihat gestur ayahnyyang akan menimpali.

"Kedua," ucapnya mengacungkan kedua jarinya keatas, "ayah meninggalkanku segunung hutang untuk dibayar. Sedangkan tiba-tiba setengah kekayaan Namikaze hilang. Dan kurasa sekarang aku tahu sebabnya kenapa," delik Minato berkedut saat melihat seringaian Jiraya.

"Hahahahah!" dan Jiraya hanya tertawa puas untuk mejawab penjelasan Minato. "Kau saja yang bodoh!"

Twitch!

"Kau dengan sifat usilmu, kakek tua!"

"Anak durhaka yang tidak peduli dengan ayahnya!"

"Ayah yang tega melihat anaknya yang jatuh miskin selama 4 tahun!"

"Hahaha... Itu resikonya!"

Naruto hanya terkikik melihat pertengkaran sengit ayahnya dan kakeknya yang terlihat kekanakan itu. Aaah... Betapa gadis itu sangat merindukan situasi seperti ini. Ia kira ia takkan bisa merasakannya lagi.

"Kakek, Ayah.. Naru sangat bahagia." _'Kaa-san.. Melihatnya disurga sanakan?'_

.

AAAAA

.

.

Sakura merasakan firasat yang kurang enak selama pelajaran terakhir berlangsung. Kenapa? Batinnya bertanya. Namun, ia mengusir segala kegundahan hatinya dengan fantasi-fantasinya bersama sang pujaan hati, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Lihatlah aku Sasuke," bisiknya teramat pelan, hingga Ino yang duduk disebelahnyapun tak bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Ino menggigit kecil ujung pensilnya dengan gemas, tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura. Gadis itu seperti nya sedang asik berkutat dengan soal fisika yang diberikan Asuma. "Ya Tuhan.. Sulit sekali," desahnya.

Sakura terkikik melihat bagaimana dahi Ino mengkerut frustasi, lalu ia mengambil buku paket yang sedang Ino baca, menuai protes dari sang empu. "Aku tak mengatakan apapun. Soal yang mana yang membuatmu bingung?" timpal Sakura beserta tanyanya kepada Ino, sepertinya berniat membantu sang sahabat yang tengah dilanda kesulitan.

Gadis berkuncir kuda itupun bersorak senang. "No. 7, aku benar-benar tak bisa mengaplikasikannya walaupun rumus untuk mengerjakan soal itu aku hafal diluar kepala. Ah.. Fisika membuatku gila!" Cerocosnya lebih seperti menggerutu.

Sakura mengangguk, lantas dengan menggunakan otak encernya gadis itu dengan senang hati menjelaskannya kepada Ino.

'_Aku rindu Sakura yang seperti ini,'_ batin Ino tersenyum kecil. _'Jangan terlalu banyak berubah, Sakura. Jadilah temanku yang manis dan baik hati seperti dulu.'_ Lanjutnya seraya memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan Sakura.

Dan bel pulang sekolahpun berbunyi dengan nyaring, Ino dan Sakura segera membereskan alat-alat sekolahnya kedalam tas masing-masing. Kemudian, lebih dulu Sakura beranjak.

"Sakura, tunggu!" seru Ino saat Sakura akan melangkah keluar.

Gadis keturunan Haruno itu menoleh kearah Ino. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita pulang bersama?" tawar Ino dengan cengirannya.

Sakura nampak menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Shikamaru?" tanyanya heran. Bukankah setelah Ino dan Shikamaru menjadi pasangan kekasih, Ino selalu pulang bersamanya?

Ino menggeleng. "Katanya dia hari ini ada urusan sebentar. Entahlah.. Bagaimana?"

Akhirnya Sakura mengangguk. Dan Ino pun berjalan beriringan dengan sahabat pinknya menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan langkah santai. Hingga, seorang gadis dengan surai hitam panjangnya mengehentikan langkah mereka.

"Kau yang bernama Haruno Sakura? Kenalkan, aku Yukata. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?"

* * *

Setelah mendenger bel berbunyi, Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya_ atap_ menuju kelas. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat hanya tinggal Shikamaru seorang yang sepertinya sedang menunggu kedatangannya. Sasukepun menghapiri pemuda berambut nanas itu dalam diam, kemudian mengambil tasnya untuk ia menyampaikannya dipunggung. Shikamaru, yang sedang asik membenamkan kepalanya diatas meja_ tertidur_ mengangkat kepalanya dikala ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Dan sesuai dugaannya itu adalah Sasuke, orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu.

Shikamaru menguap sebentar, kemudian ia beranjak dan mengambil tasnya. "Sepertinya tidak disini," ujar Shikamaru.

Seakan mengerti, Sasuke hanya bergumam saja sebagai tanggapan terhadap kawannya itu. Mereka kemudian berjalan kearah pintu dan langkahnya terhenti saat Hyuuga Neji menghalangi jalan mereka.

Dengan wajah datar Sasuke menatap Neji terganggu, seolah dalam diamnya ia berkata 'Pergi- dari- sana- aku- mau- lewat'. Akan tetapi, Neji tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya.

"Uchiha, ikutlah denganku. Ku jamin kau takkan menyesal melihat pertunjukan yang akan datang."

Sasuke dan Shikamaru saling melepar pandangan tanya, sebelum memandang Neji dengan aneh.

"Mendokusai, kami sedang sibuk. Lain kali saja kita melihat pertunjukan yang kau maksud itu," timpal Shikamaru karena Neji benar-benar membuatnya terganggu. Ia juga ada urusan dengan Sasuke, dan ia tidak suka menambah hal-hal merepotkan untuk saat ini.

"Aku tidak sedang berbicara padamu, Nara," dengus Neji sedikit sebal karena bukannya Sasuke yang menjawab, malah pemuda malas itu. Mengalihkan kembali matanya kepada Sasuke, kemudian Neji melanjutkan.

"Ini berkaitan dengan kekasihmu, Naruto."

Dan perkataan Neji yang terakhir itu berhasil membuat Sasuke mengikuti langkah Neji. Shikamaru menghela napas_malas. Dan mau tak mau, ia pun harus mengikuti Sasuke juga. "Benar-benar merepotkan," gerutunya kemudian.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Gaara menunggu tidak sabar didekat gerbang. Disana adalah tempat yang lumayan ramai untuk jam pulang sekolah seperti ini. wajah datarnya sedikit memperlihatkan seringai yang mengerikan untuk dilihat. Sepertinya, dia memang benar-benar dalam keadaan yang bersemangat, tentunya 'semangat' dalam artian misterius. Sehingga, bagi yang tidak sengaja melihat wajah sang ketua Osis itu pastilah merinding dibuatnya.

Dan seringaian itu semakin lebar saat mata _jade_nya menangkap tiga orang gadis berjalan kearahnya, dua diantaranya adalah gadis yang ia kenal, tentunya yang dari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu.

"Gaara-kun!" panggil Yukata semangat seraya menggandeng tangan Sakura kearahnya. Gaara sedikit mengangkat tangannya membalas lambaian Yukata. _Onyx _dan _jade_ itu saling melemparkan sinyal misterius yang membuat Sakura sangat merasa tak nyaman.

'_Kenapa dia membawaku kemari? Dan bukankah itu Gaara-senpai?'_ batin Sakura tak enak. Ino yang mengikuti dibelakang hanya mengerling bingung kepada Yukata.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Gaara-kun," ucap Yukata tersenyum manis kepada Gaara yang disambut anggukan maklum dari pemuda itu.

Sementara itu disisi lain, Neji, Sasuke dan Shikamaru telah sampai ditempat yang tak jauh dari Gaara, dkk.

"Kau hanya cukup melihat dan mendengar apa yang terjadi, Uchiha," kata Neji memberi aba-aba kepada Sasuke untuk tetap diam. Lalu, pemuda Hyuuga itu berjalan kearah Gaara entah mau apa. Sasuke tak banyak menyahut ia sendiri penasaran apa yang akan sang Hyuuga tunjukan.

Shikamaru, yang berotak jenius mengamati situasi dan pemuda itu dapat langsung menangkap apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Mengulum seringai, Shikamaru lantas menoleh kearah kawannya dan berujar : " Sepertinya memang ini akan menjadi pertunjukan yang seru," katanya terdengar sangat tertarik menuai pandangan heran dari Sasuke yang seakan berkata 'Kau-tahu-sesuatu?'. Shikamaru hanya mengedikan bahu.

Melihat Neji sudah menghampirinya, Gaara cukup mengerti bahwa sebentar lagi pertunjukan akan segera dimulai. Neji menganggukan kepalanya, yang disambut anggukan balik dari Gaara.

"Jadi, untuk apa Senpai memanggilku kemari?" tanya Sakura memulai, karena ia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan kondisinya sekarang.

"Hihihi.. Ternyata kau sudah tak sabar ya?" sahut Yukata dengan cekikikannya yang terdengar ganjil ditelinga Sakura.

Lalu?

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!" teriak Gaara tiba-tiba membuat semua orang mengalihkan perhatiannya masing-masing kepada pemuda tampan bertato 'ai' itu. "Aku akan memberitahu suatu kebenaran kepada kalian semua!" Lanjut Gaara puas ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura yang mulai terlihat gelisah. Semua orang, nampak menantikan kelanjutan kata-kata sang ketua Osis dengan raut penasaran, termasuk Sasuke. Karena, ini merupakan hal yang langka dan mungkin tak pernah terjadi lagi, yaitu sang ketua osis yang terkenal dingin dan kalem berteriak dihadapan umum.

"Ini mengenai gosip tempo hari!" ujar Gaara memandang Sakura dengan pandangan mengintimidasi, lalu j_ade_ nya beralih mencari sang Uchiha. Ketemu, _onyx_ dan _jade _itu bertemu. "Dengar ini Uchiha!" lanjut Gaara menuai pandangan tak suka dari Sasuke saat namanya ikut dibawa-bawa.

Dan Sakura yakin tubuhnya bergetar dengan keringat dingin disekujur tubuhnya _ takut.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berselingkuh dengan gadis yang bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dan mengenai foto itu adalah benar, bukanlah rekayasa. Namun, asal kalian tahu apa yang tertulis dimading adalah sebuah rekayasa dari seorang yang tidak tahu diri!" lugas Gaara tegas penuh emosi.

"Aku memang menyukai gadis itu, dan aku sempat menyatakannya," lanjutnya membuat semua orang terperangah tak percaya, "tapi Naruto tidak sedikitpun memberi harapan padaku. Dia mencintaimu, Uchiha! Dan orang yang telah menyebar fitah itu adalah..." Gaara menggantungkan kalimatnya menatap Sakura sengit dengan seringai mengerikannya. "DIA! HARUNO SAKURA!" Tunjuk Gaara kepada gadis yang kini terbelalak horor.

Sasuke yang menlihat semua kejadian itu, mengepalkan tangannya kuat dengan rahang yang mengeras menahan amarah yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan membeludak.

Dan?

"BOHONG! SEMUA ITU BOHONG! BUKAN AKU YANG MELAKUKANNYA SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura gusar menyangkal tuduhan yang Gaara lancarkan. "Bukankah yang menyebar itu jelas pihak mading?!" tuduh Sakura menyalahkan Neji sebagai biang kerok. Tentu saja, dituduh seperti itu Neji tak terima.

"HAHAHA...!" Neji tertawa keras, namun matanya mengejek kearah Sakura, "asal kalian semua tahu! Gadis ini datang kepadaku dengan membawa foto itu. Dan dia memintaku utuk menulis apa yang telah kalian baca tempo hari!" jelas Neji gamblang tanpa beban.

"NEJI! Kau..!"

"Apa?! Pengkhianat ahn?" potong pemuda Hyuuga itu sengit, "Berkacalah gadis jalang, siapa disino yang menjadi pengkhianat!" lanjutnya mendesis sadis.

Demi Tuhan! Mulut Sakura teraska kelu, gadis itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Ternyata, rasaya sakit sekali ketika orang yang selama ini mengejarmu memandangmu penuh dengan kebencian.

"Dia benar! Aku mendengarnya dengan telingaku sendiri saat gadis ini mengatakan bahwa dia yang melakukannya, benarkan Yamanaka-san?" tambah Yukata seraya mengerling kearah Ino yang berdiri _shock_ melihat sahabatnya dikepung. Ino tak membenarkan maupun menyalahkan. Namun, diamnya Ino cukup membuat semuanya tahu bahwa hal itu benar adanya.

'_Dia tak pernah mendengar nasihatku. Inilah akibat yang ku peringatkan padamu Sakura,'_ batin Ino prihatin melihat nasib Sakura yang pasti sangat malu.

Sekarang, harga diri seorang Haruno Sakura telah hancur oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

Semua orang menatap Sakura jijik, dan mencemooh seperti halnya pandangan yang selama ini Naruto terima kini berbalik kepadanya dua kali lipat. Serta bisik-bisik panas dan mencemooh itu berbalik juga kepadanya. Dan yang paling membuat gadis bermata _emerald_ cantik itu semakin deras adalah pandangan penuh kebencian dari orang yang begitu ia cintai_ Sasuke Uchiha.

Akhirnya...

Sakura dengan wajah yang dipastikan memerah malu dan air mata rasa sakitnya, berlari meninggalkan semuanya dengan membawa sebuah harga diri yang telah hancur.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino mengejar sahabatnya yang berlari dengan khawatir.

Gaara, Yukata, dan Neji tersenyum puas. Lantas ketiga orang itu menghampiri sang Uchiha yang kini menampakan wajah datar, namun mereka tahu dibalik wajah itu tersimpan berbagai macam gejolak emosi.

"Kuso!" Lirih Sasuke akhirnya. Perasaan lega bercampur penyesalan yang begitu dalam melandanya._ 'Aku minta maaf Naru..'_ hatinya membatin.

"Uchiha, kau lihatkan semuanya? Aku takkan meminta maaf padamu. Namun, aku peduli pada Naru yang mungkin sekarang.."

"Aku tahu," potong Sasuke kepada Gaara. "Arigato!" Lanjutnya sedikit tersenyum kearah Gaara.

Gaara terpaku, namun ia segera mengangguk. "Jaga dia baik-baik," kata Gaara lagi seraya mengapit lengan Yukata erat.

Sasuke menatap Gaara sebentar sebelum berguman, "Hn." Dan sang Uchiha pun berlalu berniat menemui kekasihnya. Shikamaru yang sedari tadi diam ikut tersenyum lega. _'Mendokusai.. Setidaknya aku tak perlu menjelaskan lagi.' _Batinnya ikut meninggalkan ketiga orang lainnya.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Naruto benar-benar melupakan masalahnya ketika ia bisa kembali berkumpul dengan kakeknya. Pertemuannya dengan Jiraya benar-benar telah merubah kehidupan Naruto.

Gadis itu, mulai sekarang bukanlah seorang gadis miskin lagi. Melainkan seorang yang layaknya berlian. Cantik dan mempunyai wadah yang mewah dengan segala keamanan yang menjaganya.

Ia bukan lagi, "DIAMOND IN THE DUST". Mulai sekarang, ia akan keluar dari kehidupan yang berdebu itu.

"Kyaaa!" tiba-tiba gadis itu berteriak. "Ya Tuhan! _Handphon_eku!" ratapnya melihat ponselnya yang tak sengaja ia jatuhkan tenggelam saat ia melamun kekolam ikan.

"Ada apa Naru?" Minato yang mendengar anaknya berteriak tentu saja langsung bergegas kearah Naruto. "Kenapa kamu beteriak?" tanyanya lagi khawatir.

"Ponsel Naru tenggelam Tou-san," jawabnya manyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Minato menghela napas lega. "Kirain apa. Ya sudah besok beli yang baru ya?" bujuknya seraya mengusap penuh sayang kepalan anaknya. Dan Minato melihat cengiran anaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya setelah berkata demikian.

* * *

'_Maaf nomor yang anda hubung sedang tidak aktif atau diluar jangkauan..'_

"Naruto, dimana kau?!"

.

.

**Tbc.**

**Moshi-moshi! ;D HAPPY SFN FANDAY! ^^,**

**Kelamaan ya updatenya? Gomen Minna-san.. ^^, coz nya Kira emang sengaja update fic yang laen dulu. Fic ini rencananya akan ditamatin selama bulan Puasa ini coz fic yaoi kira lagi puasa dulu. Heheh.. **

**Oia, mengenai pertanyaan Kira tempo hari ttg pendapat fic SasufemNaru ato NarufemSasu? Dan ternyata vote lebih banyak SasuFemNaru lagi.. ^^, yosh.. Untuk fic straight selanjutnya Kira akan kabulin req terbanyak. Maaf untuk yang req femSasu. Tapi Kira usahain buatin oneshootnya untuk obatin sedikit kekecwaannya. Tapi itu jg mngkin.. nyeheheh..**

**Ohya, mari kita balas reviewnya dulu. Singkat saja ga apa-apa ya?**

**-Sakura bikin menderita dong! (Pasti, dong! Santai saja. Khukhu.. #psyco, noh diatas masih kurang kejam ga?)**

**-Panjangain lagi dong! Bikin reader puas gitu sama ficnya nape?! (Huweee... #mewek. Kira ini udah berusaha sepanjang mungkin. Tapi kalo ide mentok gimana coba? #Manyun) #Reader nahan muntah**

**- Err.. Ficnya katanya keren?! ( #idung terbang, engh.. makasih udah maksain bilang keren.. hiks.. #terharu, peluk reader #ReaderTepar) uups! O.o**

**-Woy apdetnya lama amat sih? (#cengengesan, err.. diatas udah dijelasin ya? Hehe.. viiis!)**

**-Wah nasibnya gimana tuh si Sasu, pan kudu bawa cewe ke ultah jeng Mikoto?! ( #smirk, itu RA-HA-SIA) #ditabok**

**Ah.. udah dulu ya balesnya.. engh.. Maaf kalo yang belum kejawab. He.. Kira lebih suka jawabnya sama next chapter aja.. ;D #wew**

**Oia, tau Yukata kan? Dia kunoichi sunagakure, cantik. Rambutnya hitam panjang, matanya Onyx, kulitnya putih. Kalo masih ga tau bayangin aja Sai versi cewe, tapi kulitnya ga pucat mayat kaya Sai. Hehe.. **

* * *

**Spesial thanks to: **

** , Uchiha gamabunta, haruna yuhi, Afyurikyuu, Aiko Yuuka , Guest1, Guest2, earl grey, CindyAra, waw, Lily angelica, Nitya-chan, Kyla, (Guest) Ida, Aicinta, AkemyYamato, ****Dee chan - tik****, ****kirika no karin****, ****Princess Li-chan****, ****Yuki No Fujisaki****, ****, ****arisha matsushina****, ****Icha Clalu Bhgia****, ****Earl Louisia vi Duivel****, ****wildapolaris****, ****Miyamoto Arufina****, ****hanazawa kay**** (sekarang udah bener ya? He), ****mendokusai144****, ****HaaniieRyee****, ****Sachi Alsace****, ****fajar jabrik****, ****kirei- neko****, ****CCloveRuki****, siNaru Ichi, Yuto. **

* * *

**Akhirkata!**

**Review please! ^^,**

**Jaa ne! Sampai jumpa 4-5 hari kedepan in next chap!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, kalau fic ini murni punyaku.. !#posesif**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: Romance,Drama, Hurt-comfort.**

**WARNING:STR AIGT,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL**

**.**

**.**

Berbaring lemas ditempat tidur king sizenya, Sasuke termenung gelisah. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, akan tetapi Sasuke tak berniat untuk sekedar mengganti baju seragamnya atau melepas sepatunya. Pemuda itu terlihat kacau dengan penampilannya sekarang. Rupanya, sang bungsu Uchiha itu sedang dalam keadaan yang namanya galau. Sekali lagi, GALAU.

"Outouto? Kenapa belum mengganti pakaianmu? Sekarang waktunya makan malam."

Bahkan kedatangan Itachipun sedikitpun ia tak sadari, sehingga suara Itachi barusan membuatnya sedikit terlonjak kaget. Hampir saja Itachi tertawa ketika melihat reaksi langka adiknya itu. Namun, segera ditahannya karena melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang terlihat kacau dan muram. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya sedikit lembut, bagaimanpun sebagai kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya, tentu saja Itachi mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Walaupun setiap harinya ia suka sekali menjahili adiknya itu.

Hening..

Menunggu beberapa menit, tak jua Sasuke mengeluarkan jawaban, bahkan sekedar gumanan atau _deathglare_nya. Itachi semakin khawatir karenanya.

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Ia mengerti, mungkin Sasuke butuh waktu sendiri. Ia memilih beranjak dan membiarkan Sasuke menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tap!

"Naruto, pergi Aniki."

Itachi berhenti. Berbalik memandang terperangah kearah Sasuke. Saat ini adalah kali pertama ia mendengar adiknya yang arogan itu berkata begitu lirih menanggalkan semua semua keangkuhannya. Amazing! Sasuke adiknya mengadu kepadanya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke? pikirnya mengkerutkan dahinya sedikit.

Itachi tersenyum kecil, kemudian mendudukan kembali dirinya disamping Sasuke. "Apa maksudmu, Naruto pergi, outouto?" tanyanya dengan hati-hati, tidak mau menghancurkan suasana romantis ini dengan adiknya. Romantis? Oh jangan salah sangka!

Sasuke kemudian bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya. "Hn. Naruto pergi..."

Lalu, Sasukepun menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang dialaminya kepada Itachi tanpa sungkan, tanpa jaim dan tanpa sifatnya yang arogan, Sasuke mencurahkan semuanya sebagai adik kepada seorang kakak. Dan Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke benar-benar dalam keadaan yang kacau, karena sifat ini bukanlah sifat Sasuke. Sasuke yang sekarang terlihat rapuh dan aneh diwaktu bersamaan. Sedikitnya membuat Itachi _speechless_, antara senang dan tak percaya sekaligus.

_'Benarkah ini adikku? Ataukah hantu?' _batin Itachi eror mulai meragukan adiknya yang saat ini tengah curhat. Jangan salahkan Itachi kalau berpikir begitu, salahkan Sasuke yang bersikap aneh. Oh yeah.. Uchiha Sasuke curhat? Ayolah...

Flashback..

Dengan membawa sebuah penyesalan, setelah Sasuke mendengar semua kebenarannya tadi mengenai Naruto, pemuda itu bergegas pergi untuk menemui kekasihnya untuk meminta maaf. Sepanjang jalan Sasuke terus merutuki Sakura dan dirinya sendiri yang termakan oleh rasa cemburu yang keterlaluan.

_Shit!_ Umpatnya kesal saat ia harus berhenti menyetir ketika lampu merah menyala. Ia sudah tak sabar untuk menemui kekasihnya yang dua hari ini ia begitu rindukan. Semoga Naruto memaafkannya, batinnya berharap.

Tibalah Sasuke dikafe tempat Naruto bekerja, Kafe Hatake. Ia segera memarkirkan mobilnya kemudian menerobos begitu saja kedalam kafe. Mengedarkan pandangannya mencari siluet pirang kekasihnya kesetiap penjuru kafe. Namun, sayangnya hasilnya nihil. Sasuke mulai cemas karenanya. Lantas pemua itupun menanyakan kepada karyawan yang lain, apakah Naruto ada? Barangkali Naruto bersembunyi darinya. Akan tetapi apa yang dia dapatkan?

"Maaf Tuan, hari ini pelayan yang bernama Naruto memang tidak masuk," ucap manajer kafe yang diketahui namanya Iruka setelah Sasuke mengamuk kepada karyawan yang mengatakan Naruto tidak masuk bekerja, tapi dirinya tak percaya sehingga sang manajer turun tangan ketika melihat pekerjanya ketakutan dengan desakan sang Uchiha.

Sasukepun pergi dari kafe dengan membawa perasaan yang semakin memburuk. Setelahnya, ia pun berniat akan menemui Naruto kerumahnya. Akan tetapi, ketika ia hendak pergi ia melihat Hinata sedang berjalan berdua kearah kafe, Sasukepun memutuskan untuk bertanya dulu kepada gadis Hyuuga sahabat Naruto itu.

"Ma-af senpai, tapi tadi saat jam istirahat Na-ru-chan tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja tanpa pamit kepada-ku. Sepertinya ia sedang terburu-buru, ia juga membawa tasnya pulang. Dan ia tak ke-mbali la-gi, a-ku juga menghubunginya tak ada ja-waban," jelas Hinata sedikit tergagap saat Sasuke menanyakan Naruto.

Tak banyak kata lagi, Sasuke langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Kiba yang terbengong begitu saja. Melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata menuju rumah sederhana Naruto.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Dor! Dor! Dor!

"Naru! Ini aku, buka pintunya!" Ujar pemuda Uchiha itu keras dengan panik menggedor pintu berwarna cokelat rumah Naruto dengan tak sopan ketika dari tadi ia tak mendapatkan jawaban.

"NARUTO! NARU! JAWAB AKU!" teriaknya semakin keras seraya terus menggedor pintu rumah itu dengan semakin keras.

Sasuke mulai putus asa ketika tak ada sahutan didalam sana, sampai-sampai ia berusaha mendobrak pintu rumah itu kalau saja tak ada seorang anak kecil yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Konohamaru menghentikan aksi nekadnya.

"Nii-chan mencari Naru-neechan?" tanya anak kecil itu, "Sayangnya, Naru-neechan tadi siang sudah pergi," lanjutnya lagi membuat Sasuke melotot tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya barusan.

"Pergi kemana?!" desak Sasuke tak sabar dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Dan dunianya serasa hancur ketika anak kecil itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada sendu yang tak rela. "Aku tidak tahu Nii-chan. Naru-neechan pergi dengan menggunakan mobil bersama paman Minato dan kakek tua kedalam mobil. Aku juga melihat Naru-neechan membawa beberapa koper. Kata ibu, Naru-neechan akan pindah rumah."

Deg!

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, mencelos ketika merasakan perasaan takut kehilangan kekasihnya. Ia tak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya, rasanya begitu berat saat membayangkan Naruto meninggalkannya sendiri. Naruto meninggalkannya?

_Kuso! _

"Naru..to," bisik Sasuke pahit, dengan perasaan hancur. Kemudian, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor kekasihnya dengan tangan sedikit bergetar.

Dan?

_'Maaf nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan.'_

"Naruto.. Dimana kau?!"

Flashback end...

"Kau tenang saja Outouto," hibur Itachi setelah mendengar curhatan luar biasa adiknya itu, "aku akan membantumu menemukan Naru-chan," lanjutnya menuai pandangan berharap adiknya dibalik wajah _stoic_ itu.

"Hn," guman Sasuke sebagai balasan.

"Kita adalah seorang Uchiha. Apapun akan menjadi mungkin untuk kita. Aku akan segera menemukannya sebelum pesta ulang tahun Kaa-san besok," kata Itachi berjanji dengan seringai Uchihanya yang angkuh. Untuk sekarang , seringaian yang biasanya terlihat menyebalkan itu, berasa berubah menjadi senyuman malaikat bagi Sasuke.

Lalu?

"Arigato," sahut Sasuke sedikit lebih tenang, ketika Itachi sang kakak yang terkenal jenius dan licik akan membantunya. Ia yakin Itachi akan berusaha membantunya, dan dirinya percaya dengan kemampuan sang kakak yang tidak pernah diragukan lagi. Bukankah sebelum ini dengan mudahnya Itachi mengetahui kekasihnya itu tanpa diberitahunya? Ya Sasuke percaya, karena ia cukup pintar untuk tidak bertindak sendiri. Sasuke sadar kondisi dirinya yang sekarang tidak bisa menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik, jika ia dalam keadaan tak tenang dan emosi seperti ini.

Ya.. Itu adalah pilihan yang bijak.

.

.

AAAAAA

.

.

Menggeliat cantik dari tidur nyamannya, Naruto mulai mengerjapkan matanya_bangun. Lenguhan kecil terdengar saat Naruto bangkit dari tempat tidur barunya. Merasa aneh saat ia bangun dari tidurnya mendapati ruangan yang besar dan mewah, bukan ruangan sempit yang pengap lagi seperti biasa. Ia sedikti tersenyum karenanya. Jadi, semua ini bukan mimpi ya, batinnya berujar ketika ia masih merasa semua keajaiban yang ia terima adalah sebuah mimpi, bukan kenyataan.

"Jam 6," lirihnya serak membaca jam yang ia lihat. Lantas dengan sedikt malas gadis cantik itu membawa dirinya kekamar mandi bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah.

Setengah jam kemudian Naruto telah siap dengan seragamnya yang rapi, menghampiri ayah dan kakeknya yang telah siap duduk dimeja makan.

"Ohayou, Tou-san, Jii-chan!" sapa Naruto kepada ayah dan kakeknya dengan ceria, membawa kehangatan pagi hari dikediaman barunya.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan!" Kompak Jiraya dan Minato menyahut gadis kecil mereka tak kalah ceria. Minato memandang Naruto dengan tatapan herannya. "Kenapa kau memakai seragam Naru? Kau lupa hari ini adalah ulang tahun Kaa-sanmu?" tanya Minato kepada anaknya seraya menyeruput kopi susunya.

Naruto menepuk dahinya keras, kemudian terkikik pelan. "Naru lupa!" Serunya kelewat semangat, "hari ini kita kemakam Kaa-san kan? Hehe.. Naru mau beli bunga dulu kalau begitu,_ttebayo_!" lanjutnya menuai gelengan maklum dari ayahnya, sementara Jiraya hanya tersenyum geli.

Pagi itupun sarapan pagi keluarga Namikaze berjalan hangat dan khitmat (?). Membuat Naruto melupakan sesuatu yang penting. Bahwa, dirinya lupa untuk meminta izin kepada pihak sekolahnya untuk tidak masuk. Ia juga melupakan sahabat dan kekasihnya yang mungkin akan khawatir setengah mati karena tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun kabar darinya. Salahkan ponselnya yang tenggelam di kolam ikan kemarin sore.

Ah! Ingatkan Naruto untuk membeli ponsel lagi!

"Ngomong-ngomong, ko gak ada ramen sih?"

"Bahkan setelah 4 tahun tak bertemu, cucuku masih maniak ramen?"

"Pasti,_ttebayo_! Hehehe~"

Memakai terusan berwarna krem, dengan pita hitam dibagian pinggangnya, Naruto terlihat menawan dengan rambut yang ia kepang menyisi. Membuatnya tersipu, ketika sang ayah dan sang kakek kompak memujinya dengan rentetan kata cantik dan sebangsanya. Penampilannya memang terkesan sederhana, apalagi kaki jenjangnya hanya dibalut sepatu sendal berwarna hitam tanpa hak. Namun, tetap saja penampilan Naruto sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda, karena jika biasanya ia hanya menggunakan jeans dan kaus santai. Ternyata, baju-baju yang sengaja kakeknya belikan untuknya benar-benar cocok dan semakin membuatnya terlihat feminim.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" komando Minato seraya merangkul pundak kecil putri cantiknya.

"Yosh!" Dengan semangat dan senyum cerah akhirnya Naruto berangkat bersama ayahnya kemakam sang Kaa-san.

Selama perjalanan berlangsung, kedua ayah anak itu nampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Akan tetapi, sepertinya mereka sama-sama tengah mengenang masa indah bersama wanita yang begitu mereka cintai, Kushina Uzumaki. Rasanya, baru kemarin Naruto merengek kepada ibunya untuk dibuatkan ramen super jumbo, dan dengan sabarnya wanita cantik itu membuatkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, membuat Naruto kecil kegirangan. Begitupula Minato, rasanya baru kemarin ia meminta istrinya itu untuk membuatkan Naruto adik baru, dan saat itu Minato masih teringat jelas, Kushina mencubitnya sangat keras tepat diperutnya karena ia mengucapkannya didepan umum.

Minato dan Naruto menghela napas berat bersamaan.

Dunia memang kejam. 3 tahun yang lalu kedua ayah anak itu harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Kushina harus pergi menghadap Kami-sama karena diam-diam selama ini Kushina memendam penyakit mematikannya sendiri, kanker otak.

"Naru, rindu Kaa-san, Tou-san..," lirihnya menahan suaranya agar tidak bergetar karena gadis itu tengah sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya.

Minato melirik kearah putrinya sebentar sebelum kembali fokus pada kemudinya. "Kaa-sanmu pasti sudah bahagia disurga sana, jangan bersedih! Tersenyumlah untuknya sayang!" ujar Minato seraya tersenyum pahit. Bagaimanapun Minato sangat mencintai Kushina, sampai ketahap ia telah mematrikan dalam hidupnya bahwa takkan ada wanita lain yang berhak mendampingi hidupnya selain Kushina.

_'Kushina, tunggulah aku disana. Aku merindukamu, cintaku'. _Batinnya penuh kerinduan mencoba terlihat tegar dihadapan sang putri.

Naruto menghapus air matanya segera, ia kemudian tersenyum tulus, begitu tulus teruntuk ibunya seorang disurga sana. "Ayah benar, Kaa-san pasti bahagia disana."

Cengiran khas Namikazepun Minato berikan kepada sang anak. "Yosh! Kita sampai! Ayo turun!"

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Sasuke hampir gila ketika pergi kekelas Naruto, ia tak mendapati wajah imut kekasihnya disana. Hinata lagi-lagi memberitahunya bahwa Naruto tidak masuk hari ini, bahkan sedikitpun Narutonya tak memberi kabar. Kalau saja ia tak ingat bahwa dirinya seorang Uchiha, saat ini Sasuke akan berteriak frustasi didepan umum. Beruntunglah, ia merupakan keturunan salah satu klan legendaris yang mempunyai pengendalian diri yang baik ketika didepan umum. Menampakan wajah datarnya, Sasuke hanya sedikit mengangguk ketika Hinata memberikannya jawaban. Sehingga, gadis Hyuuga itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan melihat wajah tanpa emosi pemuda tampan itu.

Ini mimpi buruk! Naruto meninggalkannya? Semuanya benar?

_KEMANA KAU NARUTOOOOO?! _Teriakan putus asa itu berasal dari sang bungsu Uchiha.

"Sasuke-senpai?" Kiba memanggil Sasuke yang hendak berlalu. Pemuda yang tengah dilanda galau tingkat sekarat (?) itu berbalik malas kepada kouhainya yang maniak anjing itu.

"Hn?"

"Ano.. Didepan sana sepertinya ada orang yang mirip sekali dengan senpai, mencari senpai. Katanya, ia menunggu senpai digerbang!" jelas Kiba seraya mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengarahkannya kebelakang tubuhnya bermaksud memberi penjelasan arah kepada Sasuke.

Menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung Sasuke kemudian mengangguk. Lantas, ia pun segera menemui orang yang sedang mencarinya tersebut yang sudah ia duga adalah kakaknya sendiri, Itachi.

Dan benar saja!

Itachi tampak sedang menyender disamping mobil _spor_t hitamnya, disampingnya Sasuke dapat melihat pemuda lain yang berambut pirang panjang tengah berpose melipat tangannya didepan dada. Deidara? Pikirnya. Dengan segera, Sasuke menghampiri kakaknya tersebut. Ia yakin, Itachi membawa sesuatu yang penting sehingga kakaknya itu mau repot-repot kesekolahnya.

"Kau lama,un!" Deidara langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan tampang cemberut ala Uke-nya, membuat Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. Dan, kekasih anikinya tersebut semakin geram atas reaksi adik iparnya tersebut. "Anak ayam sialan, un!" kesalnya memaki Sasuke, yang sukses melancarkan _deathglare_ legendarisnya.

"Urusai!" timpal Sasuke sengit.

"Kau menghancurkan kencanku dengan Tachi-kun, un! Cepat selesaikan urusan kalian, un!" semburnya lagi tak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajam Sasuke, karena ia sudah biasa mendapatkannya.

_'Pantas saja, makhluk aneh ini sensitif!'_ pikir Sasuke paham dengan sikap Deidara yang tiba-tiba marah-marah itu.

Itachi hanya medengus malas mendapati adegan sengit SasuDei tersebut. Ia sudah biasa melihatnya. Kadang ia selalu berpikir, kapan mereka bisa akur? Bagaimanapun mereka akan menjadi keluargakan? Pikir Itachi. Ah! Kenapa ia harus memikirkan itu sekarang sih?

"Sasuke, kenapa aku tak bisa menghubungimu?" tanya Itachi datar, menginterupsi adu _deathglare_ adik dan kekasihnya. "Dei-chan, hentikan itu!" lanjutnya menuai wajah cemberut kekasihnya.

Sasuke menoleh dengan wajah heran, kemudian ia meraba-raba saku celananya dan ia tidak mendapati ponselnya disana. Itachi yang melihatnya mendesah, lantas pemuda sulung Uchiha itupun mengangkat tangannya dan memperlihatkan sesuatu kepada adiknya.

"Hn, sudah kuduga. Dari tadi aku menghubungimu tak ada jawaban. _See_? Kau melupakan benda sepenting ini dikamarmu. "Dengus Itachi tidak habis pikir dengan kecerobohan adiknya. Sasuke hanya ber'Hn' ria saja sebagai jawaban, sedikit malu atas kecerobohannya sendiri. Pantas saja dari tadi ia menunggu kabar Itachi tapi tak kunjung datang, toh bagaimana ia bisa tahu ponselnya saja ketinggalan? Oh my! Sasuke tanpa Naruto sepertinya mulai labil. Lantas iapun segera mengambil _smartphone_nya dari tangan sang kakak.

"Jadi?" beo Sasuke tidak sabar menantikan kabar dari sang kakak yang telah ia repotkan itu. Lagi-lagi Itachi hanya bisa mendesah melihat kelakuan adiknya yang dingin dan angkuh itu, bahkan kata maaf untuk sang kakakpun tak ia terima.

"Kau pergi saja kealamat ini!" Suruh Itachi kepada adiknya, "itu adalah alamat baru rumah Naru-chan," lanjutnya ketika melihat raut bingung adiknya.

Sasuke tepaku sebentar, sebelum menyambar kertas yang diberikan Itachi padanya dengan cepat. Mengangkat sudut bibirnya keatas, Sasuke tidak menolak saat kakaknya mengacak rambutnya gemas.

"Pergilah Outoto!" Ujar Itachi tersenyum lembut, ia tahu itulah cara Sasuke berterima kasih padanya ketika adiknya itu tak menolak saat ia mengacak rambutnya. Biasanya? Oh.. Mungkin baru disentuh ujung rambutnya saja Sasuke lebih dulu mengelaknya, plus tatapan maut yang ia terima.

Lalu?

Itachipun pergi bersama Deidara, meninggalkan Sasuke yang diam-diam tersenyum lega. Ah! Ia memang tak salah mengandalkan kakaknya itu. Itachi memang hebat.

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Ino memandang khawatir Sakura yang sedari tadi diam tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, gadis itu sepanjang pelajaran pertama berlangsung hanya menampakan wajah murung. Ino mengerti, sangat mengerti malah. Ketika semua orang memandangnya mencemooh, menyakitkan. Sementara, Sakura adalah gadis yang terbiasa dengan pandangan memuja orang-orang, terkhusus pria. Sekarang? Yang tersisa hanyalah sebuah rasa malu yang teramat.

Uchiha, Sabaku, Hyuuga? Sakura memang terlalu berani untuk bermain api dengan raja Iblis seperti mereka.

Greeekk!

Suara dorongan kursi sedikit menganggetkan Ino. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Sakura yang sepertinya akan beranjak pergi. Ino pun segera mengikutinya, namun niatnya ia urung kan ketika Sakura mencegahnya.

"Aku ingin sendiri," katanya tanpa menoleh kearah Ino, dan pergi begitu saja.

Ah! Sakura benar-benar kena getahnya.

Ino mendesah_ berat. Ia pun kembali duduk dengan khawatir. Hingga, sebuah tepukan pada bahunya mengalihkan gadis itu kepada pemuda yang terkenal jenius. "Shika?"

"Mendokusai.. Aku harus makan. Kau berniat menemaniku?" Kata Shikamaru tersenyum sedikit kepada kekasihnya.

Ino membalas senyuman kekasihnya dengan wajah merona, ketika tangan Shikamaru menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. "Huum!" gumamnya senang.

_'Perasaanku saja atau memang hari ini Shikamaru terlihat lebih tampan?'_ batinnya terpesona.

Shikamaru memesan Takoyaki sedangkan Ino lebih memilih puding cokelat kesukaannya saat mereka duduk dideretan meja kantin. Menikmati makanan dalam keheningan, hingga perhatian Ino teralihkan pada sepasang pemuda dan gadis yang sedang makan berdua di meja seberang sebelah kirinya.

"Bukankah itu Yukata-senpai dan Gaara-senpai? Apa mereka sepasang kekasih?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri saat melihat bagaimana Gaara, menerima suapan yang diberi Yukata. Mesra sekali. Rupanya, bukan hanya Ino yang memerhatikannya, seluruh penghuni kantin sepertinya juga mempunyai pemikiran yang sama dengan gadis itu.

Gosip baru nih!

"Lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu dulu, dari pada mengusrusi orang lain seperti itu," ujar Shikamaru membuat kekasihnya itu sedikit cemberut.

"Aku tidak mengusrusi urusan orang lain, nanas! Aku Cuma melihat, adegan langka itu! Ayolah seorang Sabaku Gaara, bermesraan didepan umum? Oh keajaiban apa lagi ini!" sahut Ino seraya memasukan potongan puding dengan gemas.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "Bilang saja, kau iri dengan mereka ya kan?" goda Shikamaru sehingga membuat Ino melotot seraya mencubit pinggang pemuda itu.

"Tidak sama sekali!" pekiknya menyembunyikan rona merahnya dengan wajah kesal. Shikamaru hanya terkekeh menaggapinya, walaupun ada sedikit sisa-sisa linu dipingganggnya akibat sentuhan sang kekasih.

"Ah lihat, ada keajaiban yang lain!" Seru Ino lagi heboh, "Neji berjalan dengan Ten-Ten? Wow!"

.

.

AAAAA

.

.

Tanpa meminta izin kepada wali kelasnya atau memberitahu sahabatnya, Shikamaru, Sasuke segera pergi menuju alamat rumah baru Dobenya. Ia begitu tidak sabar, dan tidak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi. Melajukan mobil sport biru dongkernya dengan kecepatan cepat, bahkan sampai pemuda itu tak menyadari klakson-klakson yang ditujukan untuknya karena terganggu dengan cara mengemudikannya.

Butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk Sasuke menemukan alamat kediaman sang Namikaze itu. menghentikan mobilnya dibalik pagar yang menjulang tiga meter berwarna keemasan itu.

Dan?

Sasuke terpana dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Setengah tak percaya kemudian ia melihat kembali alamat rumah yang diberikan Itachi. Membandingkannya dengan alamat yang tertera pagar tersebut. Dan? Sama. Bangunan dihadapannya sangat mewah. Sebentar.. Itu rumahnya Naruto?

Tin Tin Tin!

Suara klakson mengalihkan Sasuke, pemuda itupun segera menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati mobil Mercedes berwarna silver yang sepertinya akan memasuki halaman rumah itu, namun terhalang olehnya. Tak lama, jendela mobil itu terbuka menampakan pria tampan berambut pirang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Sasuke yakin ia begitu familiar dengan wajah itu.

"Hai anak muda! Sedang apa kau disana? Mencari sesuatu?" tanya yang ternyata Minato itu. Sasuke segera tersadar, ia sedikit menganggukan kepalanya.

"Maaf apa benar ini alamat rumah Naruto?" tanya Sasuke begitu sopan. Entah kenapa, biasanya pemuda itu selalu bersikap dingin kepada semua orang itu, ingin bersikap lebih sopan kepada pria yang saat ini sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

Minato mengkerutkan dahinya sedikit saat pemuda yang lumayan tampan_menurutnya, karena ia tak mau kalah tampan_ menanyakan putrinya. Darimana pemuda ini tahu alamat ini? bukankah baru kemarin mereka pindah? Apakah Naruto memberitahukan alamat ini kepada pemuda ini? Jadi, Siapa pemuda ini? Minato bertanya-tanya dalam pikirannya.

"Kamu siapa? Untuk apa mencari putriku?" selidik Minato sedikit memincingkan matanya_ curiga.

Oh! Ini ternyata ini adalah ayahnya Naruto. Berarti calon mertuanya dong? Pantas saja mereka mirip. Untunglah, tadi Sasuke bersikap sopan.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Em.. Ke-Kekasihnya Naruto," jawab Sasuke memperkenalkannya dirinya dan memberitahu Minato bahwa ia kekasih Naruto dengan sedikit gugup, namun berani.

_What the?_

Minato terbelalak mendengarnya. _'Ke-kekasih Naru-chan?! Anak itu tidak pernah memberi tahuku! Awaskau Naru-chan!'_ batin Minato kesal karena Naruto merahasiakan hal sepenting ini. Lantas iapun memperhatikan Sasuke dari atas kebawah berulang-ulang, sedikit mempuat Sasuke risih karenanya. _'Pilihan yang bagus. Uchiha ya? Tampan dan sepertinya lumayan baik'._ Nilai Minato kepada Sasuke. Lantas, ayah Naruto itupun mengangguk seraya tersenyum ramah. Sepertinya, Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan restu dari ayah sang kekasih. Dan Sasuke yang tidak menerima gelagat penolakan dari sang camerpun ikut tersenyum, tersenyum lega.

"Naru-chan, tadi tidak ikut pulang setelah mengunjungi makam ibunya. Katanya ia akan pergi kesuatu tempat dulu," Minato menjelaskan kepada Sasuke. "Mau menunggu didalam?" tawarnya ramah kepada calon menantu yang sempurna itu.

"Hn, Terimakasih paman. Apakah paman tahu, kemana Naruto pergi?" tanya Sasuke setelah menggeleng halus menolak ajakan Minato.

"Hmmm," gumam Minato berpikir, kemudian menggeleng, "Naru-chan tidak menyebutkan ia mau kemana, tetapi ia bilang akan pergi kesuatu tempat yang indah," jelasnya.

"Hn, baiklah. Aku permisi paman," pamit Sasuke benar-benar membuat Minato terkesan dengan sikap sopannya. Minato hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

Sasukepun hendak memasuki mobilnya, tapi..

"Tunggu!" seru Minato membatalkan niatnya, kemudian sang Uchiha pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Setelah kau menemui Naru-chan. Segera bawa pulang kemari, bersamamu!"

Sasuke mengangguk, namun ia sedikit mendapati kejanggalan dengan senyuman aneh sang calon mertua. Iapun memasuki mobil, dan segera mencari dimana Naruto, tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh mengenai kejanggalan itu.

Sepertinya, Sasuke tidak tahu ya, kalau ayah dari kekasihnya itu mempunyai sifat overprotektif?

...

Naruto duduk disebuah bangku kayu ditaman Konoha. Ini adalah tempat kenangannya bersama Sasuke. Ditempat ini, Sasuke menyatakan cintanya, ditempat ini juga ia dulu resmi menjadi kekasih dari sang Uchiha bungsu itu. Gadis itu termenung dengan kenangan manisnya dengan sang kekasih.

Apa kabarnya Sasuke?

Apakah Sasuke masih marah?

"Apa Yukata-nee sudah melakukannya? Apakah Sasuke sudah memaafkanku? Haah.." tanya gadis itu entah kepada siapa seraya mendesah. Lantas, gadis itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada bangku itu, sedikit merileksan tubuhnya seraya memandang danau buatan didepannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Teme..,"

.

.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Dobe.."

Deg!

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat ada tangan kekar memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. Secepat kilat ia berbalik kebelakang. Dengan pandangan tebelalak dan tak percaya Naruto memandang wajah tersenyum kekasihnya.

"Sa-suke..?"

.

.

**Tbc..**

**Huuuft! Selesai juga.. Haduh, kirain ga bisa nepatin janji. Hehe.. Apdet dalam 4 hari kan? Errr.. apa lima hari ya? **

**Ah masa bodo! Yang penting Kira tepatin janji.. nyehehe...**

**HOREE! AKHIRNYA, 1 CHAP LAGI FIC INI AKAN TAMAT! #Nari Uler (Readers tepar)**

**Gimana nih? Kesel ya ma chap ini yang menggantung? Sengaja ko.. #ditabok **

**Uuh! Yang penting Endingnya aja ya kagak gantung. Nyehehe..**

**Oia, gimana nih ultah jeng Mikoto entar? Pastilah reader juga bisa nyimpulin tuh gimana akhirnya. **

**Kenapa gak ketemu aja pas dipesta aja sih biar greget gitu ya? Sasuke galau, trus tiba-tiba Naru dateng di pesta barang Minato or Jiraya. Dan blablabla... (Sebenernya Ini untuk jawab pertanyaan Akira) err.. kaya manggil sendiri.. -_-**

**Ah.. Gomen.. Sepertinya itu terlalu sinetronisme.. khukhukhu.. Rasanya umum sekali.. Dari pada begitu, mending bikin alur yang sedikit berbeda. Nyehehe.. Yaah.. Walaupun gak keren sih.. #mewek**

**Ah.. Udah deh capcusnya, mendingan entar liat aja deh chapter endingnya.. Mudah-mudahan si Kira bisa apdet cepet! Amin!**

**Balas singkat review:**

**SasuNaru bakal damai? **Pasti dongs! Heheh..

**Naru rubah menampilan ga?** Err.. menurut reader gimana? :3

**Sakura kena batunya tuh?** Huum.. pastinya, coz yang jahat kudu dapet ganjaran. Kagak boleh enak sendiri..

**Sasu disiksa ya?** Dikit, hehe.. Die dibikin rada galau.. Noh diatas jawabannya. #nunjuk Fic

**Happy endingkan?** Yang pasti kagak ada sad ending disini.. kalo garing ending mungkin iya.. #ragu.. Liat entar deh.. nyehehe..#ketawaCanggung

**Untuk Aicinta dan Nabila.. Baiklah.. Kira akan bikinin requestan kalian.. ^^, ditunggu aja key?**

**_Spesial thanks to:_**

**_Naru si Ichi, narunaru, Hina chan, Aicinta, Guest1, kiha, Sasu-chan si Uke Naru, yuto, devilojoshi, Dee chan- tik, Miyamoto Arufina, Arum Junnie, Earl Louisia vi Duivel, Nabila Chan BTL, , Akira No Sikhigawa, hanazawa kay, Hanako-chan45, Kazehaya Naozumi Laurenfrost, fajar jabrik, AkemyYamato, kirei-neko, Uzumaki prince Dobe-Nii. _**

**Peluk reader n silent reader atu-atu..**

**Makasih! **

**Jangan lupa reviewnya!**

**Jaa ne! ^^, selamat jumpa in End chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10 ending

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasufemNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Gendre: Romance,Drama.**

**WARNING:STR AIGT,OOC,GAJE,ABAL,typos ,DLL**

**.**

**.**

**Ending Chapter! ^^,**

**Selamat Membaca!**

* * *

"Aku merindukanmu, Teme..,"

.

.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Dobe.."

Deg!

Tubuh Naruto menegang saat ada tangan kekar memeluk pundaknya dari belakang. Secepat kilat ia berbalik kebelakang. Dengan pandangan tebelalak dan tak percaya Naruto memandang wajah tersenyum kekasihnya.

"Sa-suke..?"

"Hn," gumam Sasuke masih dengan senyuman kecil nan langkanya. Sejujurnya, Sasuke dari tadi terpesona dengan penampilan Naruto yang sekarang. Terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Dia benar-benar merasa beruntung dan tidak salah mencintai seorang gadis. Awalnya, ketika ia tiba disana Sasuke sedikit ragu apakah yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Narutonya? Namun, akhirnya ia yakin ketika mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya itu.

Sementara itu, Naruto masih membatu ditempatnya. Apakah ia tak salah lihat? Sasuke ada disini? "Su-Suke..," lirihnya lagi dengan nada sedikit bergetar ketika kekasihnya kini tengah duduk disampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat lembut. "A-apa kau masih marah padaku?" lanjutnya bertanya ketika dirinya sendiri bingung harus melakukan apa bercampur dengan rasa takutnya.

Tapi?

_'Ugh! Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu sih?_' Naruto yang risih dengan tatapan mupeng Sasuke– membatin.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik," alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya, sang Uchiha malah sempat-sempatnya memuji dengan pandangan mesumnya itu. Lantas, pemuda itu dengan naluri naturalnya semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kepada wajah Naruto. Sementara itu, Naruto yang merasa situasinya menjadi terasa aneh, malah mendongkak mundur menghindari Sasuke yang sepertinya ingin menciumnya –bulat-bulat. Namun, namanya juga Sasuke, pemuda itu malah semakin maju mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah cantik Naruto.

Lalu?

Plak!

"Ouch! Apa-apaan kau Dobe?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan Teme ?! Kau menghancurkan suasana tahu!" semprot Naruto setelah memukul kepala Sasuke telak. Misuh-misuh sendiri karena kelakuan kekasihnya yang aneh. Naruto jadi kesal, padahalkan dirinya dan Sasuke lagi marahan, lagi galau. Eh malah bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa! Naruto akhirnya manyun seraya memalingkan wajahnya sebal. Padahal baru saja gadis itu masih merasa takut, dan beradegan melow.

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian ia kembali merubah posisinya kembali duduk menghadap depan. Lantas pemuda itu mengamit lengan Naruto erat, seraya berujar : "Hn. Aku memaafkanmu. Maafkan aku juga karena tel-..."

"Ssssttt..!" Potong Naruto membawa jarinya pada bibir Sasuke, gadis itu tersenyum maklum. "Aku mengerti. Asalkan kau sudah memaafkanku Teme, aku lega," lanjutnya berkilat senang membawa dirinya bersandar pada bahu sang kekasih yang akhir-akhir ini tak bisa ia temui. Hidungnya menghirup aroma parfum mint sang kekasih dengan nyaman, aroma yang begitu ia rindukan. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, tidak ada orang lain dihatiku," ucap Naruto dengan semburat merah diwajahnya saat mengatakan itu. Rasanya ia sedikit lebay, tapi itu kenyataannya kok, sehingga ia harus mengatakan ini kepada Sasuke, agar kekasihnya tahu bahwa Sasukelah yang ada dihati Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengarnya, ia begitu bahagia dan lega diwaktu bersamaan ketika gadis yang ia cintai mengatakan hal tersebut. Memandang Naruto penuh sayang, pemuda itu melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang sang kekasih erat. "Begitukah?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Serius!"

"Kalau begitu mana buktinya?"

Cup!

Walaupun hanya ciuman sekilas dibibir, tapi Sasuke begitu menikmatinya. Dapat dilihatnya wajah bak kepiting rebus Naruto. Sangat manis dan cantik, ia sungguh menyukainya. Kemudian, ia memeluk Naruto erat, begitu posesif. "Hn. Aku pecaya," gumamnya setelah mengecup puncak kepala gadis pirang itu.

Naruto mengangguk dalam pelukan Sasuke, kemudian ia mendongkak memandang onyx indah kekasihnya. Ia teringat sesuatu, "Err.. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tahu aku berada disini?" tanyanya heran.

"Insting?" Sahut Sasuke malah mengecup pipi gembil Naruto, benar-benar nyari kesempatan melepas rindunya.

Naruto mengembungkan pipinya sebelah– merajuk atas jawaban Sasuke. Mendesah panjang akhirnya Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya dengan malas karena ia harus menahan dulu _kissu-kissu _kepada Narutonya. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya, mendengar semua penjelasan pemuda itu membuat Naruto melongo dengan tidak elitnya.

"Jadi kau pergi kealamat rumah baruku yang diberikan kakakmu?"

"Hn."

"La-lu kau bertemu dengan ayahku? Dan ka-u bi-bilang padanya kalau kita se-pasang ke-ka-sih?"

"Hn."

Hening..

Hening..

"A-APAAAAA?!" pekik Naruto berteriak seraya melotot kearah Sasuke. Tentu saja, Sasuke yang mendapat teriakan dari Naruto plus pelototan horornya, terkaget-kaget.

"Kenapa kau berteriak Dobe?!" sahut Sasuke keras selepas menutup kedua telinganya yang hampir saja dibuat tuli karena ulah kekasihnya sendiri.

Masih mempertahkan wajah horornya Naruto menelan ludahnya– paksa. Wajahnya berubah pucat pasi menuai rasa khawatir pada Sasuke. "Kau kenapa sih Dobe?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah.. Kiamat sudah..," lirih Naruto pasrah. "Kau mungkin akan hidup menderita setelah ini,Teme," lanjutnya semakin membuat Sasuke terheran-heran mendengar pernyataan aneh Naruto.

"Hn?"

.

.

Mikoto tahu bahwa Fugaku itu sangat mencintainya. Buktinya adalah sekarang, suaminya itu turun langsung untuk menyiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya secara khusus. Fugaku rela bercapek ria dengan mengatur dan mengawasi semuanya dengan serius dan sendiri. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mikoto melihat Fugaku sangat bersemangat dan antusias. Ia sangat bahagia karenanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Fugaku," kata Mikoto seraya mengecup pipi suaminya penuh sayang sebagai ungkapan terimakasihnya.

"Hn," sahut Fugaku bergumam malas seraya terus menyapu semua ruangan dan mencari sesuatu yang kurang, namun tidak ada. Ruangan buat pestanya sudah sempurna, sesuai keinginan dan konsepnya.

_'Aaah! Semuanya sempurna! Aku harus membuat pesta yang baik untuk calon menantuku, dia harus terkesan. Aku tidak boleh gagal membuat calon menantuku senang untuk menghadiri pesta ini! Sasuke, ayahandamu menunggu sang calon menantu cantik itu dengan tidak Sabar!' _batin Fugaku menggebu-gebu sembari tersenyum lebar membuat Author _sweatdrop_ sendiri karena tingkah ajaib sang kepala Uchiha itu.

Ternyata Mikoto salah. Suaminya menyiapkan semua ini bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk calon menantu impian Fugaku. Kasihan, untung saja Mikoto tidak tahu. Biarlah wanita cantik itu salah faham dengan kesimpulannya sendiri.

"Sayang, lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang!" Ujar Mikoto seraya menyeret Fugaku, "sepertinya Itachi dan Dei-chan sudah menunggu," lanjutnya ketika melihat Itachi dan menantu ukenya– Deidara– berjalan diarah pintu masuk mansion.

"Dei-chan~!" Mikoto berhambur kearah Deidara dan memeluk pemuda manis itu dengan gemas. Itachi dan Fugaku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat keakraban Mikoto dan Deidara. Hubungan Itachi dan Deidara memang sudah lama– 4 tahun. Hal itu membuat Deidara semakin akrab dan dekat dengan keluarganya. Rencananya, Itachi akan menikahi Deidara tahun ini juga. Dan Fugaku mengetahui itu. Awalnya memang Fugaku menolak keras hubungan menyimpang anaknya tersebut, namun semuanya berubah ketika Fugaku mengetahui Deidara adalah pewaris tunggal dari _Senju corp_. Masih ingatkan bahwa Fugaku itu menjunjung tinggi derajat kekayaan? Jika saja, _Uchiha corp–_ perusahaannya– bekerja sama dengan perusahaan tersukses dan terbesar di Jepang itu, maka ia akan mendapatkan suatu keuntungan yang besar. Impiannya menguasai pasar industri Jepang, tentu akan cepat tercapai bila Senju- Uchiha bersatu. Ah.. Fugaku memang licik.

Tapi..

Itachi tentu saja mengetahui alasan ayahnya merestui hubungan mereka itu. Dan ia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Selama tidak ada yang rugi, semuanya terkendali.

"Selamat siang, Tou-san!" Sapa Deidara kepada Fugaku.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha itu mengangguk sedikit setelah bergumam 'Hn' kesayanganya. Dan merekapun segera bergegas kemeja makan setelah Choji, sang koki, memberi tahu bahwa makan siang telah siap.

.

.

Sekarang Sasuke tahu arti dari "Kiamat" yang Naruto ucapkan tadi setelah ia berhadapan dengan sang Namikaze Minato secara langsung. Ayah Naruto ini begitu terlihat menakutkan, bagi Sasuke. Senyuman 'ramahnya' mungkin lebih menyeramkan ketimbang tatapan maut ayahnya sendiri. Walaupun diluar Sasuke terlihat tenang-tenang saja dengan gaya cool nya, siapa yang tahu bahwa dalam hatinya pemuda itu sudah dag dig dug tak karuan. Menghadapi pria berwajah malaikat namun berhati iblis tentu saja membuat Sasuke mau tak mau ciut juga.

Ia melirik sedikit kearah Naruto yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, dan ia hanya mendapatkan senyuman kaku dari kekasihnya itu. Sepertinya, suasana hati Naruto memang tak berbeda jauh darinya. Perasaan Sasuke semakin tak enak dikala sang calon mertuanya itu berujar.

"Naru-chan~, sebaiknya Naru-chan pergi kekamarmu saja, atau bantu Shizune untuk menyiapkan makan siang!"

Naruto tahu bahwa ayahnya sedang mengusirnya, kalimat yang terdengar teramat manis itu mungkin sama saja dengan artian : "Tolong- tinggalkan- kami- berdua!". Kalimat yang menyiratkan tidak menerima penolakan apalagi bantahan. Dengan terpaksa, Naruto akhirnya meninggalkan kekasihnya beserta ayahnya diruang tamu yang mencekam itu. Tentu saja, setelah Naruto memberikan senyuman menyemangati kepada kekasihnya itu.

Naruto pergi, dan Minato semakin melebarkan senyuman ganjilnya. Hati Sasukepun mencelos karenanya.

Oh Tidak!

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menjadi kekasih **Naru-chanKU**, nak?"

Oke, Sasuke mulai panik sekarang!

"Du-dua bulan yang lalu, paman," jawab Sasuke kentara dengan nada gugupnya. Pemuda itu bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena nada itu. _Shit_! Uchiha tidak seperti ini! Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menormalkan kembali nada bicaranya ketika Minato mulai mengintrogasinya lagi. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke berani jamin, ia lebih melilih diintrogasi polisi paling menyeramkan sekalian ketimbang calon mertua dihadapannya ini.

_'Ayah Overprotektif,' _pikir pemuda itu seraya tersenyum kaku yang disertai keringat dingin didahinya, saat Minato bertanya: "Sudah melakukan apa saja dengan Naruto? Pelukan? Ciuman? Oh tentu jangan sampai melukan hal yang lebih dari itu. Kalau iya, maka ucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia, Nak!" katanya dengan mata melotot ala psikopat yang gatal ingin memutilasi korbannya.

"Tentu saja TIDAK, paman!" sahut Sasuke cepat, dengan yakin seyakin-yakinnya ucapan, melihat Minato dengan sorot mata yang tegas.

Minato manggut-manggut seraya tersenyum. "Baguslah..," leganya sedikit melunak.

Sasuke pun ikut lega, sekarang ia bahkan leluasa meneguk ludahnya yang sedari tadi terasa tersumbat ditenggorokannya. Waktu berlalu begitu lambat bagi Sasuke, dan itu sangat menyebalkan baginya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaanpun Minato layangkan kepada Sasuke, dan jangan lupakan plus wajengan-wajengan panjang lebarnya. Yah.. Wajengan yang disertai nada mengancam terselubung didalamnya.

Dan dua jampun berlalu dengan mengerikan bagi Sasuke. Betapa Sasuke sangat bersyukur ketika suara malaikat kekasihnya terdengar bagaikan nyanyian surga diruangan sebelah.

"Tou-san`~ , makan siang sudah siap!"

Ah! Dia semakin mencintai kekasih cantiknya itu.

"Oke, Naru-chan! Nah.. Ayo nak kita makan siang dulu!" sahutnya bergiliran kepada Naruto dan Sasuke. Pemuda tampan itupun menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit semangat, sebelum mengikuti Minato dengan mengelus dadanya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke ternyata bisa ciut juga ya?

Disana, dimeja makan berukuran hampir sama dengan meja makan dirumahnya, Sasuke melihat Naruto tengah duduk berseberangan dengan seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjangnya. _Siapa?_ Batin Sasuke bertanya karena ia baru melihat pria tua itu.

"Suke! Duduklah!" Ujar Naruto ketika melihat kekasihnya datang, ia menepuk kursi sebelahnya sebagai sinyal untuk pemuda itu duduk disebelahnya. Akan tetapi, Naruto segera mengkerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah kaku dan pucat Sasuke. Lantas, gadis imut itu dengan cepat mendelik tajam kearah ayahnya– menuntut penjelasan. Sementara, Minato hanya mengedikan bahunya pura-pura tidak tahu dengan senyuman polosnya. Naruto mendesah karenanya. _'Tou-san pasti nih gara-garanya,'_ gerutunya dalam hati, tahu dengan sifat ayahnya tersebut. Naruto kemudian tersenyum manis kearah kekasihnya yang kini tengah duduk disampingnya.

"Jadi dia Naru-chan?" tanya Jiraya memecah keheningan.

"Iya, kek. Suke, ini Kakekku, Jiraya-jiichan!" katanya mengenalkan. Sasuke kemudian bertemu pandang dengan mata Jiraya, ia pun mengangguk sopan.

"Salam kenal pam-"

"Panggil saja, Kakek!" potong Jiraya ramah. "Kau pemuda yang tampan," lanjutnya tersenyum simpul memuji ketampanan calon cucu menantunya.

Sasuke membalas tersenyum kecil, "Terima kasih, kek."

"Cukup. Nanti kita lanjutkan lagi berbincangnya. Sekarang waktunya makan siang!" interupsi Minato menuai anggukan dari semua orang.

Lalu?

"Itadakimasu!" koor mereka bersamaan.

Dan makan siang dikediaman Namikaze itupun berjalan dalam keheningan.

.

.

~Skip Time~

Malam haripun tiba. Tepat pukul 7 malam kurang 30 menit, bungsu Uchiha itu mengedarai mobil sportnya dengan pakaian formal yang gagah. Setelan jas putih senada dengan kemeja dan celananya, Sasuke tampil sangat tampan dengan dasi hitam yang melilit sempurna dilehernya. Rambutnya walaupun tetap dalam gaya melawan gravitasi, pada malam ini ia sedikit rapikan, sehingga kesan emo sama sekali tak menempel padanya. Semuanya serasi, dan singkron. Jika saja, para gadis melihat penampilannya sekarang, maka sudah dipastikan lautan fantasi romantisme akan hinggap disetiap remaja yang melihatnya.

Sasuke tampak sempurna malam ini.

Tentu saja, ia tidak mau tampil biasa saja dimalam yang spesial ini. Malam dimana ia akan membawa sang permaisuri hati menghadap ayah dan Ibundanya. Memikirkannya, Sasuke mau tak mau menaikan sudut bibirnya. Bahkan secara tak sadar ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang bertambah, merasa benar-benar tak sabar.

Sementara itu, dikediaman Namikaze, seorang gadis tengah menggerutu kepada wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu, Shizune sang pelayan wanita dikediaman itu.

"Aiiishh! Shizune-san..! Apakah pakaian dan semua ini tidak berlebihan? Naru tak nyaman memakainya!" seru Naruto seraya berusaha menjauhkan benda berbulu yang kini Shizune sedang kibas-kibaskan pada pipi chubbynya. "Ahh! Jauhkan benda itu! hihi.. Geli-geli!"Lanjutnya berseru seraya terkikik kegelian.

Shizune menampakan wajah garangnya, "Naru-chan~ diam! Malam ini kau harus tampil cantik! Wah.. Pasti kalian serasi sekali! Kyaaa...!" pekiknya membuat Naruto membatu seketika karena merasakan aura yang aneh dari wanita didepannya. Antara takut dan illfeel. "Nah.. Begitu.. Kau harus diam. Fufufu.."

_'Me-menyeramkan!'_

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Kyaaaaa! Kau benar-benar sangat cantik Naru-chan!" Puji Shizune melihat penampilan Naruto sekarang. "Kau seperti barbie hidup!"Lanjutnya menuai kernyitan tak suka dari Naruto saat gadis itu disamakan dengan boneka barbie. Barbie hidup? Kok kesannya horor ya, seperti hantu gitu? Pikirnya jadi semakin tidak pe-de dengan penampilannya sekarang.

"Be-begitu ya..? Apa sebaiknya kita ganti saja pakaiannya? Ano.. Dan hiasan rambut ini juga sebaiknya- .. engh.. Errr... Tidak jadi!" Naruto yang hendak mengeluarkan protes buru-buru mengurungkannya ketika melihat wajah Shizune yang begitu menyeramkan.

Shizune tersenyum manis– teramat manis. "Bagus!"

Teng Tong Teng Tong...

Terdengar suara bel berbunyi, Shizune menjentrikan jarinya keudara tampak semangat. "Itu pasti Sasuke-san! Naru-chan tunggu dulu disini, biar saya yang bukakan!" Tukasnya, kemudian bergegas cepat seraya cekikikan tak jelas.

Naruto _sweatdrop. _Gadis itu kembali memperhatikan dirinya dibalik cermin, memandang pantulan sosoknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. '_I-itu aku?'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah, saat membayangkan perkataan Shizune tadi. Mendadak ia menjadi nervous untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

Sasuke disambut oleh pekikan khas _Fansgirl_ saat pintu kediaman Namikaze itu terbuka sempurna. Tampaknya, Shizune sangat terpesona dengan penampilan Sasuke. Wajah pelayan itu merona hebat, menyambut kedatangan Sasuke dengan gugup.

"A-yo masuk Sasuke-san! Naru-chan sudah siap!"

"Hn."

Dan teriakan sang pelayanpun terdengar Naruto. Dengan perasaan campur aduk, Naruto melangkah keluar kamar. _'Aiih.. Kenapa aku harus segugup ini?'_ batinnya saat merasakan perutnya berputar layaknya sedang diaduk-aduk. Langkah Naruto semakin lemas tat kala onyx itu menghipnotis semua dunianya. Pipi yang merona sudah pasti bertengger wajib diwajahnya, ketika ia harus melihat sang pujaan hati berdiri gagah dengan tampannya. Ah.. Sasuke memang sangat tampan!

Dan?

Sasuke tak berani berkedip sedetikpun ketika melihat kekasihnya menuruni satu persatu anak tangga itu dengan anggun. Entah untuk kesekian kalinya, Sasuke merasa jatuh cinta lagi kepada sosok yang sama. Bagaimana tidak? Sekarang, ia seperti melihat seorang bidadari teramat cantik didepannya. Tersenyum begitu indah kepadanya, dunianya terasa sempurna malam ini. Naruto teramat cantik dengan balutan dress warna peach dengan obi pita cokelat dipinggangnya yang ramping. Manik-manik berlian itu menghias dress dengan sempurna, memantulkan efek kemilau yang luar biasa. Kaki jenjang Naruto dirias dengan sepatu _highheels_ putih yang serasi, sehingga semakin membuatnya terlihat anggun ketika ia berjalan. Wajahnya dirias dengan make up warna natural yang nampak sesuai dan tidak mencolok, dengan bibir yang diberi lips glose pink bening, sehingga disaat gadis itu tersenyum akan nampak semakin menawan, apalagi lesung pipit itu nampak malu-malu. Rambut pirangnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan style menyisi, dan diberi mahkota kecil yang berkilau dibagian atas sisinya. Sangat cantik. Sepertinya, Sasuke memang memacari seorang barbie hidup.

Lalu?

"Ayo kita pergi tuan puteri!" ujar Sasuke tersenyum charming seraya mengangkat tangan kanannya menyambut Naruto ala seorang pangeran.

"Hehehe~.. Baiklah!" Sahut Naruto menerima uluran tangan kekasihnya dengan sedikit canggung dan malu. _'Kami-sama.. Sasuke tampan sekali,'_ takjubnya sekali lagi menatap lekat kekasihnya, sebaliknya juga Sasuke. Kemudian dua sejoli itupun berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto menggandeng lengan Sasuke– mesra. Shizune yang sedari tadi berdiri diantara merekapun terabaikan begitu saja._ 'Serasa dunia milik berdua,'_ batinya mengomentari karena merasa kehadirannya dianggap bak patung oleh kedua sejoli itu .

"Wah.. Mereka benar-benar serasi," bisiknya kemudian antara takjub dan iri. Lantas pelayan yang sudah dianggap keluarga Namikaze itupun tersenyum lembut, dalam hati ia berdoa: semoga mereka berdua menjadi pasangan yang langgeng.

"Tunggu!"

Eh?

"Tou-san, ada apa?" Naruto memanggil ayahnya dengan pandangan heran. Penampilan Minato terlihat teramat janggal dimata Sasuke. Kenapa? Itu karena setelan jas hitam dan dasi biru itu terlihat begitu rapi bagi calon mertuanya. Jika untuk berpenampilan didalam rumah, penampilan Minato terasa begitu aneh dan terlalu formal.

Minato tersenyum manis. Dan seketika itu juga, perasaan Sasuke menjadi tak enak.

"Ehm..! Apakah Tou-san boleh ikut kepesta? Sepertinya, jika Tou-san tetap disini, Tou-san akan mati kebosanan.. Haah.." Entah sejak kapan Minato sudah berdiri dibelakang mereka, tersenyum aneh dengan sorot mata tajam kearah Sasuke.

Kacau sudah!

"Eh? Apa boleh Suke?" Naruto yang sepertinya tidak paham suasana hati Sasuke yang mendadak dongkol, bertanya dengan polosnya. Sasuke menghela nafas berat, dalam hati pemuda yang sedang menampakan wajah datar tanpa emosi itu tengah mengutuk kelakuan calon mertuanya yang mengganggu. Sifat overprotektifnya memang terlalu lebay! Pikir Sasuke sebal karena merasa Minato keterlaluan. Namun, mau tak mau dengan berat hati pemuda itupun mengangguk– membolehkan.

"Hn," gumamnya lemas. Lalu, dengan tidak berprikeromantisan, Minato berdiri ditengah-tengah antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Memisahkan acara gandengan tangan itu dengan tidak sabar. Hampir saja Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kalau-kalau ia tak ingat bahwa dirinya seorang Uchiha.

"Ayo!" kini Minato yang berujar semangat. Naruto yang polos ternyata nampak senang-senang saja ketika ayahnya ikut, benar-benar tak mengerti situasi yang sedang kekasihnya rasakan. Merekanpun pergi menuju halaman, meninggalkan Shizune yang cengok dengan tampang tak percaya.

Lalu?

"Hahahah! Minato-san parah sekali! Hmmmppft..!"

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang sudah Sasuke bayangkan akan berjalan dengan tenang, damai dan romantis saat tangannya saling bertautan dengan jari mungil Naruto kini hancur sudah. Memang, keadaannya tenang dan damai– sesuai imajinasinya, namun mungkin sekarang suasana romantis itu berubah menjadi..

Tegang.

'_Damn! Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Si Dobe juga..'_ rutuknya dalam hati untuk sekian kali. Matanya melirik sebal kearah kaca spion yang memperlihatkan Naruto dan Minato yang sedang mengobrol– entah apa– dengan asiknya, menganggap Sasuke hanyalah seorang supir belaka. Kasihan.

20 menit berlalu begitu saja, pemuda Uchiha itu menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan sebuah Mansion mewah yang kini terlihat ramai dengan lalu lalang orang-orang yang menghadiri pesta ibunya. Sasuke segera keluar dan membukakan pintu mobil layaknya seorang supir kepada majikannya. Minato benar-benar mengerjai calon menantunya sendiri.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto, berharap kekasihnya itu menyambut ulurannya dan menggandengnya seperti tadi. Tapi sayang, Sasuke belum beruntung, pemuda itu malah mendapati tangan sang calon mertua yang menyambutnya dengan watadosnya. Dan Naruto hanya cekikikan sembari menggeleng saat melihat raut wajah kekasihnya yang mendadak kesal.

"Tou-san!" Tegur Naruto akhirnya karena tak tega juga melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu, lantas gadis cantik itu meraih lengan Sasuke dan menggandengnya, menyisakan Minato yang kesal karena putri kecilnya memilih menggandeng kekasihnya ketimbang ayahnya. Dan Sasukepun menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

_Well,_ persaingan yang aneh.

Sementara itu, diruangan pesta tampak Mikoto berdiri cantik dengan gaun ungunya ditengah-tengah pesta bersama Fugaku yang mendampinginya menyambut kedatangan para tamu dengan suka cita. Senyuman tak lepas dari wanita paruh baya yang sedang berulang tahun itu, ia terlihat begitu bahagia malam ini.

"Sasuke belum tiba sayang?" tanya Mikoto kepada suaminya yang kini sudah selesai menyalami para tamunya. Fugaku menyapu matanya kearah seluruh ruangan, kemudian menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan istrinya. Fugaku sendiri sebenarnya dalam hati sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan calon menantu yang katanya cantik itu. Ini sudah jam 7 malam, namun Sasuke belum juga terlihat padahal anak itu menjanjikan kedatangannya jam segini. Yeah begitulah keadaan batin Fugaku padahal nyatanya sekarang masih jam tujuh kurang sepuluh.

Itachi dan Deidara yang menyadari gelagat kedua orang tuanya karena kedua sejoli itu terus memperhatikan, hanya tersenyum maklum. Itachipun lantas membawa Deidara menghampiri kedua orang tuannya. Membawa Mikoto dan Fugaku berbincang ringan sebelum para tamu yang lain datang untuk sekedar memberi ucapan selamat dan hadiah.

Suasanya pestapun berlangsung meriah dan elegan. Dihadiri berbagai kalangan kelas atas, para kolega Uchiha sendiri. Ruangan pesta yang mewah, bertemakan pesta Eropa yang bernuansa warna hitam dan putih yang kontras. Sajian makananpun tak kalah mewah, dipimpin langsung oleh koki handal ternama diKonoha sehingga menghasilkan makanan yang elit. _Standing party_ ini memang sangat sempurna bagi kalangan sekelas Uchiha. Dan Naruto sangat teramat canggung dan gugup karenanya. Kebiasaan hidup sederhana membuatnya kikuk saat melangkahkan kakinya dikarpet hitam yang menjulur kedalam ruangan super mewah itu. Ia semakin mengeratkan gandengannya dilengan Sasuke ketika ia sudah berada didepan pintu masuk, Sasuke yang mengerti perasaan kekasihnya hanya mengelus lengan Naruto sebagai pengganti kata 'Tak apa'. Minato sendiri malah mengaitkan tangannya dilengan sang puteri tak mau kalah, sehingga Naruto nampak diapit oleh dua pria yang tampan sekaligus.

Dan?

Suara musik klasik terdengar merdu ditelinga Naruto saat gadis itu memasuki ruang pesta. Pandangannya tercengang dengan apa yang ia lihat. _'Luar biasa.. Inikah kekayaan seorang Uchiha?'_ batinnya takjub. Fugaku sepertinya memang telah sukses membuat calon menantunya terkesan. Naruto bahkan sampai tak sadar ketika semua mata penghuni pesta memandangnya dengan pandangan terpesona. Tentu saja siapa yang tak terpesona ketika melihat seorang barbie hidup? Diapit dua pria tampan pula!

Tap Tap Tap..

Sasuke membawa Naruto menuju kedua orang tuannya yang nampak keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan semua orang, memandang kearah mereka tanpa berkedip. Sementara itu, Minato diam-diam memperhatikan calon besannya tersebut. _'Benar-benar tak berubah,'_ batinnya.

"Se-selamat malam tante, om!" Naruto menyapa Mikoto dan Fugaku kentara dengan nada gugupnya. "Selamat Ulang tahun, tante!" lanjutnya salah tingkah ketika kedua orang tua kekasihnya malah diam menatapnya tak berkedip.

Pandang..

Pandang..

Pandang..

Grep!

"Ya Tuhaaaaaan! Inikah gadis yang kau maksud Sasuke?!" seru Fugaku antusias tiba-tiba memeluk Naruto erat, dengan OOC-nya. Ia tersenyum lebar, "kau kekasih anakku?" lanjutnya bertanya senang memastikan bahwa gadis yang teramat cantik dalam pelukannya adalah benar-benar calon menantunya. Naruto mengangguk kaku– malu. "Hahaha... Kau cantik sekali!" seru Fugaku memuji melepaskan pelukannya kemudian memandang ramah kearah Naruto yang kini wajahnya sudah menyamai warna tomat, kesukaan kekasihnya.

Hening..

Dan semua orang nampak cengok. Antara shock dan tak percaya melihat sikap Fugaku yang terkesan begitu OOC-nya, melepas semua wajah flat dan arogannya. Yang paling parah adalah Mikoto sendiri, wanita itu memadang suaminya dengan pandangan layaknya melihat seekor (?) hantu– horor.

Seketika itu juga Itachi dan Sasuke merasakan perasaan malu atas tingkah ayahnya sendiri. Deidara menyikut perut kekasihnya sedikit– berniat menyadarkan. Itachi yang lebih dahulu menyadari situasinya cepat-cepat berdehem keras, mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalihkan perhatian semua orang. "Wah.. Inikah yang bernama Naruto?" serunya agak keras berhasil menguasai situasi. "Kenalkan aku Itachi, kakaknya Sasuke. Panggil saja kakak!" ucapnya ramah seraya mengulurkan tangannya kepada Naruto.

"I-iya. Yoroshiku, Itachi-nii," timpal Naruto menyambut uluran tangan Itachi dengan sedikit senyuman gugup. Semua orangpun kembali keaktifitas masing-masing, menikmati pestanya kembali. Sasuke diam-diam mendesah lega. Sedangkan Fugaku kembali kewajah flatnya, menyadari bahwa dirinya barusan sudah lepas kendali. Berterima kasihlah kepada Itachi.

"Sasuke, Kaa-san sangat senang dengan kadomu ini, nak. Terimakasih..," kini giliran sang Ibu yang memeluk lembut Naruto. Entah kenapa gadis itu merasa nyaman, dan perasaan hangat menjalar dihatinya. Pelukan Mikoto mengingatkannya kepada almarhum sang ibu yang begitu ia rindukan, iapun membalas pelukan Mikoto.

"Senang bertemu dengan tante!" sahut Naruto dalam pelukannya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ehm.. Panggil saja aku Papa, dan Mikoto, Mama," Fugaku berbicara lagi, namun kali ini dengan gaya khasnya meskipun tetap saja terasa aneh. Naruto terpaku mendengarnya, sebelum gadis itu mengangguk kecil saat melihat mata Mikoto yang memancarkan harapan.

"Ba-baik.. P-Papa, Mama.."

Dan Mikoto beserta Fugakupun bersorak dalam hati. "Nah.. Begitu sayang!" seru Mikoto kembali memeluk gadis yang saat itu juga sudah dianggap anaknya tersenyum senang.

_'Syukurlah..' _Sasuke bersyukur dalam hati, karena kekasihnya disambut suka cita oleh kedua orang tuanya, terlebih ayahnya sendiri.

Ah.. Sepertinya kita melupakan seseorang. Minato yang sedari tadi diam, mendecih sebal karena merasa kehadirannya tak dianggap oleh orang-orang. "_Well_, kalian berdua memang tak berubah. Fugaku, Mikoto.."

Semua orang terkejut (tidak termasuk para tamu). Naruto dan Sasuke sendiri tak kalah tercengang, lalu mereka saling pandang mengirimkan sinyal :"Mereka- Saling- kenal?" lewat artian tatapan dua sejoli itu.

Lalu?

"Minato/ Minato-kun?!" Seru Fugaku dan Mikoto bersamaan.

Minatopun hanya memutar bola matanya bosan, ketika kedua sahabat lamanya itu baru menyadari keberadaannya. "Lama tak jumpa kawan!" Cengirmya kemudian merangkul Fugaku erat. "Hahaha.. Hentikan ekspresi jelek kalian! Tak ku sangka kita akan bertemu disini..!" Lanjutnya tertawa.

"Ya Tuhan! Kemana saja kau selama ini,Mina-kun?" Mikoto berseru kemudian memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Naru-chan itu putrimu?" sambungnya bertanya sumringah, menuai anggukan Minato. "Oh Tuhaan! Takdir memang indah..!" serunya kemudian.

"Hn!" Gumam Fugaku tersenyum samar, "bagaimana kabarmu, Minato?"

Reuni antar sahabat lama itupun terus berlanjut. Itachi dan Deidara ternyata sedari tadi sudah meninggalkan mereka. Tersisa Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihat keakraban orang tuannya. Tak menyangka kalau sebenarnya kedua orangtua mereka sudah saling kenal, dan terlihat akrab sekali. Sasuke kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang kekasih. "Mau berdansa denganku. Tuan puteri?" ajaknya membuat wajah Naruto kontan memerah.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa," lirih Naruto menyesal. Sasuke menyeringai, lantas pemuda itupun merangkul pinggang kekasihnya, menggiring Naruto kelantai dansa. "Biar aku yang ajarkan, _Love,"_ bisik Sasuke mesra ditelinga Naruto.

"Teme!" seru gadis itu pura-pura kesal karena Sasuke mencuri sebuah kecupan dipipinya. Sasuke sendiri malah terkekeh. Pemuda itu sangat bahagia malam ini, semuanya berjalan sempurna. Lalu, pemuda itupun memeluk pinggang Naruto tanpa ragu-ragu, dan membawa tangan kekasihnya kepinggangnya. Lantas, mereka berdua menari mengikuti irama musik klasik yang mengalun merdu itu sejalan dengan ketukan kaki mereka. Sepasang sejoli itu nampak terhanyut dalam dunianya. _Onyx_ dan _shapphire_ itu saling mengalirkan tatapan penuh cinta. Mengirimkan sinyal kasih diatara mereka berdua, tak ingin terpisahkan.

"Aishiteru.." Bisik Sasuke, mengecup dahi kekasihnya lembut.

"Aishiteru yo, Suke..," lirih Naruto tersenyum sangat cantik. Ia kembali menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya. Lekuk padat dada Sasuke seolah pas dengan pipi Naruto. Dan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

Sementara itu, Fugaku, Mikoto dan Minato nampak memperhatikan pasangan muda yang tengah berdansa ditengah-tengah pesta dengan senyuman lembut mereka.

"Mereka tampak sangat serasi," ucap Mikoto memeluk lengan suaminya.

"Ya.. Aku tidak menyangka pemuda itu adalah keturunan darimu, Fugaku!" kini Minato yang menimpali, membuat sang kepala Uchiha itu mendengus atas pernyataannya.

"Hn, malam ini mereka akan bertunangan!"

"Ya.."

Hening..

EEEEEEHHHH?!

Minato dan Mikoto melemparkan pandangan terkejut kearah Fugaku. "APA?!" Seru mereka bersamaan. Mikoto nampak berseru senang, sebaliknya Minato berseru horor. "Kau bercanda Fugaku? Demi Tuhan! Mereka masih SMA!" pekik Minato lagi.

Fugaku menyeringai kemudian menggeleng membalas tatapan melotot sahabatnya. "Bagaimana istriku?" Fugaku malah bertanya kepada istrinya. Dan Mikoto mengangguk antusias. "Tentu saja aku setuju!" serunya senang. Selanjutnya, Mikoto menatap Minato dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya. "Iya kan Mina-kun~?"

Haah.. Minato mendesah pasrah. "Memangnya aku bisa menolak..?"

.

.

* * *

**END**

**Horeeeee! Sujud syukur Fic ini akhirnya tamat juga... Fyuuuuh! Oke memang endingnya garing.. #Mewek. Tapi.. Beneran Kira udah ngusahain banget biar Fic ini endingnya benar-benar ga gaje. Tapi kalau tetap gaje hasilnya, apa boleh buat? Hiks.. ternyata bikin ending itu susahnya minta ampun. T.T**

**Kira disini mau Ucapin beribu terimakasih bagi Reader dan Reviewers yang udah dukung Kira dari awal Fic ini hingga selesai. Maaf Kira ga bisa sebutin satu-satu, atau balas satu-satu. Soalnya kebayang bejibunnya minta ampun. Bisa-bisa menuhin notif lagi.. #Alesan. **

**Disini Kira sangat berharap Review dan kesan terakhir mengenai Fic ini dari Minna-san.. ^^, Mohon banget.. Soalnya itu sendri buat spirit dan perbaikan di next2 Fic kira.. ^^,.. Kira pengen tahu apa pendapat Minna-san mengenai Fic gaje ini.. heheh..**

**Maaf apabila banyak kesalahan atau ada hal-hal yang mungkin tak berkenan dibenak Minna-san.. Mohon maklumnya, sungguh Kira ga bermaksud, jikapun ada.. ^^,**

**Akhir kata... SANKYUUUUUUUU!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

* * *

_Hari ini sangat cerah, seperti suasana hatiku saat ini. Aku sangat bahagia ketika aku datang kesekolah aku disambut senyuman oleh semua orang. Awalnya aku takut mereka bersikap seperti waktu itu, tapi syukurlah semuanya kembali normal. J_

_Hari ini aku berangkat bersama temeku.. Ehm.. Tunanganku. Kami-sama.. Pasti kalian kagetkan kenapa si teme itu satusnya berubah menjadi tunanganku? Semua ini gara-gara Papa Fugaku, dan oh.. Jangan lupa Tou-sanku juga ikut andil dalam skenario malam pesta kemarin! Selepas aku berdansa dengan si Teme, tiba-tiba Mama Mikoto naik keatas podium dan mengumumkan bahwa kami malam itu akan bertunangan, dengan dalih kado dari si Teme-baka. _

_Oh Tuhan! Waktu itu aku panik, dan sialnya si Teme malah menyeringai senang. Aku hampir saja lolos kabur, kalau-kalau Tou-san tidak menangkapku dan menyeretku keatas podium. Demi Ramen yang ada diseluruh dunia ini! Aku hampir mati gila malam itu, yeah umurku masih 16 tahun dan aku harus bertunangan? Mendadak pula. aaarrrgh.. Semuanya menyebalkan! Aku tidak bisa berkutik malam itu. _

_Haah.. Akhirnya, malam pesta perayaan ulang tahun bibi Mikoto menjadi malam pesta pertunangan kami berdua. Dan yang tidak aku habis pikir adalah papa Fugaku yang entah sejak kapan sudah menyiapkan cincin pertunangan kami. Seolah dari awal dia sudah merencanakan semua ini. Hmm.. Aku memang sudah curiga sejak awal! Dasar, papa dan anak sama saja!_

_Hmmm.. Tapi, aku bahagia kok. ^^ yah walaupun ada beberapa hal yang membuatku jengkel sih. Well, semuanya sudah terjadi. Apa boleh buat? Lagian Naru kan sayang Suke. Heheh..._

_Oia, disekolah.. Aku disambut haru sama sahabatku ,Hinata. Dia menangis, mengira selama ini aku tidak sekolah karena mau meninggalkannya. Dasar.. Hinata memang lucu. Hihi.. Dan aku juga tadi sempat bertemu dengan Yukata-nee.. Syukurlah akhirnya perjuangan cintanya tidak berakhir sia-sia.. Cintanya diterima oleh Gaara-senpai. Yeiy! Akhirnya Gaara-senpai menerima perjodohan itu. dan tadi aku melihat Yukata-nee menangis terharu saat menceritakannya. Syukurlah semuanya berjalan sesuai harapan. Aku juga tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yukata-nee karena telah membantu masalahku dengan si Teme. Heheh.. _

_Aku juga mendapatkan kabar yang menyedihkan dari Ino-senpai.. Katanya, karena malu akhirnya Sakura-senpai pindah sekolah ke Sunagakure. Huft.. Kasihan sekali dia. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama aku tidak ada. Tapi.. Aku juga terkejut, ternyata yang meneror dan menyebabkan semua masalah selama ini adalah Sakura-senpai. Aku tidak menyangkanya. Yah.. Mungkin itu adalah ganjaran baginya, tapi aku sudah memaafkannya ko. Suatu hari nanti aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali minta maaf padanya. Sedikitnya aku mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Yah.. Dia begitu karena ehm.. mencintai si Teme. L_

_Tapi.._

_Aku berharap semua ini akan baik-baik saja. Semoga aku selalu mendapatkan kebahagian bersama temeku selamanya..._

_Dan semuanya berjalan Happy ending.. :D_

_I love u Teme.._

* * *

Naruto tersenyum manis ketika selesai menulis diarynya, ia tak terkejut ketika sepasang tangan meligkar dipinggangnya erat.

"Menunggu lama Dobe?"

"Hmm.. Cukup lama sampai aku selesai menulis diaryku!" Sahut Naruto menggembungkan pipinya– merajuk.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya mendengus geli melihat betapa imutnya sang kekasih ketika merajuk. Lantas ia ia membawa jemarinya pada jemari sang kekasih, membawa tangan mungil itu kedalam kecupan lembutnya. Ia menatap jari manis Naruto yang telah dilingkari sebuah cincin. Cincin pertunangannya, Sasukepun tersenyum karenanya. Dalam hati pemuda itu berjanji akan menjaga ikatan mereka sampai mati.

"Dobe?" panggil Sasuke kepada Narito. Gadis itu segera menoleh kearah sang kekasih.

Lalu?

"Hmmmpph"

Siang itu, bibir mungil Naruto ditawan oleh kecupan lembut Sasuke, mengalirkan rasa hangat pada hati keduanya saat rasa manis dari bibir masing-masing terasa pada indera pengecap mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu," ungkap Sasuke disela-sela ciumannya sebelum ia kembali mengecup bibir manis kekasihnya itu lagi dan lagi.

.

.

**OWARI**

**THE END...**

**C u in next Fic minnaaa...! :D**

**Jaa ne!**


End file.
